20 Kilos de Hielo
by H.Battosai
Summary: Traducción resumida de un fanfiction de Kidman. Años después de los sucesos ocurridos en el manga, Ukyo se encuentra con Ryoga, muy lejos de Nerima. Ryoga x Ukyo. 11 Capítulos y epílogo Completada.
1. Prólogo de lectura no obligatoria

_Antes de comenzar a contar la historia en sí, quisiera aclara un montón de cosas. Es quizás por eso que este prólogo es tan largo. Aunque reconozco que tampoco es algo que sea increíblemente necesario saber para poder entenderla, así que si únicamente os interesa el fanfiction en sí, aprovecho y os digo que podéis leerlo y pasar de mis comentarios que hay en él. De hecho os lo recomiendo. Pero también escribo esto para que conste en acta y no meterme en problemas._

_Para empezar he de explicar que este fanfiction no es mío. O por lo menos gran parte de él no. De hecho tampoco es del señor , que es su traductor al inglés(persona con la que no he podido contactar). Pero tanto yo como el señor , os aseguramos que el nombre del autor/autora de este fanfiction es Kidman. Supongo que si es una chica será o se creerá muy guapa, y si es un chico, pues será fan del Megaman, o algo así. Y también os podremos asegurar (al menos yo) que esa persona es hindú. O al menos sabe el idioma. Y que es fan de Ryoga y Ukyo. Y si no lo es, lo disimula muy bien._

_Bien, muchos supondréis que esto es una traducción de la traducción del inglés de la historia original. Lamento deciros que no. Nada más me gustaría a mi que fuese eso, pero hay dos razones fundamentales por las que no lo son. El fanfiction traducido por , no solo estás incompleto, sino que el inglés que utiliza es un idioma oscuro y tenebroso, que dudo mucho que los propios ingleses entiendan. Cosa que me hace pensar que también es hindú, y no de los que sabe ingles perfectamente. _

_Nada de esto impidió que me leyera los tres primeros capítulos._

_De hecho, eran capítulos muy entretenidos, que te dejaban con ese sabor de boca, como de que ya lo has leído y a la vez, te es completamente original. Por aquellos día, yo me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo intentando retomar fanfictions estancados. Había terminado de dirigir y montar un cortometraje. Era verano y no tenía nada que hacer. Digamos que estaba con ese sentimiento de querer relajarte después de haber hecho algo productivo (o que tu crees que lo ha sido)._

_Evidentemente, como pasa siempre, mis intentos no fermentaron y acabé subiéndome por las paredes. Siempre me comentan que para volver a inspirarse para un fanfiction, lo mejor es ver la obra original. Yo Ranma ½ me la he leído varias veces y sus 38 tomos siempre me echan hacia atrás. Me miré una película (La del secuestro de las novias, para ser mas concretos), pero tampoco me acababa de animar. Supongo que porque desde los 12 años, la tengo más que vista. Así que me dedique a leer fanfiction. Empecé con españoles, y seguí con ingleses, que aunque no me entero de la mitad, me ayuda al menos a mejorar mi estado de bilingüe._

_Era una página medio muerta (de esas que la mitad de las imágenes te dicen que no están encontradas), hecha muy arcáicamente, que contenían varios fanfictions en formato HTML. Nada nuevo. Pero sin embargo, me traía recuerdos de cuando yo empecé en esto de los fanfiction. Así que les eche un ojo, y descubrí esta joya. Joya de tres capítulos. Joya inconclusa. Reconozco que yo no leo nada que no vea que tiene una actualización constante o al menos se que el autor tiene la dignidad de dar la cara, pero es que tampoco me esperaba encontrar nada bueno en una página alejada de la mano de cualquier dios de cualquier Partenón._

_El caso es que intenté investigar si había una traducción más avanzada, si existía otra traducción o cualquier cosa. Y me pasé así una semana entera, con una esperanza que si fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Y así, a los doce o trece días, cuanto ya buscaba por inercia, lo encontré. O creía haberlo encontrado. Y ni siquiera lo estaba buscando. Dando gracias a que el título original también era en inglés, encontré el fanfiction original. Con un Kidman bien grande al lado del título, al igual que la traducción. Y era hindú. No es que yo sepa hindú, o lo reconozca nada más leerlo, pero me fue increíblemente fácil averiguar la escritura. Tampoco es que sea un inútil. Y era toda una suerte, que entre todos los idiomas posibles, fuese hindú, y ahora os explico el porqué._

_En España hay mucha inmigración hindú. Al menos en el territorio que vivo yo. Y son muy buenos mercaderes (De hecho mi primera NES se la compre a un hindú). Como yo también soy emigrante, la parte donde vivo pues digamos que estamos un poco apelotonados. Hay de toda Sudamérica, coreanos, chinos, hindúes y del norte de África. Los europeos se van a las zona sur, que es la zona de turismo. El caso, es que tengo vecinos hindúes. No es que me lleve con ellos como uña y carne, pero al menos de pequeño, jugaba con su hija. Algo es algo. Creo recordar que nuestros padres no se llevaban del todo bien, aunque nunca lo supe del todo. El caso es que tenía cierta suerte con esto del idioma (como suele pasar siempre)._

_El problema es que hace años que no la veía, y empezaba a dudar que siguiera viviendo allí. Podría tocar y preguntarle a sus padre por su paradero. O decirle que se me ha quedado una cosa ahí que siempre quise recuperar. ¿Recuperar 15 años después? _

_- Hola – Me dijo un día en el ascensor una chica hindú. Y no había más hindúes en el edificio – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no?_

_Pocas veces me han dado ganas de volver a fumar. Esta ha sido una de ellas._

_- Creía que os habíais mudado – dije mientras me metía un chicle en la boca. Ella pulsó el botón del quinto piso._

_- Hay que ver que eres imbécil. Pero si te veo todo los días en la zona del tendero - Me dijo. Y me metí otros dos chicles en la boca. Siempre estoy demasiado dormido buscando algo limpio que ponerme, como para mirar a los vecinos._

_- Entonces no hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos – Le dije. La boca me sabía a menta fuerte. La chica en cuestión había dado un estirón increíble, y había conseguidos unos atributos igualmente increíbles. No esta muy flaca, de hecho se podría decir que esta con algún kilo de más, pero en ese punto en donde las curvas se le acentúan más, únicamente. Y añadido a el color oscuro de su piel y su pelo largo negro, solo conseguía que comiera chicles sin parar._

_- Bueno, ya nos veremos otro día, Jhony – Me dijo al salir del ascensor. Y metiéndose en su casa rápidamente. Había un problema y gordo. El primero: Que no me acordaba como se llamaba._

_De hecho, seguramente, si que la hubiese visto alguna vez, pero nunca caí que fuese la misma chica. De hecho me acuerdo de verla por la calle y que me saludara desde lo lejos y yo devolverle el saludo, siempre preguntándome porque me saludaban. Quizás realmente soy un imbécil._

_- ¿Cómo se llama la hija de los vecinos? – le pregunté a mi madre. Esta se me quedo mirando._

_- Ni idea. _

_- ¿Lo sabía Luis?_

_- No lo sé…_

_- ¿Qué hay para comer? _

_- No lo… - Dado que mi madre parecía un testigo de un asesinato de la mafia, me metí a la zona alta del armario. Y saque las cosas viejas de mi hermano._

_Me llevó dos horas y media, pero encontré una prueba sólida. En un casete, había grabado un programa de radio casero, de los que se graban de niños. Mi hermano hacía de presentador._

"_Y ahora damos paso a la pareja de moda del panorama musical, Jhony e Indira, del grupo…" y no me hizo falta escuchar más. Indira era el nombre. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Lo que no me acordaba es que se nos diese tan bien cantar canciones de Tom Jones. Después de tanta aventura para saber el nombre solo quedaba una cosa, pedirle ayuda. Cualquier tipo de ayuda. Con todo el morro y la cara dura que NO me caracteriza. Quiero que quede claro el "NO" delante de todo. Vamos, que no iba a ser algo fácil._

_- ¿Ves que nos vemos casi todos los días? – Me dijo desde su ventana del tendedero la mañana siguiente. Estaba colgando su ropa._

_- Siento no haberte prestado la atención necesaria – Le dije. No sabía que decirle. Y el hecho que yo estuviese en ropa interior, buscando unos pantalones no me ayudaba._

_- Siempre has sido un poco cabrón, así que no me extrañaba. – Dijo sin cortarse ni un pelo. No me acuerdo mucho de ella de pequeña, pero no creo que a esa edad me insultara frecuentemente. Así que aprovechando que parecía poseer cierta confianza conmigo, me dedique a romper un poco el hielo (ya con los pantalones puestos)_

_- ¿Qué tal está tu familia?_

_- Bien_

_- ¿Y de tu vida?_

_- Voy a la universidad. Odontología –_

_- Me sorprende…_

_- ¿Te sorprende?_

_- No me acuerdo que nos diera por jugar a los médicos hace años - No era de mis mejores chistes, pero servía de prueba de fuego. A ver como se lo tomaba._

_- Ja,ja. Conociéndote, no me habrías dejado ser a mi la médica – Bueno, se lo había tomado bien. Necesitaba un cigarrillo – ¿Y tú?_

_- Busco trabajo. En la TV –_

_- ¿Estudiaste televisión? –_

_- Realización Audiovisual –_

_- Wooo, ¿y tu familia? –_

_- Bien_

_- ¿Tus padres?_

_- Por aquí andan_

_- ¿Y tu hermano?_

_- Muerto_

_Y se hizo el silencio. La había cagado. Vamos, tampoco estaba como para dar otra contestación. Pero quizás tuve que dárselo con más tacto. Pero al menos, ella supo solucionarlo._

_- Es verdad, que "ida de pinza". Perdona._

_- No es nada – contesté, mientras terminaba de ordenar los calcetines y pillar mi ropa para llevármela. Haciéndome el loco intenté despedirme de ella – Pues ya hablamos la próxima vez que tengas colada –_

_- Claro – Contestó. Parecía que también recogía sus cosas cuando me di la vuelta y rezando lo que sabía le dije:_

_- Oye, ya que estamos, ¿Podrías echarme una mano con una cosa?_

_He de advertir que me esperaba algo muy diferente de la habitación de una chica universitaria hindú. O muchos libros o muchas cosas hindúes. Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Era bastante sosa, con algún póster de estrellas pop tales como Alejandro Sanz, algo desteñidos. Por lo demás, si me dicen que es la habitación de una chica lo dudaría._

_- Te esperabas algo como póster de los Red Hot o algo ¿no? _

_- No exactamente_

_- Tu serás rockero ¿no?_

_- Realmente vivo la música de décadas atrás… - Tengo que advertir que al igual que yo, Indira viajó de muy pequeña para España. Así que nunca la veríais viendo películas de Bollywood, ni vistiendo ropa hindú (aunque seguramente le quedaría bastante bien). Por lo tanto es bastante normal que tenga cosas como el Sanz o Maná en su casa._

_- Entonces… – dijo mientras encendía el ordenador – Quieres que te deje algo para traducir del hindú._

_- Tu sabes hindú ¿no?_

_- Algo… - Pareciera que ese "algo" significaba "Mas bien no". Pero me fié – Déjame la página que quieres traducir._

_Busqué la web y la dirección del primer capítulo del fanfiction. Fue algo bastante rápido. Indira lo miró un momento con una cara de extrañeza total. No es que tuviese planeado decírselo, pero en el caso de que me lo preguntara, ¿como se supone que le explico yo a una universitaria sana y atractiva, sin la menor pinta otaku, que lo que está leyendo es un relato hindú basado en un cómic japonés de los 90, que se tradujo hace unos 3 años al inglés, y que estaba intentando leerlo en el idioma original?_

_- Esto está en Hindú "chungo"_

_- Vamos, que no esta escrito a lo "amiguetes"_

_- Exacto. Tardarías un año, aún dejándote varios libros, en traducir un capítulo. Y eso obviando que el resultado no va a ser una traducción exacta._

_Hacía calor e Indira iba con pantalones cortos que le dejaba ver sus muslos. Pero curiosamente en ese momento, deje por un momento de recrearme la vista y me obsesionó la idea de que solo aprendiendo hindú tendría la posibilidad de terminar de leer la historia. Y eso me dio vueltas toda la noche. ¿Cómo podía estar tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos? Y lo peor, significa que rendirme era igual a no tener excusa para retrasar más mis fanfiction y ponerme a escribir de una vez._

_ - He leído el primer capítulo – Me dijo Indira desde su ventana a la mañana siguiente. Ahora era yo el que tendía la ropa - ¿Qué se supone que es?_

_ - Bueno, supongo que algo muy original – Le dije intentando no mirarla. No se si era una tradición hindú, pero cada vez que la veía venía con menos ropa. Al menos se que sus padres no son islámicos._

_ - ¿Por qué se narra en Japón?_

_- Supongo que porque en Siberia hace mucho frío_

_- Déja de tomarme por una estúpida y dime que es exactamente – Suspiré. Aún me quedaba media colada y la cesta estaba bien visible para ella. No había manera de escaparse de su interrogatorio y de su feminidad que sacaba a relucir cada vez con mas frecuencia._

_- Es un relato basado en un cómic japonés de los 90. La tal Kidman será una fan que seguramente lo publicó para le resto de los fans hindúes - Indira se me quedó mirando pensativa. Luego se agachó un momento._

_- ¿Y el interés por leerlo? – Me preguntó. Se notaba que se estaba vistiendo a escondidas mías._

_- Bueno a cada uno tiene sus aficiones. Tu la de desteñir poster de cantantes de poca monta, y yo la de leer relatos en idiomas que no conozco sobre cómics nipones de hace una década o más._

_- Es un fan – me dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Se había puesto una camiseta de los Red Hot. Se tomó el pelo para sacar su melena de dentro de la camiseta._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- El Kidman. Es un hombre. O eso creo. Por la manera de narrar._

_- Pareces muy segura_

_- Bueno, seguramente si siguiera leyendo lo confirmaría – Dijo, a la vez que terminaba de colgar la última prenda. Empecé a recoger mis cosas._

_- Bueno nunca se sabrá. Y realmente era lo menos importante de todo._

_- Ya._

_- Bueno, – le dije mientras me empezaba a marchar – hasta la próxima colada._

_- Chao – dijo, mientras se dio media vuelta. Yo hice lo mismo y me empecé a largar. Pero a los poco segundos, una traba de colgar la ropa me golpeó en la cabeza. Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, con su camiseta roja de los Red Hot desviando la mirada._

_- ¿Y si te lo leo?_

_Y así señores, conseguí traductora para el fanfiction. Pero el problema es que Indira, como advirtió, tampoco es experta en hindú, y al poco de empezar a leer el capítulo me di cuenta que no lo contaba literalmente, sino que me leía mas o menos lo que entendía. Eso sin decir que, aun entendiendo que hiciese calor por el verano, no me parecía normal tanto despelote, y menos delante mío. Dicen que la manera de saber si eres pesimista o optimista para un hombre, es como consideras esta situación: o que la chica se te está insinuando, o que no te considera como un hombre. Yo soy de los de la segunda opinión, pero eso no quita que más de una vez se me vayan los ojos._

_El resultado final era un resumen más o menos de lo que decía la historia, más unas horas de tensión sexual por mi parte, ¿y para qué? Es decir, ¿para qué todo eso? La historia se perdería igualmente. Dentro de un año no me acordaría de que me la contó y seguramente se negaría a volver a contármela si se lo pidiera dentro de un tiempo. Tampoco es una traducción exacta de la historia, y sospecho que la mujer esta se salta cosas._

_- Escríbela – Me dijo El Gran Kaiosama. No es que seamos íntimos amigos, pero como nos gusta los mismos rollos de escribir fanfiction para perder el tiempo, supongo que nos caemos bien y hablamos de vez en cuando por MSN._

_- Pero si no es una traducción fiel._

_- Bueno, si lo explicas no creo que a nadie le importe._

_- No creo que sea lo correcto. Además no me sentiría a gusto pidiendo que me lo tradujeran mientras yo lo copio sin dar explicaciones – Realmente me daba igual, lo que no creo que me concentrara con esa chiquilla semi-desnuda en medio de la habitación. Aunque eso no se lo dije. Que sabía él de mi problema de faldas._

_- Puedes hacerlo para ti entonces. Para recordarlo._

_- Bueno…_

_- Y después me lo pasas._

_- Creo que esa sería otra manera de publicación._

_- Tampoco me puedes contar algo así, y negarme el derecho a leerlo – Opino que la gente de este siglo y el pasado poseen la gran capacidad de adjudicarse derechos con una facilidad pasmosa. Aún así, el hecho de que solo yo conociera esa historia me hacía sentir, no sé, algo solo. Bueno, Indira y sus muslos bronceados también la conocen, pero su interés se reduce a la historia en si, y no a un nivel fandom. Supongo que me dio por pensar._

_Y así llegamos a este momento. La decisión final de escribir el resumen de la traducción-explicativa del fanfiction "__**Twenty Kilos of Ice**__". Evidentemente la narración es mía, pero las ideas y gran parte del diálogo es lo más exacto que puede ser al de Kidman. Bueno, lo más exacto de la interpretación de Indira del texto de Kidman. Hay algunas cosas que he tenido que cambiar, otras que fiarme de mi sentido del gusto, y otras imaginárnoslas, por problemas de traducción y entendimiento. Bueno lo explicaré si es necesario, y también cosas que creo en necesidad de explicar de la historia._

_Por cierto agradezco desde aquí a Indira por ayudarme, y al verano por obligarla a ir con poca ropa en nuestras sesiones._

_23 de Noviembre de 2009_


	2. El hombre que regalaba máscaras a los

**20 Kilos de Hielo**

_·Twenty Kilos of Ice·_

Traducción resumida de un fanfiction de Kidman.

Capítulo 01:

El hombre que regalaba máscaras a los niños.

- ¡Kuonji-san! - Se escuchó afuera de la tienda de acampada. Eran las 7 de la mañana de probablemente, el verano más caluroso que Ukyo podría recordar. Y recordaba bastantes veranos. Por eso, la lógica le decía que siguiese durmiendo, mientras aún el fresco de la noche duraba - ¡Kuonji-san!

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – Respondió Ukyo, mientra entreabría la cremallera de su tienda. Asomó medio rostro.

- ¡Hay que ir a buscar el hielo! – Le gritó Sakurata, el niño prodigio. Prodigio, porque aún no yendo a la escuela, podía pasar los exámenes a distancia. Algo que Ukyo en su vida se vio capaz de hacer. Aún recuerda los exámenes de admisión de cada ciudad por la que pasó de pequeña.

- ¿Hoy no le tocaba a Saito-san? – Pregunto la joven, mientras se quitaba las legañas. El chico negó con la cabeza., mientras volvía a brincar.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – Y allí se acabó la discusión. No había porque darle mas vueltas. Una de las cualidades que poseía el pequeño Sakurata, al igual que seguramente todos los niños, es la de creer que siempre tienen razón. O eso pensaba Ukyo cuando se decidía a cambiarse de ropa. También pensaba que poseían una energía inusual, como si vinieran con la batería totalmente cargada de fábrica. Nunca se cansaban de nada. A diferencia de ella.

- Ni que tuviese 50 años - se dijo a si misma, mientras que se tocaba los riñones, completamente en ropa interior. Si tuviese un espejo delante de ella, seguramente ni se reconocería. Unas ojeras hasta los mofletes, totalmente despeinada, y poniéndose un chándal amarillo después de haber dormido solamente 4 horas. 22 años, de los que seguramente aparentaba 32, y de los cuales sentía 55. Toda una ecuación matemática.

- ¡Vamos, Kuonji-san! – Y claro, si a eso le añadimos ese generoso "-san", Ukyo no estaba como para sentirse una quinceañera.

- ¡Que ya voy!

Ir a buscar el hielo era un ritual semanal. Es decir, que Ukyo hacía una vez por semana. Y ella ni siquiera lo usaba. Bueno, ni ninguno que lo fuese a buscar nunca. El único que lo usaba era el vendedor de helados, Adachi-san. Es anciano hombre, era el heladero de la feria. Un artesano de los helados, por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo hacía todo con mimo y dedicación. Esto no quiere decir que Ukyo no hiciese su trabajo sin mimo, pero el hombre era especial. Era lo que Ukyo llamaría un maestro. De echo, una gran parte de la ganancia de la feria, se debía a esos helados de hielo. Y es que, desde que ingresó a este grupo de trabajo ambulante, solo había una cosa clara: El heladero es el que más aporta de todos. Ukyo puede que fuese la cuarta y o la quinta del ranking de benefactores del grupo. Al fin y al cabo hacía okonomiyakis. La gente puede que no se permita algunas atracciones, pero siempre se permitía comer algo. Pero los helados era algo totalmente superior. Su puesto siempre está lleno. Por alguna extraña razón, es así.

- Saku-chan, ¿Alguna vez hubo otro heladero aparte de tu abuelo? – Le preguntó Ukyo al crío, que la acompañaba a comprar el hielo. Este la miró un momento.

- Si – dijo, mientras siguió caminando tirando el carro hermético.

- ¿Y era mejor que tu abuelo?

- Nunca probé sus helados – Contestó finalmente. Ukyo supuso que tampoco tenía mucho sentido tener dos vendedores de lo mismo. Y al ser el más anciano, Adachi-san era probablemente, en muchos asuntos del grupo, la voz cantante. Aunque nunca ha hablado mucho con él. Pero supuso que no le haría mucha gracia que hubiese competencia entre la gente. De hecho, nunca la ha habido, al menos, el tiempo que ella llevaba allí.

- Veinte kilos de hielo, por favor – Dijo Ukyo en el mostrador de una gasolinera. El chico la miró de arriba abajo – "No hace falta que me digas que parezco una dibujante de cómics" – Pensó nuestra cocinera. No había que recordar mucho, para que Ukyo se diese cuenta lo mucho que se había dejado ir. De echo lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Vale que hace años, tuviese cierto éxito, pero realmente, para una compra matutina, ¿dónde está la gracia de arreglarse? El único hombre interesante que se encontraría en el día, es el crío que tenía al lado. Y ya lo conocía.

- Son 2000 yenes – dijo el chico del mostrador, después de que con ayuda de Saku-chan, metiesen las bolsas de hielo en carro. Ukyo pagó, y con la misma calma con la que vinieron, se marcharon.

En el parque, ya todas las tiendas de campañas se habían disuelto. Los martillos empezaban a sonar y la algarabía clásica de el alzamiento de una feria de verano, comenzaba.

- ¡Uchan! – gritó Aki, la mujer del puesto de peces. Con una mano, Ukyo la saludo. Había instalado su puesto de okonomiyaki junto al suyo. Cosa que a Ukyo no le hacía mucha gracia. Para entendernos, Aki era una mujer de unos 32 años de edad, delgada, pelo medio largo y fumadora. Fue la primera amistad de Ukyo en el gremio. Hasta ahí todo bien. El asunto es que era bastante descarriada, descarada, y habladora. Tampoco eso es mucho problema. El problema real, es que solía meterse en líos con mucha facilidad. Era la primera en apuntarse a una pelea, y la que más labia tenía para discutir. Tanta, que Ukyo pensaba que le daba igual con quién discutir, mientras puédese hacerlo. Incluso con ella. Así que, aunque le caía bien y realmente era una mujer sincera; siendo este el día de la semana que no podía dormir más de 4 horas, no le apetecía lo más mínimo pasarse la tarde-noche con ella.

- Gracias Kuonji-san – Dijo Sakurata, cuando ya llegaron al puesto de helado. El abuelo, el señor Adachi, vino a recoger a su nieto y a la mercancía.

- Muchísimas gracias, Kuonji-san – Le dijo el anciano con una reverencia. Ukyo se la devolvió.

- Si necesita otra cosa más, no dude en avisarme.

- No se preocupe – Dijo otra vez el anciano, despidiéndose y volviendo a los adentro de su puesto. Y Ukyo soltó un suspiro profundo. Tocaba preparar sus cosas.

La idea clásica de un día para Ukyo, era la siguiente: Levantarse, vestirse, guardar la tienda de campaña (siempre que no tuviese "turno de hielo"), desayunar, sacar sus cosas, preparar sus puesto, comer, revisar y comprar ingredientes, descansar, cambiarse y arreglarse, calentar la parrilla, preparar alguno okonomiyakis, y abrir el puesto. Bueno, todos abrían la feria a la vez. Lo importante es que hoy no fue un día diferente, en ese aspecto. Por lo que con todo ese trabajo, ya eran las seis de la tarde, hora de abrir.

- Deberías hacer algo con esas ojeras – Le dijo Aki. "Ahí viene", pensó Ukyo.

- No tengo la mínima gana de discutir, Aki-san – Le dijo, mientras veía venir al gentío acercarse al parque.

- No querrás pasarte la vida de feriante ¿no?. Mira como he acabado yo. – Otro anzuelo de la señorita Aki. En su momento, Ukyo descubrió que nombrarle el poco éxito con los hombres que tiene Aki, o insinuarle que debería echarse marido, era una declaración de guerra dialéctica.

- Eso es porque ningún hombre es suficiente hombre para ti, Aki-san – Le contestó Ukyo.

_Hola, soy yo (). Bien como la mayoría sabréis, el "–san" es lo más parecido a señor o señora. El problema es que, según Indira, Kidman escribió todo en plan, "señorita Kuonji", o "señor Adachi". Vamos, que en si está bien la traducción, pero a la larga, que todos se llamen tan cortésmente, desconcertaba bastante. Y era poco práctico. Así que lo cambié. Otra cosa es el siguiente tema. _

_- "Que machista es todo esto ¿no?" – Chin pún. Esto es lo que me soltó Indira a estas alturas. El hecho que la conversación girara tanto en lo de buscar matrimonio, como si la realidad de una mujer solo pudiese ser conseguida por el hecho de juntarse con un hombre, la desconcertó un poco. Un poco bastante. Así que aclaremos esto. En Japón la cosa es así. Es decir, ahora mismo supongo que la mujer es más independiente que hace 4 décadas, y lo será más dentro de otras 4. Pero que tampoco esta la cosa como para "tirar cohetes" por allí. Aunque quizás el problema, es que Kidman es hindú. No tengo nada en contra de esa cultura, pero la cosa está también por los mismos lares por ese país. En este punto no sabría deciros si Kidman escribió este tipo de conversación desde un punto de vista totalmente argumentado en la cultura japonesa, o simplemente aplicando la suya propia. El caso es que yo tampoco creo que una mujer deba casarse para ser algo en la vida. Que quede claro. Y que quede claro que cuando aparezca Ryoga, Ukyo no se le va a tirar encima como loba en celo, buscando salir de todo eso. Tampoco es eso, pero era solo por advertir que si os encontráis con algo que no termina de encajar en la cultura occidental, lo tengáis en cuenta. Ya está, me callo. _

- Que bien esquivas los temas, chica.

- Llevo tres años contigo, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más – le contestó. La gente no dejaba de entrar, así que poco tardaron en meterse en faena. Aún estando a una distancia considerable como para hablarse mutuamente, cada vez que Aki veía un momento libre, se acercaba al puesto a Ukyo.

- Pero en serio Uchan, deberías pensar en tu futuro. ¿Piensas estar aquí haciendo de comer por dinero, toda la vida?

- Siempre he cocinado okonomiyakis.

- ¿Y no sería mejor cocinar para alguien a quien quieres?

- No creo que encuentre a alguien que sólo comiese okonomiyakis todos los días – Dijo mientras sonreía – Pero estoy bien aquí.

- Eso lo dices ahora, pero después de diez años, no pensarás así – Aki se encendió un cigarro – Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién narices quiere pasarse la vida solo, trabajando para mantenerse? Yo…

- "Debí haberme casado cuando tuve la oportunidad" – contestó Ukyo mientras le pasaba dos okonomiyakis a una pareja. Aki soltó un hilillo de humo.

- Al menos sé que recuerdas lo que te digo.

- Llevo tres años escuchándolo. Creo que desde el primer día.

- ¿Y que te esperabas? Aún recuerdo la cara que se nos quedo a todos cuando una chica de 20 años, que apenas podía con su propio puesto ambulante, nos pidió unirse – otra calada – Se que es el negocio familiar y todo eso.

- Sabes que a mí lo de casarse, no es una idea que me llame la atención.

- Una mala experiencia no significa que todo sea así – Una mala experiencia, dice. A Ukyo, lo de "mala experiencia" le parecía como describir el Océano Pacífico como un charco estancado. Pero que iba a saber Aki. Que iba a saber nadie.

- Si tu lo dices.

- Vamos a ver ¿Que es lo que pasó exactamente? Vale, estuviste prometida y no salio bien. ¿Tanto problema con eso? – Ukyo, al oír eso, apuntó con su espátula la cara de Aki. Esta miró la espátula, aun con el cigarro en la boca - ¿Qué?

- Te roban los peces – Le dijo Ukyo. Aki se giró, y vio como unos niños de 9 años se saltaban la gracia de sacar los peces con el aro de papel, y usaban las bolsas de plástico directamente.

- ¡Malditos gamberros! – Y mientras Aki los maldecía, y estos huían, Ukyo siguió a lo suyo, preparar okonomiyakis. Y así seguiría toda la noche. Y toda la vida. Porque para ella, eso estaba bien. Puede que en un tiempo, pensó que su vida podría ser mejor, pero ahora, después de perder tanto, sabía conformarse. No estaba tan mal. Era parte de un grupo. La apreciaban. Era auto suficiente y además, se sentía a gusto con lo que hacía. ¿Qué más daba lo que fue, y lo que no fue? ¿qué mas daba todo y nada?

- ¡¿Dónde esta Adachi-san?! – preguntó el señor Kuroko, el del puesto de dulces. Ukyo y Aki lo miraron.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Kuroko-san? – le preguntó Aki, que había decidido permanecer vigilando su puesto.

- ¡Hay un tipo vendiendo máscara!- Aseguró el hombre. Es verdad que vender máscaras en una feria, no era algo extraño. El asunto es que nunca ha habido un vendedor de máscaras en la asociación de feriantes. Al menos desde que Ukyo ha estado. Eso quería decir, que alguien se estaba aprovechando de la situación para hacer negocio propio.

- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Dónde está?! – preguntó Aki inmediatamente. Ukyo sabía lo que pasaría: Lo echarían a patada. Bueno, más bien, Aki lo echaría a patadas. Le soltaría tal discurso que seguramente, con tal de no volver a encontrarse con ella, el tipo nunca más volvería por aquí.

- Mi abuelo dice que no hagamos nada aún – Soltó Sakurata, que pasaba por allí. Seguramente su abuelo, que se olía que la primera en saltar sería Aki, le envió para detenerla – Una pelea no sería buena imagen para la feria.

- Tiene razón… - Dijo Kuroko – ¿Qué opinas tú, Kuonji-san?

- Bueno, no creo que se largue así como así. Saito-san lo detendrá si quiere huir antes de que acabemos.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Lanzándole globos?! – se quejó Aki

- Nadie puede permitirse dejar el puesto ahora. Solo podemos esperar – Ukyo seguía sirviendo okonomiyakis a los cliente – Por cierto, ¿y tu puesto, Kuroko-san? –

- ¡Joder! – Así fue como Kuroko se marchó corriendo después de darse cuenta de su error.

- "Ahora me espera la noche perfecta" – pensó Ukyo. Se refería a el hecho de escuchar durante toda la jornada, a Aki quejándose del "sinvergüenza" que se ha atrevido a venir a sacar dinero sin aportar, a Sakurata hacer la ronda para informar que el individuo seguía vendiendo. Nada nuevo, teniendo en cuenta de que ha pasado más veces.

- Se va ha enterar como lo vea venir – susurraba Aki mientras fumaba sin parar. Era como un perro esperando a que la soltaran.

- No creo que sea para tanto – Ukyo, que ya sabía lo que pasaría, intentaba suavizar las cosas.

- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¡Nosotros hemos pagado al ayuntamiento por poder estar aquí! ¡¿Qué se cree viniendo aquí sin ni siquiera saludar o dignarse a pedir permiso?!

- Seguramente es un pobre hombre que creyó que era un feria gratuita – Y la mayoría de veces lo era.

- ¡Eso no es excusa!

- Nada nunca ha sido excusa para ti

- ¡Argggg!

La noche se acababa. Ukyo empezaba a guardar sus cosas, mientras veía como su amiga esperaba a que le dieran la señal. Pero ella no quería saber nada de todo eso. Después, Aki se pavonearía delante de todos, diciendo como espantó al intruso. Bueno, mas bien mañana. Porque lo único que haría ahora Ukyo, es recoger y dormir. Ya se ocuparían ellos. Al fin y al cabo, había dormido sólo 4 horas.

- Mi abuelo dicen que vayamos a ver – dijo Sakurata, que volvió a su zona. Aki salió disparada, sin recoger lo suyo. Ya apenas quedaba nadie en la feria así que más de uno dejo su puesto en pie, para ir a cantarle las cuarentas al "delincuente". Sakurata se quedó en el puesto de Ukyo.

- ¿Tiene cara de malo? – preguntó la chica de los okonomiyakis. Sakurata solamente la miraba. – El hombre, ¿parece mala persona?

Silencio.

Ukyo suspiró, y le pasó un okonomiyaki de marisco, que tenía guardado para él. Siempre hacía lo mismo. De hecho Ukyo siempre pensó que estaba muy mimado. Pero claro, era el único niño de la asociación.

- Es bueno – Dijo entre mordisco y mordisco el niño.

- Oh, ¿Y a que se debe esa deducción, señor detective?

- Me regaló una máscara.

- Yo te he regalado comida ¿también soy buena? –

- Tu eres la tercera mejor.

- ¿La tercera mejor qué?

- La tercera mejor persona de conozco – Al oír esto, Ukyo se echó a reír. Un piropo, aunque sea tan ambiguo y de un niño de ocho años, siempre era bien recibido.

- Supongo que el mejor es tu abuelo – El chico asintió - ¿Y la segunda?

- Tu no lo conoces.

- Entonces es el hombre de las máscaras – dijo mientras volvía a recoger – Tiene que ser una máscara muy bonita, para que me superara – Ukyo se agachó y se puso a guardar sus ingredientes, mientras oía los pasos del niño. Sólo por el sonido sabía que estaba tramando algo. Cuando lo oyó suficientemente cerca, pudo ver sus pies a su lado. Ukyo se giró hacia él, con la intención de asustarle. Una pequeña broma para que aprendiera a no asustar a al gente.

- ¡Kui! – dijo el niño con la máscara puesta. Y a Ukyo se le sobrecogió el alma. Fue algo indescriptible. Como si de repente una cascada de agua helada le cayera encima. Se sentía empapada, y por un instante no tuvo claro donde estaba. Que hacía, que era de ella. Mientras le venían recuerdos a la cabeza, se levantó lentamente y le sacó con delicadeza la máscara al chico. Este no podía dejar de observarla. Y ella a la máscara.

- ¿Donde esta el hombre que te dió esta máscara? – le preguntó. Y Sakurata solo señalo a la entrada de la feria.

Había una muchedumbre de feriantes alrededor de algo, eso estaba claro. Los gritos agudos de Aki se podían oír muy claramente, y su tono de reprocha se entendía. Cuando Ukyo llegó al lugar, no podía ver con claridad entre tanta gente. Solo sabía lo que sabía siempre. Aki habría pateado el puesto del chico, le habría empujado, y cuando estuviese en el suelo mirándola, le habría empezado a soltar el sermón. Era su "modus operandis". Seguramente alguien la estaría agarrando para impedir que se lanzarse al chico. Todo eso Ukyo ya lo sabía. Lo que, por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo viviendo lo mismo, eso no le interesaba. Solo quería saber si era él. Si era quien pensaba. Si realmente estaba sucediendo lo que creía. Que iba a hacer y sobretodo, que es lo que esperaba que sucediese. Que con que cara miraría su pasado después de cinco años. O como se sentiría al descubrir que su pasado no volvería.

- ¡Así que dime, ¿cómo nos compensarás?! – gritaba Aki al chico en el suelo. Tenía una clara marca roja en su cara, de un golpe.

- Tranquilízate Aki-san – decía el señor Saito mientra la agarraba como podía.

- ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡¿Cómo podéis ver como nos roba y estar tan tranquilos?! ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

- Pagaré la cuota…

- ¡¿Crees que puedes ahora solucionarlo con dinero?! ¡Es cosa de educación! ¡¿Voy yo a tu casa y me como tu comida?!

- Lo siento…

- ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿Qué lo sien…?! – Aki calló al ver como Ukyo se planta al lado suyo – ¡Míralo, Uchan, este es el desgraciado que nos quiere joder la vida!

Pero Ukyo no contestó. Solamente lo miraba. En silencio. Ya no era una cascada, era una inundación. Sentía que se ahogaba, que no tenía aire. Que el agua desmoronaba el castillo de arena que había construido en un profundo hoyo, y que se inundaba. Era tanto que no podía ni pensar, ni sentir con claridad. Solo podía llorar. Todos, incrédulos, miraban la escena. Ukyo no podía reprimir el llanto, que pasó de lágrimas en silencio, a una respiración entrecortada. Después a un susurro triste, entre respiración.

- ¡¿Qué pasa Ukyo?! – Dijo Aki, soltándose de el señor Saito. Como pudo la abrazó, pero Ukyo empezó a zarandearse. Se intentaba soltar - ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

- ¿Por… por…qué? – Decía mientras intentaba liberarse. Aki la apretaba con más fuerza.

- ¡¿Pero que pasa?! – gritaba Aki - ¡Por favor, dime que te pasa!

- ¿Ukyo? – dijo el chico en el suelo. Y todo callaron. Y lo miraron. Aki soltó a Ukyo y esta calló al suelo de rodillas.

- ¿Ryoga… porqué? – dijo entre sollozos la chica. Ryoga la miró sorprendido un momento, pero solo duró eso. Un momento. Porque solo tuvo fuerzas para agachar la cabeza.

- Lo siento en el alma Ukyo… - Y al oír esto, con toda su fuerza Ukyo azotó la máscara de Sakurata en el suelo. La máscara de papel de un cerdo negro con una pañoleta se rompió en mil pedazos. Y no quedó nada de ella.

Fin del capítulo 01.

[Terminado a las 5:35 de la de la noche, horario de Greenwich]

[¡Rompiendo Tradicciones!:Como ya hay suficientes comentarios en el fics, el autor excluye cualquier comentario post-capítulo. Eso incluye el chiste habitual. (¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por quéeeee?!).]


	3. La invitación de desayuno y la estanterí

**20 Kilos de Hielo**

_·Twenty Kilos of Ice·_

Traducción resumida de un fanfiction de Kidman.

Capítulo 02:

La invitación de desayuno y la estantería donde las máscaras bailaban.

Ukyo se despertó a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente. Aún le picaban los ojos. Estaba totalmente desorientaba. Y apenas se acordaba de lo que había pasado. Sólo recuerda un abrazo. El abrazo a Ryoga. O eso creía ella. Tampoco tenía claro porqué lo abrazó, pero anoche había perdido el control completamente. Así que supuso que un poco eso la excusaba. La excusaba de echarse a llorar tan de repente, y de hacer estupideces. Realmente lo que pasó, le excusaba a todos de todo. O eso es lo que sentía.

- ¿Qué tal? – Oyó al salir de su tienda de campaña. Aki estaba sentada en las afueras de la suya, fumando.

- Lamento lo de ayer…

- No hay nada por lo que disculparse – Aki vio como la chica aun seguía desorientada. El sol estaba a punto de salir.

- ¿Qué fue..?

- Terminaste durmiéndote, abrazado al chico. – Dio una calada a su cigarro – Después, el mismo te llevo a tu tienda. Y se marchó.

- ¿Se marchó?

- Y se disculpó por última vez.

- No me creo que lo dejases marchar tan fácilmente. – Ukyo se sintió mal. Ryoga no se merecía eso. Al fin y al cabo, era su amigo, incluso después de todo lo que pasó.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hiciera? Estaba tan perdida como tú. No puedes pedirme que supiese lo que hacer en esa situación. Además… - Aki, cigarro en mano, señaló hacia el final del parque – Sigue ahí.

La chica no pudo guardarse su sonrisa. Ryoga salía de su tienda de campaña, en el punto más alejado del parque.

- Estuvo dando vueltas por el parque como dos horas, y después se instaló.

- No ha cambiado en nada. – Y sin decir nada más, se dirigió hacia él. Aki la vio marchar, sin decirle nada más. Todo a su tiempo.

Ryoga intentaba recoger sus cosas lo más rápido posible. No le hacía ninguna gracia seguir ahí. Puede que ayer el cansancio no le dejara pensar con claridad, pero debió irse anoche. Costara las horas que le costaran. Y punto. Por que esa era la única manera de impedir la conversación que estaba a punto de suceder. No es que el supiera lo que se dirían, incluso no quería saberlo. Pero ver venir a Ukyo, tan lentamente, le traía recuerdos que no quería tener más junto a él. Y eso que se podría decir que nunca consiguió desprenderse de ellos.

- Hola. – dijo Ukyo cuando llegó a su lado. Estaba igual que como la recordaba. Puede que un poco desmejorada, seguramente por la "nochecita" que le dio ayer el mismo. Pero seguía con esa sonrisa tan característica. Con esa sonrisa que te hace comprender, que no sabes nada de lo que puede estar sucediendo dentro de su cabeza.

- Lo siento… - esa son las únicas palabras que desde hace unas horas, le podía decir. Y sentía que nunca sería suficiente.

- Deja ya de disculparte, Ryoga. ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó ella.

- Lo siento… no debí haber venido…

- ¡Te he preguntado que como estás! – gritó Ukyo. Se hizo un silencio. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que aparentaba en un principio – Lo siento, aún… aún estoy un poco trastornada.

- Estoy como siempre. – contestó Ryoga, sin dejar de preparar sus cosas. Sería mejor terminar lo más rápido posible esta conversación.

- Me alegro de veras

- Y tú, ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente - Ukyo suspiró. Lo mejor era sincerarse. A estas alturas, fingir ya no serviría de nada. – En serio, me alegra volver a verte. No quería que te marcharas después de haberte hecho pasar por todo esto.

- Esto acostumbrado, tranquila.

- Eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto. – Ukyo intentó buscar dinero en su bolsillo - ¿Quieres… quieres ir a desayunar algo? Yo te invito.

- No gracias. Me marcho ahora mismo.

- Me han dicho que apenas has dormido.

- Seguramente tu tampoco has dormido mucho.

- Por favor Ryoga, no hagas esto más complicado de lo que es. Somos amigos…

- Yo ya no tengo amigos. Y si lo fuéramos, no sería complicado. No sería…

- ¡Para ya, Ryoga! –Ukyo estaba de los nervios - ¡Joder, tan difícil es comprender…!

- ¡¿Y de qué hablaríamos?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Del pasado?! ¡¿Volveríamos a lo de siempre?! ¡Todo es muy fácil desde tu punto de vista!

- ¡¿Qué es fácil?! ¡¿Qué es fácil?! ¡¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo Ryoga?! ¡¿Eres conciente de…?!

- Discúlpenme… - Y la conversación terminó en ese punto. El señor Adachi, junto a su nieto, hacía rato que se estaban acercando a donde estaban Ryoga y Ukyo. Estos, aún alterados le miraron sorprendidos – Me gustaría hablar con usted, Hibiki-san.

- Yo… yo me marchaba ya. Lamento las molestias.

- Tengo que ir a buscar hielo para mi puesto. ¿Me haría el favor de acompañarme? – Ante la petición, Ryoga observó el panorama. El señor Adachi, con un bastón en mano, se apoyaba al lado de su nieto, que llevaba el carro hermético.

- Adachi-san es muy mayor y ni él ni su nieto pueden cargar el hielo de vuelta al parque… - Le comentó Ukyo.

- Me haría un favor enorme si me presta su ayuda, Hibiki-san. – Ryoga finalmente, rascándose la cabeza, aceptó – Volveremos en una hora, puede dejar sus cosas aquí.

Ukyo vio marcharse a los tres hombre, Saku-chan, Adachi-san y Ryoga, hacia la ciudad. Las cosas no podrían haber salido peor.

- Así que es ese… – Dijo Aki, que se acercaba a Ukyo.

- ¿Quién?

- Tu prometido.

- No. No lo es. – Ukyo suspiró mientras se agacha para ver las cosas de Ryoga. Tenía un saco lleno de máscaras de papel – A mi ex prometido nunca lo conocerás.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno Ryoga… También es alguien muy importante. Tanto como mi prometido. Aunque a ninguno de los dos nos guste – Ukyo se puso la máscara de cerdo. Era el mismo modelo que rompió la noche anterior - ¡Kui!

- Bueno, al menos tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar.

- Eso es lo que pienso yo. Y aunque me cueste, me gustaría hablar de muchas cosas. Pero… – Ukyo se quitó nuevamente la máscara – Pero después de tantos años huyendo de todo, ¿realmente hay algo de lo que queramos hablar realmente?

- Entiendo…

- De lo único que me puedo dar cuenta es que para Ryoga y para mí, tal como están las cosas ahora mismo, ya no nos queda nada de lo que hablar – Y diciendo esto, finalmente Ukyo se sentó en el suelo, mientras seguía registrando las máscaras.

Ryoga no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el trayecto que llevaban junto a sus acompañantes. De echo, ya habían comprado el hielo y volvían, muy cómodamente, al lugar de partida. Y lo único que quería era terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

- Me gustaría que se nos uniera, Hibiki-san. – Dijo el señor Adachi, sin dejar de mirar el camino.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Hace tiempo tuvimos un vendedor de máscaras en nuestra feria, pero nos dejó después de conseguir un trabajo estable y una familia. Me gustaría que usted ocupara su puesto.

- Lo siento… - contestó Ryoga – No tengo ningún interés. Pero le agradezco la propuesta.

- Antes de responderme, al menos analice los "pro y contras". Nosotros le ofrecemos una ayuda indispensable para no volverse loco en este trabajo.

- ¿Ayuda?

- Una familia que cuidará de usted. Para nosotros, la nuestra asociación de feriantes es mas que un acuerdo comercial. Es una comunidad que nos ayudamos mutuamente. Nuestro dinero es de todos, y nuestro beneficio también – Ryoga se quedó mudo ante las palabras. El señor Adachi no le miraba a la cara mientras se lo decía, solo miraba al horizonte.

- Bueno, no es mi método de vivir.

- ¿Y le ha servido su método para vivir? – El señor Adachi, como esperando la contestación, la respondió de inmediato. Ryoga miró un momento el contenedor hermético, mientras tiraba de él, verificando que todo estaba correcto.

- Creo que no estoy en condiciones de vivir de otra forma.

- Lo que creo yo es que no cree merecer otra forma de vida – Por primera vez, el señor Adachi se giró hacia el. Aunque usaba bastón, caminaba erguido. Era algo más alto que Ryoga, pero sus canas, su bigote, y sus arrugas, mostraban su edad real – Usted hará más bien a la comunidad de lo que realmente piensa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Una persona capaz de hacer lo que hace usted, pocas veces se encuentra.

- Mis máscaras no son nada del otro mundo.

- No me refiero a eso – Silencio. Ryoga no concebía que un extraño pudiese ver tan dentro de él – Al menos, si no es por usted, hágalo por nosotros. Si ve que este no su lugar, podrá marcharse cuando quiera.

Ryoga no habló más. Ni él ni el anciano. Ni siquiera Sakurata, el niño que les seguía a un lado. Solamente caminaron hasta que llegaron de nuevo al parque.

Ukyo, ya sin Aki, seguía sentada junto a la tienda de campaña a medio desmontar de Ryoga. Varias de sus máscaras estaban por el suelo. A lo lejos, vio llegar al trío.

-Saku-chan, acompaña Hibiki-san a nuestro puesto. – ordenó el anciano, ya junto a Ukyo. Sakurata y Ryoga prosiguieron el camino hacia el puesto de helados. Ukyo los vio marcharse, antes de girarse a el señor Adachi.

- He hecho lo que he podido. Solo queda un empujoncito más. – Le dijo el señor Adachi a Ukyo. Después se giró e hizo una reverencia. Ukyo se la devolvió, aún sentada. Y se marchó, cuando Ryoga volvía de su puesto. Vio como el señor Adachi le hacía una reverencia a Ryoga, y este se la devolvía, seguramente agradeciendo la ayuda por transportar el hielo. Tardó poco en volver a su tienda de campaña.

- Son bonitas.

- Siempre se me dieron bien las manualidades. Si quieres una, puedes quedártela.

- Gracias – contestó Ukyo mientras sostenía una máscara. Ryoga se acercó y recogió las que sobraban - ¿De que quería hablar contigo Adachi-san?

- De nada en particular – respondió el chico. Pero Ukyo ni se inmutó. Solamente se quedó sentada, mientras lo miraba recoger. Así pasaron dos minutos. Ryoga, que sentía la presión de la mirada de Ukyo, finalmente suspiró.

- Me ha pedido que me una al grupo – Al oírlo, Ukyo rió levemente.

- Siempre funciona. – dijo.

- Siempre me convencías para tus planes de la misma forma. – Ryoga finalmente cerró el saco de las máscaras – Antes de… bueno antes de todo.

- Me gustaría que te quedaras Ryoga. – Ukyo no sabía por qué, pero dentro de ella, sentía que era lo que le faltaba a su vida. Estaba totalmente convencida que así era. Y eso lo reflejaba perfectamente en su rostro. Tanto, que Ryoga supo de inmediato que era en serio. Que no era una invitación por compromiso, ni porque le sintiera lástima. Ukyo decía, quizás por primera vez desde que la volvió a ver, sinceramente.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el chico.

- No lo sé.

- No lo entiendo.

- Yo tampoco. Así que no me pidas que te lo explique. Sólo es lo que siento.

- ¿No se supone que estamos así, para dejar el pasado atrás?

- Hace mucho tiempo que lo hago, y al menos yo, me he cansado. Quiero ser como siempre. Quiero volver a mirar el pasado y aceptarlo. Y tu eres una parte importante de mi pasado. – Ukyo tomó las manos de Ryoga. –Quédate, por favor.

Ryoga sintió el calor de las manos de Ukyo. Era verano pero aun así, lo sentía perfectamente. Y era algo totalmente embriagador. Era algo que sabe que sintió una vez, pero que hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Solo sabía, que le gustaba. Y que no lo merecía.

- ¿Aún sigue en pié esa invitación de desayuno? – Dijo, mientras se soltaba y se ponía de pie. Ukyo se sorprendió un momento, pero lo miró con cara dudosa.

- Solo según lo que me contestes. – dijo la chica. Ryoga la miró. Miró el cielo. Miró el césped, y miró al horizonte. No sabía donde meterse. Aunque solo tenía una cosa clara: No volvería a hacer daño a nadie más.

- Supongo que los días que os quedéis e esta ciudad, puedo unirme al grupo – Ukyo sonrió. Y sintió que lo hizo, después de tiempo, de verdad. Y como si una loza que tuviera en la espalda, se sentía más ligera.

- Entonces eso es que no hace falta que te invite – y diciendo eso se echó a reír.

_ Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Bien, la realidad es la siguiente: Aquí se acababa el segundo capítulo del fanfiction. Parece que Kidman se sintió satisfecho después de todo el rollo para que Ryoga aceptara quedarse. Que también he de decir que no era muy complicado de suponer. Así que lo que viene ahora es el tercer capítulo del fanfiction original "La estantería donde las máscaras bailaban". Como supondréis el capítulo dos se titulaba "La invitación de desayuno". El caso es que a mi, si después de esto tuviese que esperar dos semanas para ver como Ryoga termina de ser aceptado por el grupo, me parecería una estafa, y un manera de alargar el chicle. Aparte que el capítulo uno sabia a muy poco. Así que lo he unido. No se si esto supondrá una ofensa a la estructura y el mensaje real del autor, pero creo que le estoy haciéndole un favor, sinceramente. Además, después de las libertades que me he tomado, me parecería estúpido hacer algo que mi mediocre formación de escritor me dice que está mal. A donde va a parar._

_ El otro tema es que he resumido gran parte del capítulo 3, que si en el segundo se quedo corto, Kidman se pasó en el tercero. No he resumido porque quisiese, viene por muchos motivos._

_ - Esto es un rollo – Indira me dijo que se iba a saltar 4 párrafos._

_ - ¿Pero porqué?_

_ - Habla de cosas sin importancia. De cómo se monta los puestos, paso de leerlo._

_ - Te estas cargando el esfuerzo del autor – Esto me lo dijo El Gran Kaiosama – seguramente el tipo investigó muchísimo para saber como se hace una feria japonesa._

_ - Si no te digo que no – le contesté. Le estaba comentando mi problema – ¿Pero realmente es tan necesario?_

_ - Bueno, a mi realmente me da igual. Ya sé como son las ferias japonesas. – En ese momento descubrí que este hombre puede crearte el problema del siglo, y desentenderse de él con la misma facilidad. También que vive feliz. Pero ese es otro tema._

_ El caso es que busqué la traducción en inglés, y descubrí por mi mismo, que no tenía sentido lo que ponía. Vamos que no entendía nada. Esta lleno de incongruencias, y era muy probable que me lo saltase en mi primera lectura. Así que le rogué a Indira que me lo leyera._

_ - Me debes una comida – Me dijo. Yo preparé una grabadora y empezamos. Y a los 4 minutos lo dejamos. No es que la traducción tuviese incongruencias, sino que Kidman también las tenía. Es decir, no tenía el mínimo sentido. Según él, el heladero congelaba la leche y así hacía los helados, cuando todos sabemos que los helados japoneses, es hielo triturado con sirope. Decía que algo así como que las cabañas se tenían un forma de desmontar básica para el transporte, como si fuese un "tranformer", o algo así. Así que he decidido saltármelo. No aportaba nada a los personajes, y ni a la historia. Era como cuando en Carmen de Prosper Mérimée, se pasaba un tercio de la historia contando las costumbre gitanas. O lo de Moby Dick y la caza de ballenas. Vamos, y estaría muy bien si fuese verdad, pero es evidente que usó la lógica para deducir como hacen los japoneses sus ferias. O quizás uso su conocimiento de las ferias locales de la India. No lo sé. Lo que sé es que los que estén leyendo esto, me dirían lo mismo que me dijo Indira después de traducirme esa parte:_

_ - ¿Contento? ¿Podemos continuar? – Pues eso, continuad._

Ryoga no se presentó a ninguno de los feriantes. Estaba claro que la noche anterior, ya lo había hecho. Aunque no de la mejor manera. Y digamos que los feriantes tampoco lo hicieron del todo bien. Así que por el momento solamente lo miraban de la distancia. Solo el señor Adachi y Ukyo, trataban con él. Así que a la hora de comer, Ryoga pensó que era normal que estuviese apartado del grupo. Al fin y al cabo, así tenía que ser.

- ¡Ryoga! – le gritó Ukyo mientras se acercaba. El señor Adachi le propuso poner su puesto a la entrada del parque. No era un puesto muy grande y allí había hueco suficiente. Ryoga se instaló ahí prácticamente todo el día - ¡¿Por qué no comes con el grupo?!

- Estoy bien aquí – contestó automáticamente. Aunque Ukyo no se diese cuenta, sentía las miradas de los feriantes.

- Bueno, es normal. Es tu primer día – Ukyo se sentó a su lado.

- Tampoco hace falta… -

- Ryoga, dejemos de tratarnos como si tuviésemos la peste. – Dijo la chica mientras habría su okonomiyaki. Pegó un mordisco - A ellos los veo todos los días.

Ryoga siguió comiendo el bento que se había comprado en la gasolinera.

- Quiero que sepas, que me alegra que te hayas quedado –Ryoga miro a Ukyo.

- Me lo llevas diciendo todo el día, Ukyo.

- Pero quiero que te quede claro. Y lo de la anoche, bueno… - Ukyo dió otro mordisco. – No tuvo nada que ver contigo.

- Ya…

- ¡En serio! Bueno, sí. Tu tuviste algo que ver, pero ya sabes, fueron más cosas, que me volvieron de golpe. Supongo que a ti te pasó lo mismo – Ukyo intentaba sincerarse como podía. Y era verdad, sabía que no había sido culpa suya nada lo que había pasado. Solamente que fue un desbordamiento demasiado grande de un golpe. Lo habría asimilado mejor todo, si hubiese encontrado a Shampoo o a Mousse. Incluso a Akane. Pero no, no era culpa de Ryoga, él no tenía culpa de nada y quería hacérselo comprender.

- Bueno también fue chocante para mí –contestó el chico.

- ¿Ves? Es lo que te digo. Le habría pasado a cualquiera. Fue eso una sorpresa. Además no llore tanto.

- Bueno si tu lo dices.

- ¡Si! Por eso olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo?

- Por lo que se ve, olvidar no se nos da del todo bien – La contestación de Ryoga dejó a Ukyo a cuadros. Le era imposible imaginar la vida del chico estos cinco años, siendo tan depresivo como es.

- Ti… ¡tienes razón! ¿Sabes qué? No lo olvidemos. Me dio demasiada nostalgia verte, y me dio un pequeño ataque de llanto. Lo acepto. Pero eso, fue demasiada nostalgia simplemente. Algo exagerado, pero normal. Le podía pasar a cualquiera. ¿no?...

- Que sí… – Ryoga sonrió. Después de todo, no podía recriminarle nada a Ukyo. Y su esfuerzo porque las cosas parecieran normales, pues le hacían cierta gracia. – Lo entiendo. A mi también me sorprendió. Pero fue por reencontrarnos, simplemente.

- ¡Si! ¡Bien! – Ukyo abrazó a Ryoga. Pero, al darse cuenta, quiso apartarse enseguida, demasiada confianza. Pero en ese momento calló en la cuenta de que Ryoga podía pensar que no era por eso. Y lo volvió abrazar.

- ¿Quieres para ya? – Ryoga la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Se sentía como una piñata.

- Jeje, bueno ¡Ya sé! ¡Te prepararé un okonomiyaki! Ha ti te gustaba el de cerdo ¿no?

- Ese le gustaba a Ranma – silencio. Por parte de los dos. Pero Ukyo reaccionó rápido.

- Entonces era… - Poniéndose de pie y con una pose pensativa, camino un poco delante del chico. Este tardó en contestar.

- Ma…

- ¡Marisco! ¿A que sí? ¡Ahora te lo preparo! – Y salió corriendo. La había cagado. Lo sabía. Puede que al principio fuera bien, pero Ryoga la desconcertó. El Ryoga de antes, se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa. Ahora ni siquiera reaccionaba con un abrazo. Ryoga era ahora, como árbol. Estaba, como vegetativo. Lo vio en sus ojos. Cuando ayer lo vio tirado en el suelo disculpándose, cuando le habla, cuando simplemente mira cualquier cosa. Si, por fuera parecía normal. Pero era todo fachada. Como ella. Pero Ryoga, Ryoga lo llevaba a un límite más allá. Aunque, es el que carga la losa más grande.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese? – preguntó Aki. Ukyo dejó un momento de atender el okonomiyaki

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué somos, apestados?

- Después del golpe que le diste ayer, cualquiera se acerca al grupo – el señor Kuroro, del puesto de dulces, se unió a al conversación.

- Eso le pasa por mal educado. Y parece que no le quedó claro el mensaje.

- Creo que lo mejor es que le dejemos tranquilo el primer día. – Saito, del puesto de globos, también opinó. Poco a poco todos los feriantes se unían a la discusión.

- Dejad al chico en paz… - Decía uno.

- Podría presentarse al menos… - Añadía otro.

- Lo que tendríamos que hacer es sentarnos junto a él – Cada una de las propuestas avivaban el ambiente. La primera que saltó, como es normal, fue Aki.

- ¡Tendré que darle otro golpe para que despierte! – dijo más decidida que nunca.

- ¡Dejad a Ryoga en paz! – El grito de Ukyo, aunque no lo pareciese, relajó el ambiente por completo. Visto el silencio formado, Ukyo aprovechó para dejar clara las cosas – Ryoga es un chico muy sensible. Es mejor dejar que se nos acerque poco a poco.

- ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Un gato?!

- ¡No! Ryoga… - Ukyo tomo algo de aire – Ryoga lo ha pasado muy mal. No os lo puedo explicar, pero es un chico que no… que no lo ha pasado tan bien como debería…. – Estaba tan ensimismada por hacerse comprender, que poco a poco se le quemó lo que estaba preparando.

- ¡Joder, que se quema! – dijo Aki mientras sacaba con una espátula el okonomiyaki. Ukyo despertó de golpe.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡¿Por… qué?! ¡¿Por qué… es tan difícil?! – Si. Era rabia. No podía con esto sola. Pero ninguno de los que estaban aquí podía ayudarles. O al menos eso creía ella.

- De acuerdo, Uchan – Dijo Aki, ya más tranquila – Te lo dejaremos a ti. Tranquila.

- Os lo agradezco. Poco a poco ayudaré a Ryoga. Y… bueno espero que las cosas mejoren – La gente se empezó a dispersar, entre opiniones. Aki oyéndolos, le hizo un gesto a su amiga, para que no les hiciera caso.

- Tu tranquila. Sabes muy bien que me tienes aquí por cualquier cosa. Tu ayuda al chico. Yo te ayudaré a ti.

- Muchísimas gracias, Aki-san – le dijo Ukyo antes de que Aki se marchara. Si, tenía razón. Todo se soluciona en esta vida. No se puede estar metido en un hoyo eternamente. Ryoga ya no se volvería a sentir solo nunca más.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba Ryoga a la vuelta de Ukyo. Delante suyo estaba Sakurata, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Saku-chan? – le pregunto Ukyo. Tenía en sus manos el okonomiyaki de marisco de Ryoga – Saku-chan es el nieto de Adachi-san. Es… bueno es bastante encantador. Pero decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Pero que le pasa? – preguntó Ryoga. Sakurata miró esta vez a Ukyo.

- ¿Y mi máscara? – fue lo que preguntó.

_ Aquí estaban los susodichos párrafos. Que conste en acta._

A la llegada de la tarde, cada uno siguió su procedimiento habitual. Ukyo no quería dejar solo a Ryoga, pero tuvo que hacerlo. El deber la llamaba. Tampoco era cosa de tratar a Ryoga como un niño pequeño. Pero aún no sabía como reaccionaría. Sabía que no haría estupideces, pero sentía algo raro.

- No te preocupes Uchan – Le dijo Aki. Volvía a tener el puesto a su lado – Entre todos lo cuidaremos.

- No es eso. Es que siento que si lo dejo solo, es como si volviera al punto de partida.

- ¿Pero cual es el problema? ¿Qué es lo que os pasó?

- Es… es muy largo de contar…

- Ya se que todos tienen sus problemas… - Aki se encendió un cigarrillo – Pero no sé… nosotros nos sentimos impotente. Es como si estuvieseis en un mundo aparte.

- Si, puede que sea eso. – La noche estaba despejada y hacía un calor considerable. La gente volvía por segundo día. Mañana sería el último en esta ciudad. Y todo volvería a empezar una vez más. Pero esta vez era diferente. Por alguna razón, hoy era diferente. Claro, estaba Ryoga. Pero no solo era Ryoga, era todo lo que conllevaba él. Sí, era diferente. Era mejor.

- Ha sido una estupidez. –

- ¿Cómo?

- Tomé el camino equivocado. Me sentía bien así, pero era porque creía que estaba bien. Pero no. Solamente tenía miedo de enfrentarme a ello.

- ¿Ha ello?

- Al pasado. Y quiero que Ryoga lo comprenda también.

- ¿Realmente te sientes mejor? – preguntó Aki. Ukyo se giró y le sonrió.

- Si. No sé. Todo me parece diferente ahora.

- Bueno, me alegro – Aki miró el firmamento un momento - Pero… ¡Que no te voy a dar nada! – Ante el grito de su amiga, Ukyo se gritó rápidamente. Sakurata miraba los peces del puesto de Aki.

- Que susto…

- ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te puedo regalar peces? No tienes donde meterlos – Ante las protestas de Aki, Sakurata hizo un gesto de enfado. Ukyo no pudo reprimir la risa.

- ¿A donde vas Saku-chan?

- Voy a buscar una máscara.

- No molestes a Hibiki-san… - Dijo Aki mientra veía al niño acercarse a Ukyo. Esta le hacía señas.

- Verás Saku-chan. Ryo… digo, Hibiki-san antes era un gran luchador de artes marciales. ¿Lo entiendes?

- ¿Como en las películas?

- ¡Exacto! Te hace plaf y plaf – Ukyo simulaba movimientos – Y te puede incluso ma… bueno, hacerte mucho daño.

- Wooo – parecía que, más que meterle miedo, la advertencia de Ukyo le daba más interés al chico.

- Bueno, por eso… no lo molestes demasiado. Como es nuevo, se puede enfadar. ¿Si no, sabes lo que pasara?

- ¡Waa-tá!

- ¿Cómo?

- Se dice así… – Sakurata pegó un brinco con una patada – ¡Waa-tá!

- Sí, sí, eso mismo. Ten cuidado – Le dijo Ukyo, mientras le daba una palmada en la cabeza. El chico siguió su camino. Aki la miró sonriente.

- Se te dan bien los niños –

- Muchos de los hombres que he conocido son como niños… -

- Ya, es muy común – dijo Aki riéndose. Ukyo miró al cielo. Todo se solucionaría, de una manera o de otra.

Al nada más cerrar la feria, Ukyo recogió lo más rápido sus cosas. Quería ir a ver a Ryoga, y felicitarlo. Quería que se sintiera querido. De hecho, tenía pensado hablar con Aki, para que lo felicitara también, e hicieran las pases. Integración. Ese era el mensaje: "Ryoga, ya eres parte de nuestro grupo"

- Aki-san… ¿podrías acompañarme a ver a Ryoga? – La mujer se la quedó mirando.

- Tengo que recoger primero

- Bien, ¿después vendrás?

- Si bueno, también pensaba decirle algo – Ukyo asintió y salió corriendo. Todo funcionaba. Sí. Todo puede ir a mejor. Cuando llegó a donde Ryoga, este recogía la manta con las máscaras que tenia en el piso.

- Ryoga, ¿Qué tal el primer día? – le preguntó con la mayor ilusión del mundo. Ryoga la miró seriamente.

- También estuve aquí ayer. – Y tenía razón. Pero vaya manera de fastidiar el ambiente festivo.

- Si bueno, ¡pero ahora estás en el grupo! ¡¿No es genial?!

- Si eso significa que no van a venir a darme una zurra como ayer, pues si lo es… - Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que Ukyo tenía planeado.

- Bueno si, ¿Y qué? ¿Te han venido a saludar?

- Vinieron algunos…

- ¿Y que tal?

- No me dijeron nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – Esto empezaba a ponerse mal, ¿cómo que nada?

- Me miraban, miraban las máscara y se iban.

- Pero… ¿pero los saludaste?

- Es que no sabía si eran clientes o no. No me he quedado con las caras de todos – Ukyo empezaba a preocuparse. ¿No había dicho Aki que tenía algo que decirle a Ryoga?

- Esto… espera un segundo aquí… - Algo no funcionaba. ¿Qué pensaban hacerle a Ryoga? Necesitaba encontrar a alguien. Alguien que se lo explicara. Pero no encontró a nadie. Así que volvió corriendo hacia donde estaba Ryoga, pero era demasiado tarde. Aki y algunos más estaban enfrente del muchacho, este lo miraba desconcertado.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba Ryoga a la gente. Y Ukyo se acercó lo más rápido posible. Y al final antes de que la vieran, sonrió. Porque al final comprendió todo.

- ¿Cómo que "qué es"? Es una estantería de máscaras. – dijo Aki dándole unos golpecitos a la estructura – Se ven mejor si las cuelgas.

- Yo… yo la he construido – el señor Saito se acercó – Mira, se desmonta y se monta sin necesidad de tachas… así es fácil de transportar.

- Esta tarde estuvimos viendo el espacio que tenías y la cantidad de máscaras – Dijo Kuroko – ¿Estarás contento no? Saito-san es todo un manitas. Por cierto yo soy Kuroko, es un placer.

- Esto… encantado… - Ryoga no sabía bien que hacer. La gente le presentaba y le saludaba. Se excusaban que por tiempo no pudieron hacerlo antes.

- Bueno la idea fue mía, y son mis maderas, así que siéntete recompensado por el golpe del otro día – Dijo Aki con aires de grandeza. Saito la pilló por la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo.

- ¡Pero si no moviste un dedo para construirla! – Le dijo mientras esta se enfadaba. – Bueno tenemos por costumbre montar una fiesta cada vez que se une alguien, pero como nos has pillado en medio de tanto trabajo… la pospondremos hasta la próxima ciudad… ¡Pero eso sí, tienes que pasar por "el ritual de delicatessen"!

Todos los feriantes de los puestos de comida le dieron una muestra de su producto. Ryoga descubrió que había muchas tiendas de este estilo. Y es que de repente, se vio sin manos para todas.

- Bueno… nosotros terminamos de recoger – Kuroko dio la orden de alejamiento – Vete empezando y después volvemos y nos cuentas que tal.

Ukyo finalmente se sintió satisfecha. Sí, podía ver a Ryoga aún trastornado por tanto agetreo a estas horas de la noche, pero algo le decía que le haría bien. Y volvió a su puesto, para recoger, antes de volver con Ryoga. El chico por su parte, aún no sabía que decir. De echo iba a decir gracias, pero no le dejaron. Y ya todos se habían ido. Solo quedaba el niño, Sakurata. Se miraron fijamente un momento.

- ¡Waa-tá! – gritó Sakurata dando un puñetazo al aire. Después, se marchó corriendo.

Fin del capítulo 02.

[Terminado a las 5:08 de la de la noche, horario de Greenwich]

[¡Rompiendo Tradiciones!:Como ya hay suficientes comentarios en el fic, el autor excluye cualquier comentario post-capítulo. Eso incluye el chiste habitual (Felices fiestas a todos).]


	4. El olor a okonomiyaki que proviene de

**20 Kilos de Hielo**

_·Twenty Kilos of Ice·_

Traducción resumida de un fanfiction de Kidman.

Capítulo 03:

El olor a okonomiyaki que proviene de detrás de la montaña.

Ryoga tenía claro, a día de hoy, varias cosas. La primera, que él no debía de estar ahí. Sí, los feriantes eran simpáticos, pero tantos que se sentía totalmente confuso. Ukyo se comportaba de una manera también muy agradable, pero con una aura forzada que detonaba, a veces, que las cosas no iban tan bien como ella quería. Lo segundo que Ryoga tenía claro, es que el mensaje de "me quedaré mientras estén en la ciudad", no se entendió. O no se oyó claramente. O simplemente lo ignoraron. El caso es que ahora, se veía cargando con el carro de okonomiyakis de Ukyo, siguiendo toda a la comitiva de feriantes hasta su próximo puerto.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que lo lleve yo un poco? - le preguntaba Ukyo mientras caminaba junto a él.

- Estoy bien – le contestó. El ejercicio físico siempre le relajaba. Y lo necesitaba. ¿Realmente valió la pena quedarse? Bueno, sentía que se lo debía. A Ukyo. Le debía muchas cosas a mucha gente. Vamos, después del reencuentro, si Ukyo lo hubiese dicho que se tirara por un acantilado, lo haría. Si alguna vez Akane se lo pidiese también, suponía que también. O algo así.

- ¡Vamos! Ya queda menos. – Gritaba Aki desde la derecha. Ella cargaba los materiales de su puesto en un carro de madera. Y aún así, no dejaba de fumar.

Otras de las cosas que Ryoga tenía claro, es que la gente de aquí, era sencilla. Tan sencilla que le parecía estúpido. Haces 4 días iba de parque en parque vendiendo máscara, y de la noche a la mañana, tiene un horario, colaborar en la comida, aportar dinero… y mil cosas más. Pero la gente se lo pedía de una manera, que era casi imposible negarse. Claro, eran feriantes, se ganan la vida convenciendo a la gente que gasten su dinero y su tiempo en cosas que… bueno, que eran innecesarias. O al menos él lo creía así. El caso más destacable era Aki. Una mujer mayor que él que tiene la mala costumbre de hablarle a la gente como si la conociese de toda la vida. Después estaba el señor Saito. Ese le caía bien a Ryoga. Era discreto, y no hacía mucho ruido. Además siempre ayudaba a los demás. Todo lo contrario a Kuroko, un hombre que… bueno, te ríes con él, pero tiene la desfachatez de inventarse cualquier excusa para no hacer algo. Al final lo hacía, pero… con todo el tiempo que has perdido en que accediese, lo podría haber hecho tú solo.

- ¡Saku-chan, baja de ahí! – La que gritó eso fue Ukyo. Saku-chan era Sakurata. El niño raro, que ahora mismo estaba encima del carro que Ryoga tiraba. Ryoga pocas veces lo ha oído decir algo. Y no terminaba de comprender que pintaba él en toda esta fiesta, ¿no tendría que estar yendo al colegio? Bueno y el abuelo de Saku-chan, el señor Adachi, era del mismo palo. Bien que le soltó la charla para que se quedara, pero no ha vuelto a hablar con él desde ese día.

- ¡Ya está! ¡He coronado la cima! – Gritó Kuroko alzando los un brazo. El camino que atravesaba la montaña ya no subía más. Ahora solo quedaba bajar y llegar hasta la siguiente ciudad.

- ¿No sería mejor contratar un camión, para este tipo de casos? – preguntó Ryoga nada más llegar a donde estaban los demás. Realmente sólo lo pensó en voz alta, y con la mirada de extrañeza con la que le atacaron todos, llegó a sentir que no debió hacerlo.

- Ya tenemos unos camiones. – Silencio. Ryoga sentía que no quería saber nada más del asunto.

- No saldría un dineral el mantenimiento si los usáramos cada 5 minutos. Los aparcamos en un ciudad y vamos a las de alrededores andando. – Contestó Aki, mientras junto a los otros, empezaban a bajar.

Lo dicho, un grupo de locos.

_¡Y cayeron todos risco abajo y murieron! ¡Que susto, ¿no?! No, son bromas, soy yo de nuevo. Los dos capítulos anteriores son los que leí yo antes de encontré el original y convencer a "Me importa más el calor que tú estés aquí" a que me lo tradujera. Así que si deseáis tener la experiencia gratificante que tuve yo, podrías dejarlo de leerlo durante unas dos semanas. Y después volvéis a empezar cero, junto a tu vecino. A la vez que se lo cuentas a un ciber-amigo. Y si lo queréis hacer con más tensión, que la persona con la que la leáis sea del sexo por el cual sintáis interés, vaya vestido "gratamente", y vuestro ciber-amigo os diga continuamente que no cree que las cosas sean como tu piensas. Pero vamos, solo si queréis. _

_Seguramente, como me ha pasado a mí, el fanfiction terminaría por pasar a segundo plano, pero descubrirías muchas cosas. Por varias razones. No sé, podría explicároslas, pero por si acaso estáis leyendo esto sin haber terminado de leer la historia completa, pues me callo. Y sí, a estas alturas ya terminó al "lectura de traducción". Así que bueno, supongo que por conocimiento debería de dejarme de hablar de cosas, al menos, hasta que pasen. Pero bueno, solo quiero deciros que, las cosas pasan porque sí. Es decir, que no busquéis sentido a todo lo que ocurre en este mundo, porque muchas veces no lo tiene. Y no me refiero a grandes cosas, como porqué la gente se muere de hambre en países del mundo, o porqué hay tanta diferencia entre nosotros. Eso tiene muchas explicaciones. Me refiero a cosas mas interiores, más allá del mundo. Cosas como porqué te has despertado un día después de haber hecho algo que aun no te explicas como se te pasó por la cabeza, o porque se te muere tu hermano cuando… no sé, cuando dentro de ti sentías que no debería haber pasado. Pero las cosas pasan y ya está. Y punto. Y no me refiero a nada del fanfiction. Bueno sí, pero no a lo que pensáis, no le tengáis miedo al final ahora. Si queréis os lo digo ya: Ryoga y Ukyo acaban juntos. Ni se muere Ryoga, ni Ukyo, ni nadie. Ni se separan ni discuten. Acaban juntos y felices. Bueno, al menos todo lo felices que pueden acabar. Es solo eso. Que la vida tiene cosas que puedes darle mil explicaciones, pero que la realidad es que si ni siquiera los que viven esos sucesos pueden hacerlo, menos lo puedes hacer tú, que simplemente miras. Te jodes y miras, y te aguantas, y aprendes a vivir con ello. Y recuperas la sonrisa, y la vuelves a perder. La vida es maravillosa e injusta. Y sabiendo esto la disfrutaréis más._

_Bueno, da igual, estoy desvariando. En este capítulo no hay mucho que decir. No me hagáis caso. Seguid._

Después de una bajada tranquila del monte, de localizar el parque de la próxima feria de verano, y que Adachi-san comprobara con el guardia que todo estaba en orden, los feriantes colocaron sus puestos desmontados en el sitio que tenían asignado. Ryoga y Ukyo también. A Ryoga le volvió a tocar junto a la entrada. Decisión del señor Adachi. A Aki le tocó separada de Ukyo, cerca del estanque del parque. De hecho a Ukyo le toco juntó a Kuroko, en medio de la feria. La verdad es que la distribución solía cambiar según las necesidades, y el espacio. Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo importante ahora, era lo siguiente.

- ¡Día Libre! – Aki estiró los brazos. Esta noche no había feria. Siempre el día de cambio de lugar, era festivo para ellos. Algo positivo de ser feriante.

- Hay que hacer el turno de guardia – Dijo el señor Saito, mientras sacaba una libreta. Ryoga, que estaba junto a Ukyo, la miró.

- Hacemos turnos para que le gente se quede vigilando los puestos – le explicó la chica. A Ryoga le pareció lógico. Algo sorprendente, dado su opinión sobre las maneras de hacer las cosas aquí. Saito colgó un papel doblado en del árbol. Era un laberinto oculto. Todos pusieron su nombre donde mejor espina le dieran, esperando tener buena fortuna. Una vez todos apuntados, Saito desplegó al hoja. Se desplegó ante sí todo el laberinto de rayas, y cada uno de los participantes siguió la ruta con la mirada.

- ¡Primera hora! – el señor Kuroko saltó de alegría.

- No está mal. Hoy podré comer en un restaurante – dijo Aki. Ukyo le preguntó Ryoga. Este le miró en silencio, como si no comprendiera la pregunta.

- ¡Ah! Si, bueno. El turno de las nueve de la noche.

- Vaya, vienes después de mí – le dijo Ukyo, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda – ¡Hagamos nuestro turno juntos! ¡No nos aburriremos!

- Si tu lo dices…

Eran las 12 de la mañana, y el cielo estaba estancado. No parecía un día muy veraniego. Mirando un poco el ambiente, Ryoga entendió perfectamente porqué Kuroko se alegró tanto de tener esta primera hora de guarda. Todos seguían aquí. Realmente no era una hora en que se necesitara un guarda. También descubrió un poco, a que se dedicaba la gente de la feria en un día libre. La colada, por ejemplo, parecía primordial. Todos preparaban sus bolsas para ir a lavar cuando pudieran su ropa. Y de hecho, él también pensó en hacerlo. Aunque más tarde. El correo también lo era. De hecho el primer grupo que se marchó, fue directamente al correo. Ukyo le explicó que solían decirle a sus familiares la ruta que tendrían, para que así le pudieran mandar cosas, o localizarlos siempre que pudiesen. Y también enviaban ellos mismos cosas. Lo normal. Bueno, él antes también enviaba muchas cartas. Sobre todo a Akane. Sí, sobre todo a ella.

- Ryoga, ¿vamos a comer algo? – le preguntó Ukyo, que se le acercaba. Ryoga como era habitual, estaba junto a su puesto. Mirando las cosas pasar. Como era habitual.

- Yo compré comida en la gasolinera…

- ¡¿Por dios?! ¿Para que quieres el dinero? ¿Estás ahorrando? – Aki apareció detrás de Ukyo. Las dos se habían arreglado. – El dinero es para disfrutarlo. Si no disfrutas de tu día libre, pues ya me dirás cuando lo vas a hacer.

- Aki-san tiene razón, Ryoga. – Ukyo se enlazó sus propias manos. – De vez en cuando es bueno que cocinen para ti, en vez de que sea al revés. – Ryoga miro a las dos mujeres.

- ¿Y que hacemos con ese? – señaló a Sakurata. El niño miraba a Aki y a Ukyo. Y no decía nada. Aki suspiró.

- El crío este ya se quiere apuntar. Devolvámoslo antes de irnos. – Y buscó con la mirada al señor Adachi. Aki le hizo unas señas para que se acercara. El hombre lo hizo con calma.

- Adachi-san, nosotros nos vamos a comer - Le dijo al anciano – Así que… bueno ya sabe… - El señor Adachi asintió con la cabeza, se metió la mano en el bolsillo, y le dio dos billetes a la mujer.

- Intentad que no deje nada en el plato, para que no se malacostumbre - Y sin más añadir nada más, se fue. Las dos mujeres aún sorprendidas. Ryoga, pues no. Era evidente a quién había salido el crío.

De camino al restaurante elegido (por efusiva súplica de Aki), Ukyo y Aki no paraban de explicarle cosas a Ryoga. Él no decía mucho. Solo las miraba y asentía. Quizás algún "ajá", "entiendo", o cosas por el estilo. Pero ninguna pregunta que les diera entender a las chicas que le interesaba la conversación. Le sugerían donde lavar la ropa, algún truco para ahorrarse dinero en los baños públicos, y un largo etc. Y realmente podría decirse que le agradaba el interés en ayudarle que tenían, pero él ya sabía todo eso. Había vivido desde hace mucho tiempo de un lado a otro. No tenía sentido que le dijeran ahora que lavar la ropa en una sola sesión era más barato que hacerlo en varias. Ni que comprar la comida preparada separada en vez de un menú todo junto era mejor. Pero, ¿qué les podía decir? ¿Qué se podían guardar sus sugerencias, que él llevaba viajando mucho antes que ellas? No era algo muy bonito de decir. Por su parte, cada vez que miraba a Sakurata, se daba cuenta que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Caminaba junto a Ukyo, a la distancia más alejada de él. Y no dejaba de mirarle. No, no acababa de encajar.

- ¡Es aquí! – gritó Aki – ¡El Gran Solomillo!

- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas – Ukyo se rascaba la cabeza. El restaurante en cuestión, no era nada del otro mundo. Solo que, viendo la gente que comía dentro, podríamos decir que no eran generosos con el trozo de carne que te ponían en el plato. De echo todo lo contrario – No creo que Saku-chan pueda comerse un plato tan grande, ¿verdad?

Esperando la contestación del niño, los tres se dieron cuenta que Sakurata ya se dedicaba a mirar fijamente a la gente que comía en las mesas. Estas, como es normal, no sabía ni quién era ese crío, ni lo que quería.

- Jodido niño… - Aki fue la primera en ir a buscarlo. Lo agarró, y con la misma caminata, decidió donde se sentarían. En un a mesa pegada a la ventana que daba a la calle, Aki sentó a Sakurata junto a la ventana. Obligó a Ryoga a sentarse junto a él. Ella y Ukyo se sentaron en el otro lado de la mesa. Ukyo junto a la ventana.

- Bien, a ver si así te estás tranquilo de una vez – Le dijo Aki al niño, que miraba por el cristal – ¡Solomillo para todos!

- ¡Marchando! – gritó un camarero. Ukyo no perdió tiempo en discrepar.

- ¡No pidas por nosotros!

- Venir a un sitio que se llama "El Gran Solomillo" y no pedirlo, es una estupidez. ¿Alguien te ha pedido un bol de arroz en tu puesto?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver… Lo siento Ryoga - Ukyo, con la mano en la frente intentó sumar a Ryoga a la conversación. Este apartaba las cartas de menú, y las amontonaba en un lado de la mesa.

- Da igual – contestó. Aki no tardó en despeinar con la mano a Ukyo.

- ¿Lo ves? Le da igual. Y el crío no sabría diferenciar carne de pescado – Dijo señalando a Sakurata, que jugaba con las servilletas, mientras miraba de reojo a Ryoga – Si eres la única que te quejas, puedes cambiar de plato.

- Déjalo… - Suspiró Ukyo, mientras se levantaba – Tengo que ir al lavabo un momento.

- Esto… te acompaño – Y Aki se levantó con ella y se marcharon. Ryoga no tardó anda en sospechar que Ukyo no acababa de sentirse a gusto tampoco. Pero no con su integración, sino con él. Su manera de hablarle, su sutil forma de proponerle cosas, de hacer que se sintiera bien.

- "Lo siento Ukyo" – pensó. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Simplemente que todo era muy extraño aún.

- Es Waa-tá, ¿no? – Después de varios días, Ryoga volvía a oír la voz de Sakurata. Así que se sorprendió un poco.

- ¿Cómo?

- Kuonji-san dice que peleas como en las películas – Le comentó el niño. No dejaba de mirarle con esas mirada profunda que poseía.

-Sí… bueno…

- Es Waa-tá, ¿no? Kuonji-san lo dice mal. Dice "plaf plaf".

- Entiendo… -

- Kuonji-san dice que eres fuertes y que si me porto mal, me harás "Waa-tá" y "Waa-tá" – Sakurata hizo un movimiento de mano bastante singular – Y que podrías incluso matarme. – Ryoga miró en silencio al chico que estaba con las manos en imitando una posición de kenpo.

- Deja de jugar con las servilletas. – Le ordenó. Sakurata volvió a colocarlas como estaban.

La tarde siguió sin contratiempos. Ukyo acompañó a Ryoga a la lavandería, a cambio de que él le acompañara a la oficina de correos. Aún Ryoga seguía algo distanciado, pero descubrió, que con Ukyo a solas, era algo más despierto. Por decirlo de alguna manera. Ukyo le preguntó sobre su opinión del grupo, del trabajo… de todo lo que podía. Y aunque no lo hubiesen nombrado, lo que "podían" era todo lo no relacionado con lo pasado hace más de 5 años. Era así. Como un asunto que ya no existiera. Porque, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que era. Algo que ya no se puede cambiar.

- Bueno, te dejo al cargo, Kuonji-san – Dijo el señor Saito, antes de despedirse e irse. Ya tocaba el turno de guardia de Ukyo. Esta se dedico unos minutos a ordenar sus cosas. Su ropa limpia y las cosas que le había enviado su padre. Ingredientes especiales, que ella no podía preparar. Siempre lo había hecho así, incluso cuando vivía en Nerima.

- "¿Cómo estarán todos?" – pensó. Lo pensó por primera vez, desde hace cinco años. Supuso que Ryoga, también al reencontrarse, ha empezado a preguntárselo. Ojalá se lo esté preguntando, y no lo esté dando por hecho.

- ¿Qué haces, Ryoga? – le fue a preguntar. Una excusa para hablar como cualquier otra. El chico estaba guardando las máscaras a cal y a canto. Primero dentro de una bolsa, y después, dentro de su tienda de campaña.

- Va a llover. Si se mojan, se desharán. – le contestó. Y siguió a lo suyo. Sentía la mirada de Ukyo a través de la tela de la tienda. Sentía su nerviosismo también. Y sentía que el no podía hacer mucho. Lo sentía de veras.

- ¿Nunca le regalaste a Akane nada hecho por ti mismo? – Silencio. Ryoga de repente, no se sintió con fuerzas. Fue sólo un momento, un ahogo en el corazón. En la oscuridad de su tienda, se detuvo.

- No. Nunca lo hice – y continuó. Cerró finalmente la bolsa de máscaras. Y supo que tendría que salir de ahí.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuando salió Ukyo estaba de pie. Mirando como se levantaba. En su rostro pudo ver al fin, algo de sinceridad. No, más bien no. No era sinceridad. Ukyo, desde que se reencontraron, había sido sincera. Lo que veía, era algo diferente.

- Porque siempre le compraba cosas. De los sitios por donde pasaba. Nunca me vi en la necesidad de hacerle nada.

- Creo que a Akane le habría gustado algo hecho por ti mismo – Dijo Ukyo. Los dos se miraban a los ojos. Finalmente Ryoga suspiró.

- Bueno, eso ya nunca lo sabremos.

- ¿Y que le regala…?

- Dejémoslo así, Ukyo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Como que "por qué"? – La situación dejo de agradarle a Ryoga. De hecho, nunca le terminó de convencer.

- Pues eso ¿No quieres hablar de ti mismo?

- ¿Te gustaba regalarle cosas a Ranma? – Soltó Ryoga. Otro silencio, pero Ukyo no apartó la mirada, ni hizo ademán de nada.

- Sí, me encantaba regalarle cosas. Me hacía sentir especial para él.

- ¿Y que tal te siente que fuese una pérdida de tiempo?

- No lo fue.

- Si lo fue… – Ya a Ryoga le daba igual todo. Si Ukyo quería jugar fuerte, lo harían. Ya había escuchado lo mismo durante mucho tiempo en su cabeza, como para amedrentase ahora - ¿Y sabes de quién fue la culpa? ¿Quieres decírmelo, verdad? –

- No fue culpa de nadie. Da igual que me pasara toda la vida invitando a comer a Ranma, él nunca me habría visto más que como una amiga. Si alguien tuvo la culpa, fui yo misma, por llegar a pensar que alguna vez si lo haría. Pero no es culpa de nadie, porque no fue una pérdida de tiempo. – Ukyo miraba fijamente a Ryoga. Este no podía dejar que millones de cosas le viniesen a la mente.

- Te has quedado a gusto, ¿no? ¿Eso es lo querías decirme desde el principio? ¿Qué ya lo había superado todo, no como yo?

- Deja de decir estupideces Ryoga – Le dijo automáticamente Ukyo, sin apartar la mirada. Sin pestañear. Y Ryoga sabía que tenía razón. ¿Cómo iba a superarlo?

- Tengo que ir al baño – Dijo, antes de pegar media vuelta, y dejar a Ukyo sola. No corrió, no habría servido de nada, porque sabía que de una manera u otra, se perdería. Y sabe Dios que en ese momento, era lo que más necesitaba.

Pasó una hora antes de que Ukyo encontrara a Ryoga. De hecho, lo dejó solo unos 35 minutos, pero ya no pudo esperar más, y salió en su busca. Estaba detrás del parque, en un pequeño monte sin edificar. Estaba de pié, junto a un árbol, mirando el cielo. Ukyo corrió hacia él. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, aminoró al marcha, y se detuvo caminando a su lado. Este apartó la mirada del cielo.

- Lo siento, Ryoga… no debí haber sido tan brusca… - Ukyo se disculpó, mirando al suelo – Pero, sentía que necesitabas hablar. Hablar del pasado. Yo también lo necesitaba…

- ¿No has traído paraguas?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Ukyo, pero fue decirlo, y las gotas empezar a caer. Una detrás de otras, hasta que hubo una lluvia destacable. No intensa, pero si suficiente como para mojar bastante a la pareja. Pero Ukyo no salía de su asombro.

- Después de tanto viaje, uno acaba acostumbrándose a predecir el cielo. – Pero no era eso lo que tenía sorprendida a Ukyo. Era una cosa muchísimo más importante que una simple lluvia veraniega.

- Ya… la maldición… ¿ya no te tranformas? – Le preguntó al chico, que seguía de pie, empapado de agua.

_- No entiendo lo que dice – dijo Indira, intentando traducir la frase anterior. Claro yo no me había percatado en ese momento, que con la lluvia, Ryoga se debería haber transformado. Así que ella me dio las palabra sueltas y supuse que era a esto a lo que Kidman se refería._

_- ¿Qué maldición? – Esto fue lo que me mató. Me llevó como una hora explicarle a Indira, ya no solo de que iba Ranma ½, si no todo. Porque vale, tu le explicas que Ranma y su padre había caído a unas fosas y se transformaban al tocar el agua fría. Pero después seguía. Ya le había explicado quien era Akane, pero ¿Qué pintaba Ryoga en todo esto? Y así que tuve que explicarle que Ryoga lo siguió a Jusenkyo. Y después explicarle lo de Ukyo. Lo de Shampoo… Vamos. Fue una locura. Y claro, las preguntas típicas que uno no tiene respuesta, y creo que ni la propia Rumiko tendría, eran las primeras que saltaban. Así que os aconsejo que no leáis fanfiction de series que no conocáis. Pero os aconsejo muchísimo menos, por muy bueno que sea el fanfiction, que le digáis a gente que no conoce la historia original, que lo lea. Sobre todo porque muchas veces, no sabrás ni por donde empezar a explicarle. _

_Al final le presté Ranma ½ a Indira. Los 10 primeros tomos. No me gusta la idea de que lo lea antes que Urusei Yatsura, pero es lo que hay. _

_Leeos Urusei Yatsura. O mejor, ved su anime. _

- No - Ryoga miró al cielo nuevamente – Un día dejó de hacer efecto. Y se acabó.

- Me… me alegro…

- Supongo que todo acaba algún día… - Ryoga sentía las gotas caer. Cada golpecito en su cara. Sí, se sentía bien. Pero la mano de Ukyo lo tomó de una manga de su camisa. Y tiró de él. Intentaba que los dos se pusiesen a cubierto, debajo del árbol. Ryoga miraba su cara. Y le hacía sentir bien.

- A mi también me encantaba regalarle cosas a Akane - le dijo a Ukyo. Esta estaba secándose el pelo como podía. Se detuvo y lo miró. – Me encantaba llevarle cosas. Me encantaba su sonrisa cuando las recibía. La manera de saludarme después de verme hace tanto tiempo…

- Te entiendo perfectamente – Ukyo terminó de sacudirse el pelo y se lo echó hacia atrás.

- Lo siento…

- No empieces Ryoga…

- No me refiero a eso – Ryoga sacó una de sus pañoletas de pelo y la abrió – Siento que tengas que estar todo el rato detrás de mi. Y siento que no pueda corresponder tu atención – Y sin advertencia ninguna, le puso al pañoleta en el cabello a Ukyo, y le empezó a secar el pelo. Esta, al principio se sorprendió, pero después le dejo hacer.

- No es eso Ryoga, sólo… que te veo como distante.

- He estado distante mucho tiempo. Así que supongo que es normal. Pero es por muchas cosas…

- Ya… - Ukyo sintió las manos de Ryoga en su cabeza. Era como somnífero. Le sacudía la cabeza con delicadeza, mientras la secaba – Lo siento yo también…

- ¿Y tu de que tienes que disculparte?

- Pues, de forzarte tanto. De forzarte a quedarte, de forzarte a relacionarte otra vez conmigo… Después de todo, supongo que habrías querido seguir solo.

- Si, bueno. Al menos no tendría que cargar con tu puesto de comida de ciudad en ciudad

- ¡Oye, que lo hiciste porque quisiste! – Pero Ukyo sabía que algo había cambiado. Al fin y al cabo, era el primer sarcasmo que le había oído. Y Ryoga, sabía que ella sentía que las cosas iban a mejor. Porque eso es lo que quería transmitirle. Terminando con el pelo de Ukyo, Ryoga volvió a guardar su pañoleta.

- Da igual, al fin y al cabo, somos amigos ¿no? – Ukyo lo miró de nuevo. Y le sonrió.

- ¡Claro! Faltaría más – Dijo y se echo a reír. Y viendo su sonrisa, Ryoga por primera vez en mucho tiempo, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sabía que Ukyo tenía muchas cosas cerradas en su corazón, al igual que él. Sabía que ha ninguno de los dos le gustaba hablarlo. Pero también descubrió, que Ukyo le necesitaba, tanto como él necesitaba de ella. Esta tarde lo descubrió. Superficialmente parecería que se fuerzan a estar juntos. Que se fuerzan a relacionarse como si nada hubiese pasado nada. Pero la verdad es que simplemente necesitan estar juntos, pero no saben como acercarse. Porque ahora sabía, que la mirada de Ukyo de hace una hora, no era la sinceridad que le faltaba, era el deseo que le preguntaran. El deseo de hablar. El deseo de sacar de una vez todo lo que tenían dentro. De gritar todo lo que sientes para que todo el mundo lo escuche. Esa mirada que él había perdido hace tiempo.

- Voy a secarte el pelo a ti también.

- No. Me gusta sentir el agua fría – Le dijo Ryoga apartándose. Ukyo intentó abalanzarse a su cabeza, pero este la esquivó. Y así siguieron, mientras el cielo se despejaba.

Fin del capítulo 03.

[Terminado a las 5:37 de la de la noche, horario de Greenwich]

[¡Rompiendo Tradiciones!:Como ya hay suficientes comentarios en el fics, el autor excluye cualquier comentario post-capítulo. Eso incluye el chiste habitual (¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por quéeeee?!).]


	5. Viaje a ninguna parte

**20 Kilos de Hielo**

_·Twenty Kilos of Ice·_

Traducción resumida de un fanfiction de Kidman.

Capítulo 04:

Viaje a ninguna parte.

Tocaba traslado de prefectura. Cerca de unos 600 kilómetros. Algo largo para un habitante normal, pero corto para alguien que vive en la carretera. Para los feriantes, simplemente son dos días de viaje. Muchísimo más habitual que alguno les gustaría, pero todos asumían y no se quejaban. Para ello poseían 3 camiones. Bastante grandes, pero no del tamaño de "trailers" de transportes. Aparte, había varios coches y motos, para transporte individualmente. Y Ryoga y Ukyo, evidentemente, se sumaron al coche que se pudiera permitir el lujo de transportarles. Esta vez, le tocó al señor Saito.

- Creo que nos quedan 30 kilómetros para descansar. – dijo el señor Saito. Ryoga iba en el asiento en el copiloto, y Ukyo atrás. Y aún no sabía porque. Al fin y al cabo, Ukyo lo conocía de más tiempo.

- Entiendo. – Es lo único que Ryoga pudo a decir.

- Lo digo… por si tenéis hambre… o queréis ir al baño…

- Sí, muchísimas gracias… - Era todo un espectáculo para Ukyo, que no podía dejar de sonreír. El otro día Ryoga se disculpó con ella, nuevamente, pero todo empezaba a cambiar. Ya contestaba, al menos, más a menudo. O lo intentaba. Y no la miraba con esa cara de "déjame en paz" cada vez que iba a hablar con él. Pero por otro lado, estaba el señor Saito, que no era mucho de hablar. O mejor dicho, de llevar la iniciativa en nada. Era un hombre muy discreto, simple y pacifista. Y Ukyo creía que tenía un especial interés en llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Así que los dos, uno que no se le daba muy bien entablar conversación, y otro que le constaba integrarse, eran bastante graciosos.

- ¿Y como está su familia, Saito-san? – Preguntó Ukyo, intentando ayudarles un poco. Saito solo sonrió.

- Están muy bien. Os mandan saludos…

- Ojalá vayamos pronto a Nagoya – Saito asintió, mientras seguía conduciendo. Ryoga lo observó.

- Y… ¿Cómo es su familia?

- Es verdad, tu no los conoces… Tengo mujer e hija… Viven en Nagoya.

- ¿Usted es de ahí?

- Sí… Soy 100% de Nagoya, se podría decir – Y se echó a reír. Ryoga lo miraba con extrañeza. Supuso que era un chiste que él no entendía.

- ¿Y de donde eres tu, Hibiki-san?

- Yo soy te Tokyo.

- Tendrás ganas de volver ¿no? – Le preguntó Saito. Nunca obtuvo respuesta. Ryoga solo miraba a través de la ventana, viendo las montañas pasar – Sí… supongo que sí… - finalizó el propio señor Saito. Ukyo miró levemente a Ryoga, y se puso a mirar al techo. Bueno, había hecho lo que podía, y no podía pedirse más. Sobre todo con semejante pregunta.

Al llegar a una gasolinera-restaurante, la caravana se detuvo. Era hora de comer. Como habían pactado. Ryoga y Ukyo se bajaron antes que el señor Saito, que los dejó a la entrada del restaurante. Él iba a aparcar el coche.

- No fue tan malo el trayecto – dijo Ukyo mientras se estiraba. Ryoga veía el coche irse.

- ¿Cómo se sentirá?

- ¿Quién? ¿Saito-san?

- Sí.

-¿Por qué?

- Sin ver tanto tiempo a sus seres queridos – Se hizo un silenció. Ukyo volvió a relajar los músculos. Y miró como el coche del señor Saito aparcaba.

- Supongo que tendrá alguna razón por la que seguir feliz…

- Pues como no sea gana millones vendiendo globos – Ukyo dio una pequeña risotada, al oír el comentario. Ryoga, cada vez más a menudo, soltaba algún sarcasmo. Aunque solamente ante ella.

- Bueno, supongo que Saito-san es de esas personas, que es feliz mientras los demás lo sean. – Ukyo entró en el restaurante y Ryoga la siguió – Además teniendo una hija como Rika-chan, cualquiera no estaría feliz.

- ¿Rika-chan?

- Es adorable… Pequeñita y te sigue como si fuese un pollito

- No me gusta – Se oyó a un lado del pasillo del restaurante. Era Sakurata.

- ¿El qué?

- Rika-chan – el señor Adachi y su nieto estaban sentados juntos.

- Bueno, tu y Rika-chan tenéis una relación especial. – Le contestó Ukyo. El señor Adachi hizo una reverencia, y los dos se la devolvieron.

- Podéis sentaros con nosotros, si deseáis.

- Sería un placer – contestó Ukyo, y tanto ella como Ryoga se unieron a la mesa. A Ryoga le tocó enfrente del niño, que como es normal, no dejaba de mirarlo. El señor Adachi se aclaró al garganta.

- ¿Qué tal han sido tus primeros días, Hibiki-san?

- Bastante agradables…

- Me alegro… - El señor Adachi tomo un sorbo del vaso de agua que le había servido. La camarera tardó poco en traerles la carta de menú.

- ¡Ya os habéis sentado en otro sitio! – Gritó Aki nada más entrar en el restaurante. Traía un casco de moto. Rápidamente se sentó en la mesa trasera. – Ahora me tendré que dar la vuelta para hablar.

- Si prácticamente estamos juntas Aki-san.

- Para tener al muerto de Ryoga al lado, yo habría sido mejor elección – dijo Aki, que estaba de espaldas a su mesa unida al grupo. Ukyo, miró de reojo a Ryoga. Aki le había empezado a llamar por su nombre desde que, en una discusión, Ryoga la llamo Aki "a secas".

- Ojalá te dé una contractura – Respondió Ryoga sin dejar de mirar la carta. Como era evidente, su relación, más que mejorar, empeoraba por momentos. Pero Ukyo no podía dejar de reír.

- ¡Al menos tu no le rías las gracias! – Se quejaba Aki.

- Seguro que comparado con tus chistes malos, los míos tienen que ser una delicia - Y mientras siguió la charla, la tarde se ponía.

Después de comer, la gente se tomó un tiempo para estirarse y pasear un rato. Aki estaba como loca por llevarse a Ukyo a dar una vuelta con su moto, así que la chica accedió. Ryoga las veía pasar y brincar por la carretera de vez en cuando.

- Se le ve menos alterado… Hibiki-san – El señor Adachi se acercó con su bastón a donde el chicho estaba. Ryoga se apoyaba en uno de las barreras metálicas de la pista.

- ¿Sabía que al final me uniría?

- Nunca tengo nada tan seguro Hibiki-san – El señor Adachi se detuvo a su lado finalmente, y se apoyó junto a él. – Pero tenía una ligera sospecha de que así sería.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quizás algún día lo sepa por si mismo – Lo dos miraban el ir y venir de las chicas. No llevaban casco, dado que no pretendían ir a mucha velocidad, ni a ningún lugar muy lejos – Pero me alegra que le haya sentado bien.

- ¿El qué?

- Asomar la cabeza del hoyo, y ver que el mundo sigue tal y como lo dejó – El señor Adachi, con esa curiosa costumbre que tenía, no le miraba a la cara cuando le hablaba.

- Pero aún así, no veo…

- Todo llegará. Al fin y al cabo, si una pieza no gira, las demás harán fuerza hasta que lo haga. No se preocupe. Todo llegará al final.

- ¿Y si no llega? ¿Y si no obtengo la respuesta?

- Si no obtiene la respuesta… - el señor Adachi miró al cielo – Seguramente obtendrá la pregunta que de verdad debió hacerse. – Ryoga vio la cara de Ukyo mientras pasaban, esta vez más lento. Le saludó con la mano. Parecía que se lo pasaba bien.

- ¿Y ella? ¿Ya encontró una respuesta?

- Oh, yo creo que sí. Pero no se la dimos nosotros.

- Creía que os vendíais como fármaco antidepresivo para vendedores ambulantes – Adachi, como hizo Ukyo en su momento, soltó un pequeño resoplido de gracia.

- Esa ironía suya me recuerda a la de mi hijo. Pero no. No ayudamos a todos los que vemos.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo suyo es un caso especial…

- ¿Tan mal me vio?

- No. Era una muestra de nuestro agradecimiento. Por ayudar a Kounji-san. – El señor Adachi se enderezó, con ayuda del bastón.

- No creo que la haya ayudado.

- Como le he dicho, todo llegará. Solo hace falta que asome un poquito más la cabeza. – Y diciendo esto, emprendió la marcha. Ryoga observó su espalda irse y reunirse con su nieto a las puertas del restaurante. El sonido de la moto volvió a recordarle que esperaba la vuelta de Ukyo. Aki y ella se detuvieron delante suya. La cara de su amiga estaba radiante.

- ¡Que bueno! ¡Ir en moto es lo mejor, Ryoga! – le dijo mientras se bajaba. El chico asintió - ¡Deberías probarlo!

- A este no le monto yo en mi moto ni loca… - Aki apagó el motor de su vehículo.

_Hola, soy yo. Mantengo la teoría (a día de hoy, que ya me leí toda la historia) que la narración de este fanfiction es totalmente deliberada. Aprovechando el título del capítulo (viaje a ninguna parte) os explico la conversación que tuve con Indira respecto a esto._

_- ¿Porqué es tan rápido? Apenas se ve la evolución de los personajes. ¿Qué pasó antes? – A Indira la había invitado a comer algo. Y no es que sea rico, pero se lo debía. Eso sí, fue una invitación a pizza. Me apetecía en ese momento._

_- ¿Te está decepcionando? _

_- No. Siento como si me faltasen cosas por saber._

_- No se lo que pasó antes. El autor se está inventando un echo que aun no te ha contado. Estoy igual que tu. _

_- Pero no es solo eso. Es que, en el capítulo 5 (se refiere al cuatro de esta edición), salta a varios días después, donde se ve que el Ryoga está más integrado aún. ¿Y esos día porqué no los narra?_

_- Bueno, la narración esta de tal manera, que te cuenta un poco del día a día. Pero solo esas cositas importantes. Como un rompecabezas. Supongo que al final todo se unirá – Una de las cosas de salir a comer con Indira, es que va con más ropa. Así que me puedo relajar más._

_- Sigo diciendo que es una narración para hombres. Puede que las otras cosas no sean TAN importantes para la historia, pero a mi por lo menos me interesaría saberlo._

_- Mmmmmm, ¿cual fue el día más decepcionante de tu vida?_

_- Cuando deje a Enrique. – Eso fue un disparo muy lejos de portería. No eran esos los tiros por los que yo quería ir. Así que volví a empezar. Parecía que tendría que contarle algo personal mío. Pero con tal de explicarme, supongo que valió la pena._

_- Bueno, está bien. Te voy a contar uno de los días más decepcionantes de mi vida. – Bueno creo que en realidad para la explicación daba lo mismo, y para que se sintiese mal ella, me sentía mal yo._

_- Te escucho. – Dijo concentrada. Yo suspiré. Esto iba a ser duro._

_- Bien, ese día, fue el día en que llegué al final del Alex Kid de la Master Sistem II. – Realmente no me detuve de hablar, pero hago un pausa aquí tengo que decir que la cara de Indira no tenía precio. No sé que se esperaba que dijera, pero vamos, para mi fue un día bastante decepcionante, y creo que los que llegasen como yo, también lo recordarán hoy en día – Ese día, que tenía unos 9 años, me quede durante varias horas en casa para pasármelo. Al final como todo mi esfuerzo y sacrificio, llegué al final. ¿Sabes lo que pasaba al final?_

_Indira me miraba con un cara totalmente seria. No me preguntaba nada, así que proseguí._

_- Cuando terminabas el último nivel, solo quedaba una última cosa que hacer. Adivinar de una serie de casillas, donde estaban tres objetos. Según tu puntuación, tenías varias oportunidades. Pero tenías que, en cada oportunidad, abrir tres casillas y acertarlas sin equivocarte. – respiré – Tu dirás: "Será cosa de abrir casillas, hasta saber donde están los tres objetos, y luego abrirlos todos a la vez". Pero el problema es ¡Que lo objetos cambiaban de lugar en cada intento! ¡Eso convertida la última prueba en una cosa totalmente a la suerte! ¡¿Pero quién fue el subnormal que le dio por poner eso al final del juego?! ¡Todo el esfuerzo no había servido para nada!_

_- ¿A que viene esta gilipollez?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Qué que es toda esta mierda?_

_- ¿Cómo que mierda? Te estoy contando una cosa muy personal._

_- ¡Joder! ¡Era un puto juego!_

_- ¡¿Como que un puto juego?! ¡Me sentí fatal ese día!_

_- No me lo puedo creer – Indira se agarro la cabeza mientra miraba la mesa – Valiente tontería ¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto?_

_- Pues que entendiste mi decepción, ¿no? ¿Entendiste por qué me decepcionó tanto verdad? – le dije. Ella suspiró._

_- Sí…_

_- Pues ¿Para que narices te iba a contar lo que me pasó durante todo el día, y realmente el final lo decepcionante?_

_- Pues porque lo entiendo, pero no como tú. Eso es lo que no comprendes. Me has explicado el porqué fue decepcionante, pero no me has explicado porqué era tan importante para ti. Entonces no consigo comprenderlo del todo – Esto me dio que pensar. Entendí el problema. La razón por la que las mujeres tenían tanto interés por saberlo todo. No era porque sean "chimosas", por decirlo de un manera simplista. Era algo más profundo. Era una necesidad de comprenderte. De saber más de ti, y de ver el mundo como tu lo veías. _

_Creo que Kidman también comprendió eso. Por eso Ukyo era así con Ryoga, por eso y por muchas cosas más. Puede que para un chico esta historia sea lenta, mientras que para un chica, le falten detalles. Pero al final, creo que se junta todo, y por lo menos Indira y yo, quedamos contentos. _

_Después de dejar a Indira, salí con el coche a dar un vuelta, mientras oía la grabación de la traducción de la historia. Kidman había hecho, en esos capítulos, una cosa curiosa: dejar con la miel a en los labios. Comprendiendo lo explicado antes, intentó atraer a los dos públicos, cada cual a su manera. A los hombres, dándole a cuanta gotas la información, y a las mujeres, explicándole los sentimientos de los personajes cada vez con más profundidad, a medida que avanzaban. Al menos, eso es lo que intentó. Por eso empezó desde el punto en que Ryoga y Ukyo se encontraban. Desde un punto en que los personajes están tan mal psicológicamente, pero que cambian a mejor. Y ya no solo quieres saber a donde van a llegar, si no porqué estaban así._

_Eso es quizás lo que me atrajo, pero a día de hoy no se si tuvo el efecto que él deseaba. Lo que si sé, es que Indira debería intentar pasarse el Alex Kid de Master System II._

Cuando llegaron a la nueva ciudad, descargaron las cosas en el parque, y fueron a aparcar los vehículos. No los volverían a utilizar en varias semanas. Y como era costumbre, tocaba día libre para todos. La tradicional lista de turno no se hizo esperar, y las alegrías y tristezas por el turno tocado. Pero a Ryoga eso le daba igual. No tenía intención de moverse del parque. Estaba cansado por el viaje, y no tenía ganas de nada.

- ¿Te vienes a los baños públicos, Ryoga? – Ukyo no tardó en aparecer.

- No tengo ganas.

- Vas a oler mal.

- Por un día que no me bañe no pasará nada. – Para Ukyo eso era una cosa que no podía comprender. Ella tenía que bañarse todos los días. O por lo menos, siempre que pudiese.

- Pues tú te lo pierdes – Le dijo sacándole la lengua. Y se marchó. No quería atosigarlo mucho. Ryoga no era aún el que recordaba. Pero al menos ya se le veía más relajado. Además, seguramente Ryoga nunca volvería a ser el que era, así que su única preocupación era que se sintiese bien. Y si no se quería bañar, pues que no lo hiciese. Ya apestaría y le pediría que le acompañase. Sería en ese momento en el que se lo podría reprochar.

- Son 500 yenes – le dijo la mujer que atendía los baños públicos. Ukyo dio el dinero sin problema alguno, y se dirigió al vestuario.

Ukyo tardó una hora en salir. Bañarse era una de las cosas que más echaba de menos, de cuando vivían en Nerima. Cuando tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo todas las noches en su propia casa. Así que era normal, que cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo de noche y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, no lo despreciaba. Cuando salió del recinto, las estrellas ya brillaban en el cielo. Hace años, solía pensar en muchas cosas cuando miraba al cielo. En su padre, en su madre. Y en Ranma. Cuando estaba en Nerima, solía hacer mucho eso. Podría parecer una estupidez, pero el hecho de pensar que tanto ella como Ranma miraba el mismo cielo, le hacía sentir algo más cerca de él. Pero ya no lo hacía. No tenía mucho sentido hacerlo. También, cuando tenía tiempo, solía pasear bastante. En esos días, encontrarse con Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, etc… Solía ser motivo de diversión. Bueno, en su momento, sus peleas eran algo muy serio. Pero visto desde el presente, parecían un tontería. Todo parecía un tontería.

El murmullo de un tarareo despertó a Ukyo de sus pensamientos. Ya había llegado al parque. Las farolas estaban encendidas, y prácticamente todos los feriantes estaban en sus tiendas de campañas. Las luces, y los sonidos de algunos transistores, develaban que pronto se irían a dormir. Pero eso no era lo que a Ukyo le llamaba la atención. Ryoga estaba sentado al lado de una farola, debajo de su luz, pintando máscaras. Y tarareaba. Era una canción muy lenta pero alegre. Se notaba por su esfuerzo que Ryoga tenía algo en la boca, y que no se concentraba por que los tarareos saliesen todo lo bien que deberían. Pero, desde que había ha vuelto, Ukyo nunca había visto a Ryoga totalmente a solas. Nunca se había quedado observándolo como lo había hecho ahora. Y aún sabiendo que era imposible, por todo lo que había sucedido, y por lo que se imaginaba que había pasado Ryoga, su imagen trabajando bajo la luz de la farola le transmitía una sensación de paz indescriptible.

- Se que estás ahí… - se le oyó decir al chico. Se sacó un pincel de la boca. – No intentes nada raro.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como asustarme – Ryoga mojó el pincel que estaba utilizando. Lo dejó secar y tomando el que tenía en la boca, siguió dibujando detalles. Ukyo, que seguía de pié a su espalda, se acercó. Ryoga no dejó lo que estaba haciendo en ningún momento. Ella se sentó en un banco que había a pocos metros de él y se quedó observándole, en silencio. Aunque, por alguna razón, Ryoga no volvió a tararear ninguna canción.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te ves muy bien cuando estas concentrado. – Ryoga le desconcertó un poco la respuesta, pero siguió a lo suyo.

- ¿Qué tal el baño?

- Bastante bien. Bañarse es una de las mejores cosas de esta vida – Ukyo se estiró, mientras volvía a mirar al cielo.

- Me alegro.

- La próxima vez vayamos juntos.

- No creo que nos dejen bañarnos juntos por mucho que se lo pidas – Ukyo soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario del chico. Este no hizo nada. Ahí estaba la gracia. O eso creía Ryoga. El chico miró a las estrellas. Ya había terminado.

- ¿Cómo lo has pasado?

- Bien, era bastante barato…

- Me refiero a estos años – Ryoga se apoyó en las manos de atrás mientras miraba el cielo. Necesitaba enderezar la espalda.

- ¿Te he contado como me uní a este grupo? – Ukyo, al ver la negación de Ryoga, se aclaró al garganta – Fue hace ya 3 años. Todo empezó porque me había quedado dormida en el parque, después de un concierto. Por aquel entonces, me solía mover por cualquier sitio que congregara gente.

- ¡Oye chica! – Esto me lo dijo Aki. Te juro que la primera vez que la vi me dio mucho respeto – Que son más de las nueve de la mañana. Deberías empezar a desalojar.

- ¡Lo... lo siento! – Cuando salí de mi tienda, ellos ya habían montado casi todo lo de la feria. Claro, al verme de repente en medio de tanto ajetreo, lo único que quería era irme de inmediato.

- Dame – La primera vez que vi a Saku-chan, fue recogiendo el puesto de okonomiyaki. Me acuerdo que ya desde ese momento me pareció un niño raro.

- ¿Qué?

- De cerdo – me dijo – Dame – Cuando me vi con Saku-chan mirándome de la forma que lo hace, pidiéndome comida, me quedé un poco estancada. No sabía de quien era el niño. No podía llamar a sus padres, porque no tenía ni idea de donde había salido. Lo único que me quedó, fue prepararle rápidamente algo. Saku-chan tomó el okonomiyaki que le dí, y sin decir nada más, se marchó comiéndoselo. Eso fue como arrancarme una cana.

- No me extraña. Tu comida es bastante buena. – opinó Ryoga. Ukyo sonrió ante el piropo.

- A los dos minutos ya tenía a tres feriantes pidiéndome okonomiyakis. Me pagaban y se marchaban. Pero me acuerdo de que Kuroko-san fue el que se quedó a comérselo al lado de mi puesto.

- ¿No es un poco raro desayunar okonomiyaki?

- El desayuno es la comida más importante. Además ¡están buenísimos! – Kuroko-san siempre ha sido así. Le gusta hablar hasta por lo codos – Nos queda mucho trabajo por hacer aún. Lo mejor es hacerlo con la barriga llena.

- ¿Y que van a hacer aquí?

- Pues una feria, que va a ser. ¿No parecemos feriantes? – Kuroko-san me miró con una cara seria, como si estuviese enfadado.

- No… no quería decir eso…

- ¡Es una broma, chiquilla! No te tomes las cosas tan en serio – Necesitaba que eso terminara y salir corriendo de ahí. Si todos eran así, me volverían loca – Espera un momento aquí… ¡Tengo una idea! – Y sin decirme nada más, se marchó. Yo, claro, me quede un poquito "patidifusa", pero le esperé pacientemente. Durante la primera hora. Ya las dos siguientes, pues ya estaba algo enojada. Incluso me planteé irme sin esperar más.

- La comida – Saku-chan volvió a la hora de comer. Yo por aquel entonces ya tenía todo preparado para marcharme en cuanto Kuroko-san volviese.

- ¿Cómo?

- De marisco – Me dijo. Y volví a caer. Lo volvía a desempacar todo, y le preparé lo que me pedía. Tardaron 5 minutos en volver todos. Todos me pedían otra ración, sin ni siquiera saludarme. Era una locura.

- ¡Que bien que te quedes este fin de semana con nosotros! – me dijo uno. Yo no tuve tiempo ni para sorprenderme.

- ¿Qué?

- Kuroko-san nos ha dicho que te quedas con nosotros el fin de semana, para la feria. – Aki-san me pidió un okonomiyaki de ternera – Estará bien lo de comer caliente estos días.

- ¿Pero quién…?

- ¡Oh, me había olvidado completamente de comentártelo! – Kuroko-san se abrió paso entre la multitud – Es que con el trabajo, ya sabes. Pero tranquila, te sacarás un buen dinero con esto.

- ¿No ha sido un poco irresponsable tenerme aquí esperando sin decirme nada? –

- ¡Tranquila, chiquilla! ¡Ya verás que te lo pasa bien! ¡Dame uno vegetal a mi! – Y así me metió Kuroko-san en todo esto. ¿No parece una locura?

- Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees – contestó Ryoga. Ukyo se puso seria un momento.

- Oye, que si te quieres ir, vete…

- Eso lo dices ahora… - Ukyo si rió un poco. Ya sabía que Ryoga estaba de broma. O al menos eso esperaba.

- La verdad, aunque al principio me sorprendían un poco, al cabo de los día, me cayeron bien. A los dos días ya sabía de que palo cojeaban cada uno. Aunque con Aki, fue algo especial.

- Echaré de menos tu comida - me dijo día antes de que se fueran. – No se come caliente muchas veces en este trabajo.

- Pero si tenéis puestos de comida…

- Esas basuras no hay quien se las coma, Uchan – Me dijo mientras se reía. Después miró a los lado – Yo no te he dicho nada, pero comer bolas de pulpo todos los días horroroso.

- No será para tanto…

- Tu hazme caso, ¿por qué crees que ningún feriante come nada de lo que preparan estos? – Me dijo y soltó una risotada. Ya me lo estaba planteando desdel segundo día, pero en aquel momento no tenía dudas: Estaría bien seguir con ellos. Quería unirme al grupo. Al menos, darle una oportunidad, y que ellos me la dieran a mi.

Al final de la última noche, todos me vinieron a despedirse. Fue bastante entretenido. Prepararon una fiesta de agradecimiento. Así que cuando estaba a punto de decirle que me quería unir, pensé que me recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Pero fue algo más extraño. Cuando les pedí que si me dejaban unirme, nadie dijo nada. El primero en hablar, fue Kuroko-san.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene, Kuonji-san?

- Veinte… cumpliré veintiuno pronto – el cuchicheo empezaba a formarse.

- Pero… Nosotros creíamos que estabas de trabajo veraniego… -

- ¿Y tus padres?

- ¿No vives por aquí? – Yo, bueno no creía que tendría que hacerlo, pero le explique que desde hace mucho que vivía sola, y que me dedicaba a ir de feria en feria para ganarme la vida. La primera en saltar, fue Aki-san.

- ¡Adachi-san! ¡Uchan se viene con nosotros!

- ¡Espera un momento Aki-san! – Le dijo Kuroko. Esta no tardó en ponerse a discutir.

- ¿Pero tu la has oído? ¡No podemos dejarla aquí tirada! ¿Vais a dejar que siga así pudiendo venir con nosotros?

- Sí, vale, en eso estamos de acuerdo – Saito-san como siempre intentó relajar el ambiente – Pero las cosas tiene que hacerse de unas manera. Solo tiene veinte años.

- ¡¿Qué formas?! – Bueno, supongo que Aki-san se lo tomó muy a pecho, pero la verdad, me alegró verla así. Y no solo a ella, sino a todos. Pronto la discusión pasó de si me iba a quedar, a si tenían que avisar a mi padre, como lo haríamos con el carro de okonomiyakis, etc. Y yo no podía decir nada. Pero por alguna razón, estaba reconfortada. No sé si me entiendes.

- ¿Y continuas así? – Ryoga preguntó, y Ukyo asintió inmediatamente.

- No solo reconfortada, me siento bien. Segura y querida. – Ryoga se calló un momento. Miró al cielo estrellado otra vez.

- ¿Y feliz?

- Claro…

- ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? – Ryoga seguía mirando las estrellas. Y Ukyo le miraba a él. Y esperó a que este se girara para contestarle.

- Ryoga, lo que pasó, pasó. Y ya está. Hace mucho tiempo que deje de darle vueltas.

- Me alegro…

- No me crees, ¿verdad? – Ryoga sentía la profunda mirada de Ukyo atravesarle la el rostro. No pudo aguantarse el suspiro.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? Después de todo, no pudiste contener la mentira cuando me viste…

- Y volvemos a lo mismo… - Ukyo finalmente se levantó. – Yo tampoco me explico que fue lo que me pasó, ya te lo he dicho. Pero no quiero estar toda la vida pensándolo. Eres mi amigo, y ni te odio, ni nada por el estilo. Así que deja de pensar burradas.

- Ya…

- ¿Tan difícil es de comprender, Ryoga? – Ukyo ya se había sentado al lado suyo. Este no hizo gesto alguno, ni al ver que se acercaba, ni cuando tomó asiento.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Lo que quieras...

- Pues que no entiendo como no me odias. No entiendo porqué me hablas, ni siquiera entiendo porqué te acercas a mí.

- Bueno… - Ukyo finalmente miró al cielo junto a su amigo – Supongo que en su momento lo comprenderás…

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me toma por estúpido últimamente?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Ryoga miró la suelo ante a pregunta de Ukyo. Y suspiró, ya daba todo igual. Si llegaría el momento, que llegase. Si todos decían que al final todo se aclararía, que se aclarase. Ya no tenía más sentido darle vueltas a las cosas.

- Empiezo a oler mal…

Fin del capítulo 04.

[Terminado a las 5:08 de la de la noche, horario de Greenwich]

[¡Rompiendo Tradicciones!:Como ya hay suficientes comentarios en el fics, el autor excluye cualquier comentario post-capítulo. Eso incluye el chiste habitual (¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por quéeeee?!).]


	6. El error de Petrouchka

**20 Kilos de Hielo**

_·Twenty Kilos of Ice·_

Traducción resumida de un fanfiction de Kidman.

Capítulo 05:

El error de Petrouchka

Una de las cosas habituales en el grupo, eran los festines de final de feria. Un gran banquete para celebrar que habían acabado. La realidad es que era un gran banquete para comerse lo que había sobrado de los puestos de comida. Siempre era mejor que tirarlo todo. Así se ahorraban una comida y podían también beber lo que quisiesen, dado que al día siguiente, no tenían que madrugar. Ryoga odiaba esto. No lo de "no madrugar", sino toda la fiesta en si. Si quería dormir, no podía. Si quería trabajar, no podía. Incluso si quisiese quedarse sentado bajo un árbol, tampoco podría. Todo lo que no fuese beber, comer y charlar, prácticamente no estaba permitido.

- ¿Qué te pasa, muchacho? – Le preguntó Kuroko a Ryoga. Este miraba la cerveza que le habían pasado. – ¡Disfruta de la fiesta!

- Creo que me voy a dormir…

- ¡Venga hombre! ¡Pon algo más de entrega! – Y palmada en la espalda. Ryoga noto la mano dura del señor Kuroko. También notó varias durezas, de los años trabajados. Y que no parecía en nada ebrio. Su vaso solo tenía un refresco.

- ¿No bebe, Kuroko-san? – Este, se quedo en silencio un momento, aunque sin perder la sonrisa.

- Hace años que no – Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza – ¡Pero a tu edad aguantaba litros de alcohol! Así que espero que tu no seas menos…

- No le servirá eso.

- ¿El qué?

- Provocarme para que beba.

- Je, je. Eres un tipo duro…

- Aunque no siempre fue así – Esto lo dijo Ukyo. Se había acercado a la espalda de Kuroko. Ella si que tenía algo de alcohol en la mano – Antes, la mejor manera de hacer que Ryoga hiciese algo, era decir que no podía hacerlo.

- ¿En serio?

- Siempre lo convencíamos. Aunque siempre lo hacía de una manera, que pareciese que era decisión suya – Ukyo se sentó junto a Ryoga – Ahora también se puede. Pero hay que hacerlo más sutilmente.

- ¿Cómo? – Aki, siguiendo a Ukyo, también se acercó. Ryoga solo veía el venir de gente cuando él, lo único que quería, era buscar un momento para escaparse e irse a dormir.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa exactamente? ¿Tengo pinta de vender droga? ¿Por qué vienen tanta gente?

- Que chico más antipático. No sé como puedes caerle tan bien a Uchan – Dijo Aki. Ukyo agarró a Ryoga y le empezó a restregar su mejilla contra la suya. Ryoga podía sentir el olor a alcohol perfectamente.

- ¡Que dices! Si Ryoga es muy tierno… - Ukyo se giró un momento a ver la reacción de Ryoga. Y se separó – Bueno, antes si hacia esto se ponía colorado. Ahora pues no es tan gracioso – Un sorbo a la copa – Has perdido encanto, Ryoga…

- Tampoco la echo de menos – Dijo el chico, mientras se levantaba – Me voy a dormir.

- ¡Dios, pero que aburrido eres! Los jóvenes de hoy en día no aguantan nada…

- Mañana tengo que madrugar – contestó Ryoga a Aki.

- Pero si mañana salimos de aquí a las doce del mediodía – preguntó Ukyo.

- Tengo que comprar materiales para las máscaras. Iré temprano – y diciendo esto se marchó. Ukyo, sentada en su sitio, lo siguió con la mirada. Kuroko y Aki hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Creéis que se terminará de adaptar algún día? – preguntó el señor Kuroko. Ukyo suspiró.

- Al menos ahora contesta cuando le hablan – añadió Aki – Lo que me rabia es que se siga haciendo el interesante…

- Ryoga nunca ha estado acostumbrado a que tanta gente le preste atención. – Ukyo dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Y no dijo más. Aki y Kuroko se miraron mutuamente un momento antes de dejarla sola.

A las ocho y media del día siguiente Ryoga ya estaba de pie. Se había puesto un chándal y estaba totalmente despierto. Pensaba ir corriendo hacia la tienda, para hacer algo de ejercicio. Así se despejaría y podía estar listo para un nuevo día entre esta panda de lunáticos llamados feriantes. O así lo veía él. También sabía que se perdería. Así que no sería algo rápido. Pero por eso decidió levantarse temprano. Al fin y al cabo, después de años con el mismo problema, ya lo tenía asimilado. Era mejor tenerlo en cuenta.

- ¡Ryoga! – le gritó Ukyo nada más salir de la tienda. Venía con la misma ropa de anoche.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Como que "que pasa"? Voy contigo – Ryoga la miró de arriba abajo. Ukyo apenas se tenía en pie, y tenía unas ojeras bastante notables.

- Vete a dormir, será mejor.

- ¡Mira que eres desagradecido! ¡Más encima que me levanto para acompañarte y que no te pierdas!

- ¡Pero si te estás cayendo! – Le gritó Ryoga mientras la estabilizaba con la mano. Se había estado yendo hacia delante en la conversación.

- ¡Te vas a perder!

- Ya lo sé, ¿porqué crees que voy tan temprano?…

- ¡No te sabes la ciudad!

- Tu tampoco…

- Pero… - segundos de ojos cerrados. Ryoga seguía mirando a la chica, que dormitaba un poco de pie. El sonido de una moto la despertó.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa a la parejita tan temprano?! – era Aki, con su famosa moto. Ukyo se sacudía la cabeza intentando no volver a dormirse.

- ¡Acompaña a Ryoga, Aki-san! – le pidió. Ryoga miró a Aki.

- Dime un motivo para hacerlo…

- ¡Porque se va a perder! – Ukyo empujó a Ryoga donde Aki – Además, porque te lo pido yo.

- No creo que le haga mucha gracia… - intentó decir Ryoga ante la mirada seria de Aki. Pero Ukyo ya había puesto "pies en polvorosa". Se dirigía a su tienda de campaña, dando tumbos y como podía. Ryoga volvió a mirar a Aki. No había cambiado su mirada.

- No hace falta, sigue con lo tuyo…

- Sube.

- Te estoy diciendo que…

- Sube. Le dije a Ukyo que te acompañaría. – Los dos seguían mirándose, pero Ryoga intuía que se estaba guardando lo mejor para el final. Y Aki, ante tanto silencio, no se aguantó más.

- ¡Subes de una vez! ¡Que no vamos a llegar nunca! – y se subió como pudo. Aki no dejaba de echar pestes por la boca, incluso cuando ya había arrancado - ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan indeciso?! ¡Parece que te tienen que obligar para que hagas las cosas!

La ciudad, aún después de estar una semana, no la alcanzaba a reconocer. Ryoga me refiero. Era como muchas ciudades japonesas. De echo pensó que realmente, a no ser que viese algo muy característico, nadie podría saber en que ciudad estaba, al despertarse una mañana. Y él menos, claro está. Si fuese su barrio natural, pues si lo reconocería. Y Nerima. Sí, Nerima también la reconocería. Nunca la podría olvidar.

- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó Aki . Ryoga estaba detrás de ella, pero no sentado como habitualmente se va en una moto. Ryoga se puso espalda contra espalda, agarrándose al saliente que tenía el vehículo en la parte de atrás.

- Cualquier papelería está bien – le contestó. No iban a mucha velocidad, así que podía hablar bastante bien.

- Yo tengo que pasar por el correo y después pasaremos a ponerle gasolina a la moto. Pararemos en la primera que veamos.

- De acuerdo. – Y se terminó la conversación. O al menos eso pensaba Ryoga, hasta que sintió un temblor en la espalda de Aki. Ahí venía.

- ¿Y ya está? – preguntó al mujer.

- ¿Ya está qué?

- ¡Estoy intentar empezar un conversación! ¡Podrías poner algo de tu parte!

- ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pues yo que sé! ¡¿Por qué no me preguntas por qué me levanto tan temprano para ir al correo?! ¡¿O por qué sigo usando la moto si hoy nos vamos de la ciudad?! – realmente, Aki era una mujer que no comprendía. Podía llegar a entender el interés sentía en relacionarse con él. Al fin y al cabo era amiga de Ukyo. Pero lo de pelearse a la mínima y hacer un mundo de un grano de arena, pues no.

- Bueno son asuntos tuyos… Vamos, digo yo – Frenazo en seco. Ryoga se lo veía venir. Al menos solo tendría que volver a pie.

- ¡Ahí tienes tu tienda. Te espero aquí! – Y no dijo más. La cara de enfado parecía que no se la iba a quitar nadie. Ryoga suspiró. Sería un trayecto largo.

Cuando Ryoga salió de la tienda, había pasado unos quince minutos. Aki se había bajado de la moto, y lo esperaba fumando, apoyada en ella. Ryoga salió con un saco marrón atado a la espalda. Se quedó mirándole un momento.

- Ya estoy – Atinó a decir. Aki levantó la mirada.

- Preguntarle a alguien sobre sus cosas detona preocupación y cariño – Ryoga se quedó pensativo. Seguramente Aki estuvo pensando la "frase" durante los quince minutos que le estuvo esperando. Tampoco era para echársela al suelo en un momento. Solo empeoraría todo.

- Entiendo.

- Bien. Sube y dejémonos de tonterías – Le ordenó Aki. Ryoga se subió y partieron rumbo al correo, mientras este último aún pensaba que las "tonterías" las había empezado ella.

En el correo, fue todo al revés. Es decir, fue Ryoga el que se quedó junto a la moto, mientras era Aki la que entraba. Ryoga se dedicó la mayor parte del tiempo, a mirar la oficina de arriba abajo. Aunque no tenía ni idea de arquitectura, le parecía al menos, agradable a la vista. Aunque por dentro, pues ya no sabía. Hace tiempo que no entraba a una oficina de correos. Al menos seis años. Para enviarle una carta de desafío a Ranma. Bueno ahora se podría decir, que la última carta de desafío a Ranma. Al fin y al cabo, no envió más cartas a nadie más.

- ¿Quieres? – la voz de Aki le despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Tenía un paquete de dulces. Tomó uno.

- Gracias – Dijo sin dejar de mirar el bollo. Aki lo miraba mientras intentaba no pegarle un bofetón.

- ¡Cómetelo, que no lo has robado! Es un regalo de mi madre.

- Entiendo…

- ¿Entiendo? ¿Qué te creías, que la oficina de correos ha empezado a vender bollería? – Aki se comió de un bocado el bollo que tenía en la mano. – Calidad directa de la Shizuoka.

- ¿Eres de Shizuoka?

- Hija de la mejor pastelera de Shizuoka – Aki tomó otro dulce y cerró el paquete – Esto son para los demás.

- ¿Y el único contacto que tenéis es por correo?

- No. La llamo cada dos semanas – Aki se montó en la moto. Ryoga hizo lo propio – Todos los del grupo hacen lo mismo.

- ¿Estás intentando justificarte? – preguntó el chico, ya listo para partir.

- Bueno, no…

- ¿No?

- Kuroko-san no tiene familia – Su pregunta, se la llevó al aire. Esta mujer solo oía lo que quería oír. Arrancaron.

- ¿Y como es eso? ¿No tiene éxito con las mujeres? – pregunto Ryoga. Aki estuvo en silencio un momento.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – Lo que faltaba. Para Ryoga, digo.

- Solo detono preocupación y cariño por Kuroko-san – Aki no respondió a la provocación. Pero a Ryoga le daba igual, con decirlo ya se sentía bien. Así aprendería.

- La perdió – contestó Aki al cabo de un rato. Iban tan lento como de costumbre.

- ¿La perdió?

- ¿Estas sordo?

- ¿Como que la perdió? – Aki suspiró ante la pregunta. Pero contándoselo a Ryoga, quizás descubra que lo suyo, tampoco es tan malo.

- Era taxista. Y tenía problemas con la bebida. Era alcohólico, si lo quieres llamar así.

- Ya veo

- Su mujer y su hija se hartaron de él. De la irresponsabilidad y de todo. Me ha dicho que había semanas que pasaba cuatro días fuera de casa, empatando noches de borrachera y día de trabajo. – Aki tomó una curva – Un día se vio con las maletas en la puerta de su casa. Se había perdido el debut de su hija en un teatro. Se pasó 2 semanas, creyendo que no le hacía falta nada, bebiendo y trabajando. A la tercera semana no lo aguantó más y volvió a su casa, para pedir perdón. Pero ya no estaban – Ryoga miraba las líneas de la carretera pasar por debajo de sus pies, mientras escuchaba la historia.

- ¿Y no las volvió a ver?

- Si que lo hizo. Varios meses después. Ya se dedicaba a lo de ser feriante.

- ¿Y?

- Según me dijo, las vio por la calle. A su mujer y a su hija. Y las siguió para saber donde vivían ahora. Nunca pudo hacer más que eso.

- ¿Por?

- Bueno, supongo que por muchas cosas. Pero la verdad, ¿qué harías tu si con tras solo un vistazo, ves que las personas que quieres son más felices sin ti? – Aki miraba la carretera con atención, mientras esperaba la contestación de Ryoga. Pero nunca la obtuvo.

- Ahora, creo que les manda cartas todos los meses. Y siempre le compra un regalo a su hija por su cumpleaños. Bueno y les manda el aguinaldo de año nuevo. Les cuenta como le va, y también les dice la ruta que sigue.

- Entiendo…

- ¿Entiendes?

- Digo, que está bien. Al menos sigue en contacto con ellas – Silencio. El rugir del motor se oía a la vez que Aki tomaba otra curva.

- Kuroko-san nunca a recibido contestación alguna – Ryoga alzó el rostro para mirar el cielo. Aki continuó. – Tanto, que desde hace meses que no pisa una oficina de correos. De echo ni siquiera estará seguro que lo reciban. Al menos, nunca le han devuelto ninguna carta.

Ryoga sin dejar de mirar al cielo sentía la brisa refrescarle la nuca.

- Así que si alguna vez ves a Kuroko-san, sentado en la escalera de una oficina de correos, ya sabes por qué es. – Aki realmente esperaba alguna declaración del chico respecto a todo esto, pero seguía callado. Lo sentía a su espalda, pero a la vez, sentía que no estaba ahí. - ¿Qué opinas?

- ¿De qué? – Ryoga tardó en contestar.

- ¿De lo de Kuroko-san?

- Bueno, supongo que está bien. Dentro de él, aun siente que lo puede solucionar.

- ¿Esa es la lección que has aprendido?

- No.

- ¿Entonces en que piensas?

- En lo que pensará Kuroko-san en las escaleras – Aki frenó levemente ante un "ceda al paso". Volvió a tomar velocidad al ver que no pasaba nadie.

- Pues pensará en como volver a empezar ¿no?

- No lo creo.

- ¿Entonces? – Aki oyó claramente un suspiro de Ryoga. Mas bien una respiración fuerte. Pero no tardó en contestar.

- Pensará en como sería la vida ahora, si no se hubiese equivocado de camino. En lo que se está perdiendo. En el daño que ha hecho que no podrá compensar. Y seguramente, en que hay cosas en esta vida que no se perdonan.

Aki no contestó de primeras ante eso. Solo pensó, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cambio de opinión. Ukyo tenía razón. Ryoga tenía una sensibilidad especial para ciertas cosas. Puede que le sorprendiese esa manera de ver el mundo que tenía el chico, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba en cierta manera, que entendiese la situación, y supiera dejar a la gente a su aire, que viviera su vida. De hecho tenía pensado pedirle que no dijera a nadie lo que le había contado. Pero no haría falta. Ryoga nunca lo haría. Simplemente dejaría que las cosas siguiesen fluyendo. Le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero dentro de ella, sabía que eso, ahora mismo, no le convenía al chico.

- Eres más espabilado de lo que pareces – dijo Aki con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la gasolinera, Aki siguió dándole vueltas a Ryoga. De acuerdo que no sabía nada del chico, y que pareciese un poco prepotente, pero había algo en él que le atraía. Algo que Ukyo seguramente ha sabido ver, pero ella no. Eso no significaba que fuese a dejar de fastidiarlo. Al fin y al cabo era la relación que tenía con él. Además, le gustaba ver con que salía para devolver una provocación.

- Llena el tanque – Le dijo Aki a Ryoga, que la esperaba en la moto. Ella había ido a pagar por anticipado.

- Ni siquiera se como funciona – Le contestó el chico.

- Con lo listo que eres para algunas cosas… - suspiró de Aki. Abrió la pequeña puerta que escondía el tuvo del estanque de gasolina de la moto – Meter y llenar. Creía que los hombres teníais claro esos conceptos de nacimiento.

- Veo que eres una experta en el tema – Le respondió. Era todo un personaje, no había duda. Ryoga sacó la manguera y se dispuso a llenar el depósito. Aki sacó otro de los bollos que le había enviado su madre, mientras miraba al chico. Definitivamente, tenía algo especial.

- Al final Uchan iba a tener razón – Ryoga la miró. Aki se comía el bollo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Eres una buena persona. – Ryoga ni si inmutó con el comentario, simplemente miraba el contador. Aki dio otro bocado. - Hacéis buena pareja.

- Tu moto y yo sólo somos amigos – Le contestó el chico. Aki soltó una pequeña risa.

- Me refiero a ti y a Ukyo. Que hacéis buena pareja.

- Ukyo y yo solo somos amigos.

- Bueno, por la manera que intimáis no lo parecéis. ¿Qué fuiste, novios?

- No.

- Bueno, ¿entonces qué? ¿Os gustasteis o algo?

- No. Solo amigos – Aki dio otro mordisco, y Ryoga seguía a lo suyo. Seguro que había algo más.

- No puede ser solo eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo no te he dicho nada, pero Ukyo me ha dicho que eres una persona muy importante para ella. Tanto como su ex prometido – Le dijo sonriendo. Vamos a ver con que le salía, iba a tener que confesar. Ryoga, por primera vez, la miro a la cara.

- ¿Te ha hablado de Ranma?

- ¿Ranma?

- Su ex prometido.

- ¡Ah! – Aki calló en la cuenta – No sabía como se llamaba, pero ahí están las pruebas. Estas compitiendo en importancia con un ex prometido, ¿eso no te dice nada? – Ryoga volvió a mirar el contador, ya faltaba poco para acabar.

- Si.

- ¿Vez? Hacéis buena pareja, seguro que Ukyo piensa en ti como más que un amigo.

- No creo que sea eso.

- Vamos, por dios. No te hagas el tonto ahora. ¿Qué hombre puede ser tan importante para una mujer como un enamorado?

- El hombre que mató a su ex prometido – Silencio. Aki dejó de masticar por un momento, mientras digería las palabras. El contador hace rato que se había detenido, y el sonido del fluir de la gasolina ya no existía. Y por mucho que lo mirase, Aki sentía que Ryoga ya no estaba ante ella. Sentía que su mente estaba en otro lugar, muy lejos de allí. Y que hace años que lo estaba.

- Haré como que no he escuchado nada – Dijo la mujer. Ryoga, en un instante, volvió en sí y miró a Aki. La mirada de ella era seria, como esa mirada con la que le miraba Ukyo a veces. Esa miraba que te traspasaba el rostro y te intenta inspeccionar el alma.

- Sí… por favor. Olvida lo que he dicho – Fue la respuesta del muchacho. Cerró la tapa de la moto y dejó la manguera en su sitio. Aki y él se subieron al vehículo y partieron rumbo al parque.

No hablaron de nada más.

Fin del Capítulo 5

[Terminado a las 5:08 de la de la noche, horario de Greenwich]

[¡Rompiendo Tradicciones!:Como ya hay suficientes comentarios en el fics, el autor excluye cualquier comentario post-capítulo. Eso incluye el chiste habitual (¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por quéeeee?!).]


	7. La confusión de Petrouchka

**20 Kilos de Hielo**

_·Twenty Kilos of Ice·_

Traducción resumida de un fanfiction de Kidman.

Capítulo 06:

La confusión de Petroushka

Ukyo se levantó la mañana del jueves más temprano de lo habitual. También es verdad que se había acostado más tarde de lo que lo hacía normalmente. Y sabiendo el día que le esperaba, seguramente habría deseado dormir algo más. Es decir, que desde que Ryoga y Aki volvieron de sus quehaceres matutinos, algo extraño se mascaba en el ambiente.

En un principio, se levantó unas horas más tarde de que se fuesen Ryoga y Aki. Y cuando se arregló y estuvo fuera, no había rastro de ninguno de ellos. El ambiente entre los feriantes no era de prisa, pero si de trabajo. Tenían que prepararse para partir hacia la próxima localidad. Serían un buen par de horas de marcha.

- ¿Dónde se han metido Hibiki-san y Aki? – preguntó Saito. Ukyo, que por aquel entonces aún daba una vuelta por el parque buscándolos, se detuvo ante la cuestión.

- Salieron esta mañana temprano. No creo que tarden mucho en llegar.

- El problema es que ya deberían estar empacando… se nos puede echar el tiempo encima – Ukyo se rascó la cabeza. Saito empezaba a parecer nervioso. Una de las cosas que más tenían en cuenta el grupo, era la puntualidad. Por explicarlo de algún modo, si las cosas no se hacían en el horario previsto, podía desencadenar en millones de cosas: Desde perder parte del tiempo de sede de los parques por parte del gobierno de la ciudad, a simplemente pillar un atasco de coches y retrasarse en el viaje.

- Será mejor que empecemos también a preparar sus cosas –propuso Ukyo – Así sólo tendremos que esperar su regreso.

- Me parece un buena idea… - Saito suspiró - ¿Podrías ocuparte del material de Hibiki-san, Kuonji-san?

- Tranquilo, yo me hago cargo – Le respondió la chica, antes de separarse.

La verdad es que, dadas las circunstancias, era lo más lógico, pero Ukyo sentía dentro de sí algo de respeto por el hecho de internarse dentro de la tienda de Ryoga. Las semanas que había estado con ellos, la tienda de Ryoga era algo que no terminaba de entrar en su mundo. Era el único lugar en el que Ryoga permanecía completamente solo. Un poco como le pasaba a ella. Y a todo el mundo en este trabajo. Era ese lugar donde aún podías alejarte un poco del mundo. Es por eso, que mientras abría la cremallera de la tienda de Ryoga, una pequeña punzada le dijera que no debería hacerlo. O al menos no era del todo correcto hacerlo.

- "Tampoco creo que esconda el secreto de la vida eterna" – se dijo a si misma, al terminar de abrir la tienda. Y el panorama que se encontró era bastante desolador. Había una montaña de ropa sucia por un lado, restos de comida por el otro y su mochila, la que siempre llevaba, abierta y con varios objetos desparramados. Apenas había un sitio para tumbarse. Y por cierto, el olor también dejaba mucho que desear.

- "¿Como puede vivir así?" - se preguntó Ukyo, antes de encontrar una bolsa negra. Al menos Ryoga era lo suficiente ordenado con su trabajo, y las máscaras estaban apartadas. Tomándola, y recogiendo los maderos de la estantería, Ukyo los puso en su puesto de okonomiyakis. Siempre los trasportaban así. Ató las maderas a una esquina, y la bolsa la dejó en un sitio seguro. Respecto a la basura, tuvo un camino más clásico. Lo echó toda en la bolsa de basura de su puesto, que ya tiraría en un contendor cuando terminara. Y la ropa sucia, pues no le quedó más remedio que envolverla en una bolsa y meterla en el fondo de la mochila del chico. Y para hacer esto, antes tuvo que sacar todo lo que había dentro.

Entre todas las cosas que habían, le llamó especial atención a Ukyo un libro de artes marciales que portaba. Estaba algo desgastado. Hojas algo rotas y algo amarillentas, pero aún se podía leer. Lo guardó inmediatamente. No quería que se rompiese más. A continuación, una especie de bolsa de cuero. Estaba cerrada con una cuerda a conciencia, pero la curiosidad que poseía Ukyo en ese momento, era más fuerte. Salió un momento y echó una ojeada alrededor, verificando que ni su dueño ni Aki estaban. Se volvió a meter dentro de la tienda y terminó de abrir la bolsa. Había cuatro cosas esencialmente. Un trozo de tela, dos papeles y un medallón. Puso el trozo de tela en la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras lo observaba. Era lo que menos la sorprendía. Puede que porque ella también tuviese uno igual. Un trozo de tela roja, de la chaqueta de Ranma. Y todos los que estuvieron en Nerima por él, seguramente aún lo conservaban. Lo palpó durante un momento, y se lo acercó al rostro. No olía a nada.

Los papeles eran un mapa y una dirección. El mapa de Nerima y la dirección de la residencia de los Tendo. Y por el estado de las hojas, Ukyo no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que eran el mapa y la dirección que Ryoga había usado durante tanto tiempo. Durante los años que visitaba Nerima cada mes, y que le enviaba regalos a Akane cada dos. Los cerró con cuidado y los depositó en la bolsa nuevamente, mientras sacaba el colgante. Lo miró fijamente mientras lo sostenía de la cadena. El colgante giraba ante ella brillando con la poca luz que entraba de fuera. Lo puso en la misma mano con que sostenía el trozo de tela, y lo abrió. Dentro había una foto de Akane, cosa que no era muy significativa. Lo significativo, es que al abrirlo, cayo otra foto del interior. Era todo el grupo. Desde Ranma a Mousse. Una foto de cuando estaban en la playa. La chica la miró fijamente un momento, mientras recordaba perfectamente cuando se la sacaron. Y las sonrisas sinceras que tenían. Bueno excepto Ryoga y Mousse, que estaban enfadados. Pero eso era normal en ellos por aquel entonces.

Cuando el sonido de la moto de Aki volvió a irrumpir en el parque, Ukyo estaba metiendo la tienda de campaña de Ryoga en su carro, junto a su mochila. Por su parte estaba todo listo. Aki se bajó rápidamente para ver su puesto, el cual Saito-san ya se había encargado de preparar. A lo lejos, Ukyo podía ver la conversación que había empezado la mujer con respecto a ese tema, mientras Ryoga se acercaba a ella. O más bien, a donde se supone que debería estar su tienda.

- He preparado tus cosas también. Espero que no te importe. – Le dijo Ukyo. Ryoga se detuvo al oír eso y la miró a los ojos.

- No era necesario. Me habría dado tiempo.

-Bueno, eso no lo sabía yo. – Le dijo Ukyo sacándole la lengua. – Metí tu ropa sucia al fondo de la mochila. Y no deberías dormir con restos de comida.

- El olor me hace soñar con comida… - Ryoga se adentró al puesto de okonomiyakis, para cerciorarse de que todo estaba correcto. Ukyo se rió levemente por el chiste.

- ¿Y? ¿qué tal fue?

- Tengo los materiales. – Ryoga alzó la bolsa para que Ukyo lo viese desde su posición.

- ¿Y Aki? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, lo normal es que nada más bajar de la moto, empezara a discutir con que no tocásemos sus cosas – Ukyo señalo como, al fondo del parque, Aki le daba las gracias a el señor Saito. Ryoga la miró de reojo.

- Estará de buen humor.

- ¿Y eso? – Ukyo, para preguntar eso, se giró hacia el muchacho. Este asomaba desde el carro. Miró un momento a la chica, y se volvió a sumergir para atar su bolsa con los materiales comprados.

- Su madre le ha mandado dulces.

Pero la realidad era otra muy distinta. Y Ukyo lo notaba. Ryoga le había pedido por favor si tiraba ella del puesto esta vez, que necesitaba dormir. Eso ya era sospechoso. Sobre todo, porque algo que aún no había perdido Ryoga, era ese afán por acaparar todo lo que llevara esfuerzo físico. Siempre quiso demostrar que era el más fuerte. Aunque la verdad es que ahora no tenía mucho sentido. Aún así, le solía quedar atisbos de su personalidad respecto a ciertas cosas. Pero eso incluso podría pasar por lo de que esta cansado por madrugar. Lo de Aki no. No sólo no había cruzado palabra con ella durante toda la mañana, sino que ahora, que tiraban cada una de sus respectivos carros, tampoco lo hacía. Cuando lo habitual es que estuviese de cháchara todo el trayecto. No, ahora lo único que hacía era empujar y fumar, mientras permanecía con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Aki-san? - le dijo Ukyo después de un rato. Pero esta no contestó en seguida. Pestañeo un momento, se quito el cigarro de la boca, y expiro un suspiró de humo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – contestó. Ukyo no sabía por donde empezar. Tampoco es que supiera exactamente lo que pasaba, y no quería hablar más de la cuenta.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Está bien tu familia? – Preguntó. Aki la miró de arriba abajo tras la pregunta.

- Perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno te noto algo… alicaída.

- Supongo que tengo algo de sueño – Si esa parecía ser la excusa del día. Ukyo suspiró. No solo había estado registrando las cosas de Ryoga, sino ahora pareciese que nadie estuviese de humor.

- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó Aki.

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?

- ¿Es lo que quisieses que pasase?- pregunto Ukyo. Aki se quedó un momento callada y dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, antes de tirar al suelo y apagarlo.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa personal? – Ukyo no podía ya ocultar su extrañeza ante todo lo que conllevaba la Aki que tenía delante. Ella nunca pediría permiso para preguntar algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu y Ryoga… ¿qué relación teníais?

- Pues… somos amigos… - Consiguió contestar la chica como pudo.

- No me refiero a ahora, sino a antes… -

- Pues… también éramos amigos. Aunque no tanto… no se como explicarlo – La chica se rascó al cabeza. No entendía a donde podía ir dirigida al conversación – Podríamos decir que éramos más que conocidos, aunque por ese entonces, no nos interesábamos mucho el uno por el otro.

- Es decir que no os llevabais bien…

- ¡No! Nos ayudábamos y todo eso, solo que… Es largo de explicar. – Ukyo suspiro. – Pero si lo que quieres saber es si nos atraíamos, pues no. No lo hacíamos.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora… solo somos amigos. No creo que Ryoga tenga la mente para esas cosas…

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque… pasaron muchas cosas… y –

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No es fácil de explicar! ¡Y es largo de explicar! – De acuerdo, Aki sentía un profundo interés repentino en conocer lo que ha pasado en la vida de Ryoga. Todo empezaba a tomar sentido para Ukyo. Mientras veía como su amiga sacaba otro cigarro y se lo encendía, podía ver en su rostro la frustración de no saber exactamente lo que pasaba con ellos dos. Normal, la propia Ukyo tampoco lo sabía.

- Te invitó a cenar esta noche – Dijo Aki tras exhalar el primer suspiro de humo – No hagas planes.

- Bueno, intentaremos que los turnos de guardia nos dejen libre por la noche.

- No, no. Deja al chico tranquilo.

- ¿Qué?

- Te invito a ti sola. Así que no le digas nada. – Todo se estaba complicando por momentos.

Entrada la tarde, Ukyo y Ryoga dedicaron a establecer el puesto de Ukyo en las mejores condiciones posibles. El de Ryoga tampoco es que necesitara mucho trabajo previo, así que siempre lo dejaba para horas antes de abrir la feria.

- ¿Qué horario te ha tocado a ti? – Preguntó Ukyo, mientras dividía y coloca los ingredientes junto a la parrilla. Ryoga ataba y guardaba lo paquetes de embalaje, para la próxima vez que tuviesen que marchar hacia otra ciudad.

- De nueve a diez – contestó.

- Vaya…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quería ir a comer algo? – Ukyo recordó que Aki le había pedido que no invitase a Ryoga, pero se le hacía difícil – Si quieres podemos ir temprano… – Finalizó el chico. Era la primera vez que lo pedía expresamente él.

- Bueno… - Ukyo no tenía muy claro que hacer. Le sabía mal decirle que no. De echo le hacía ilusión que se lo pidiese él, expresamente. Algo retumbaba en su cabeza. No quería decirle que no, pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿Y se lo tomaba a mal? Para un progreso que parecía tener.

- Llegas tarde, Ryoga – Aki apareció de repente en el puesto – Hoy Uchan se viene a comer conmigo.

Ukyo se quedó a cuadros. En buen momento tenía que aparecer Aki. Ryoga miraba a la mujer con una cara seria, y esta no le dirigía el rostro. ¿Se habrían peleado?

- Bueno… es verdad. Pero tampoco creo que Ryoga no se pudiese venir ¿no? – Intentó decir la chica. Miró a Ryoga y le intentó hacer un gesto para que se lo pidiese a Aki, pero esta fue más rápida.

- No es nada personal Ryoga, pero no creo que te guste el lugar al que vamos. – le dijo Ryoga las miró a las dos un momento con una cara de sorpresa, Aki se encendió un cigarro.

- Entiendo…

- ¿Cómo que entiendes…?

- Bueno, me parece bien mientras sepáis lo que hacéis y tengáis cuidado… - Ukyo, que ya no sabía ni de que se estaba hablando, intentó meterse en la conversación.

- ¿Cómo que tengamos cuidado…?

- Vais a un bar de streeptease ¿no? – La cara de Ukyo se volvió completamente roja. Ryoga se levantaba y se preparaba para irse.

- Espera… no… di algo, Aki…. – Aki miró como Ukyo le suplicaba con el rostro. Giró el rostro y miró al chico, que se disponía a ir a su tienda.

- Me alegro que lo entiendas – le dijo. Este dio media vuelta e hizo un gesto con la mano. Ukyo, aún roja como una manzana, miró a su amigo mientras esta no hacia gesto alguno. De hecho ni le dirigía la mirada. Para Aki, ya estaba todo zanjado.

Cuando, a las nueve de la noche, Ukyo se encaminó con Aki hacia el lugar elegido por esta, nunca imaginó donde terminarían. Sobre todo por lo dicho hace unas horas. Estaban en un callejón de la ciudad, bajo la luz de una farola. Allí se situaba un puesto ambulante de aperitivos, muy parecido al que poseía ella de okonomiyakis. Sentadas en el pequeño banco, delante del encargado. Este servía los pequeños platos mientras Aki los pedía, siempre acompañado por algo de sake. El ruido de los coches y la gente pasando aún se podía ver a las afueras del callejón, y las luces detonaban la vida de la ciudad nocturna, pero ni un alma había aparecido por ese lugar.

- ¿Este es el bar de streeptease? – preguntó Ukyo mientras recibía unas bolas de pulpo de su amiga. Aki se quitó el palillo que tenía en la boca.

- Claro… – Tiró el palillo con el dedo hacia el encargado, para llamar su atención – Oye tú, empieza a desnudarte.

El encargado ni siquiera las miró. Ukyo estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

- No le hagas caso… es solo una broma… -

- No te esfuerces, es sordomudo – Dijo Aki – Descubrí este sitio hace meses, con las fiestas de invierno. Es tranquilo, ¿no?.

Aki le dio un golpecito al muchacho, y le pidió otro plato. Ukyo se dio cuenta por primera vez que leía los labios para entenderlas. Y respecto a la tranquilidad del lugar, pues tampoco estaba desencaminada. Era curioso como existen lugares ocultos del bullicio de una gran ciudad, dentro de ella.

- Lo que no entiendo, es porque no podía venir Ryoga – preguntó la chica.

- Bueno, de vez en cuando tienes que dejarle a su aire. Si estás todo el rato encima de él, se agobiará.

- Ya lo sé… - Ukyo recibió otro plato de Aki – Pero cuando lo veo solo, noto que no es normal.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno, es como si no estuviese ahí. ¿Lo has visto alguna vez? Sentado, bajo una farola, por la noche. Es extraño… - Ukyo comió un poco. – Creía que con nosotros, pues sería diferente. Como me pasó a mi. Que se abriría y volvería a ser como antes…

Aki masticó profundamente lo que tenía en la boca. Entendía a lo que se refería. Aunque realmente, por lo poco que sabía, las circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes. Pero eso no se lo podía decir a Ukyo.

- Quizás te pase como me pasa conmigo al verte a ti – le confesó la mujer. Ukyo, aun masticando la miró.

- Conmigo…

- Es decir. Sois jóvenes. Los que estamos en este mundo de ferias, pues… No sé, tenemos ya una vida echa. Saito-san tiene a su familia, Adachi-san a su nieto dando brincos por aquí y por allá. Pero ustedes dos… sois diferentes. ¿No tienes ningún sueño, Uchan?

- ¿Un sueño?

- Sí. Un sueño. ¿No querías ser algo de mayor, cuando eras más pequeña?

- Bueno, yo… - Ukyo dejó el plato sobre la mesa. Ya había terminado con él. – Yo siempre quise casarme, tener hijos y vivir con mi restaurante de okonomiyakis, con el hombre al que amaba. Se que es una tontería…

- No tanto.

- Pero ahora ya no lo podré hacer… - Aki miró como Ukyo pillaba otro de los platos que le pasaban, y con los palillos se disponía a comer. Quizás fuese eso lo que les pasaba.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¿Ya está? ¿No hay nada más? – Ukyo mira a Aki sorprendida con los palillos en la boca. El sonido de los quehaceres del encargado del puesto, tapó el suspiro de Aki. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía – Uchan, no le puedes pedir a Ryoga que siga adelante, si tu no lo vas a hacer.

- ¿Qué… que estás diciendo?

- ¿Sabes cual es la mirada que tiene el chico? ¿Sabes lo que ves cada vez que está sentado haciendo máscaras? – Aki dejó le entregó el plato al hombre del mostrador – Ryoga hace años que no mira al mañana. Se levanta, come, trabaja, duerme. Y nada más. Se despierta solamente para esperar que se haga de noche y volverse a dormir. Ryoga, en algún momento, dejó de ver la luz al final del túnel. Y dejó de caminar… Al igual que tú Ukyo.

Ukyo estaba algo sorprendida ante la declaración. Todo esto se le escapaba un poco.

- Pero… pero yo ahora soy feliz.

- No lo dudo Uchan… pero tienes que saber que nosotros no somos el final…

- ¿Co… Cómo?

- ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez porqué somos feriantes? – Ukyo negó con la cabeza – Saito-san lo hace porque espera asegurar el futuro de su hija con ahorros, antes de poder volver a intentar cumplir su sueño. Adachi-san lo hace porque quiere enseñarle un oficio a su nieto, y asegurarle un trabajo estable. Incluso yo trabajo para poder ampliar el negocio de mi madre, hasta que se jubile y hacerme cargo yo de él. Pero… ¿Y ustedes, Uchan? ¿Qué va a pasar con ustedes? ¿Realmente queréis quedaros así durante el resto de vuestras vidas?

- Yo… yo no lo sé…

- ¿Realmente hay algo que quieras? ¿No hay por lo que quieras luchar?

- Yo… solamente quería una familia…. – Ukyo se metió dos trozos de carne de cerdo a la vez en la boca. Aki se sacó un cigarro.

- ¿Y eso porque es imposible? –

- Es… largo de explicar… - Dijo Ukyo como pudo mientras masticaba. Otra vez. Aki suspiró y tragó saliva.

- Ryoga me lo explicó con una frase – Ukyo siguió masticando mirando su plato. Tenía la mirada tan perdida que Aki no sabía si la había escuchado. Pero sabía que no tendría la fuerza de decirlo otra vez. Con una señal le pidió al chico que le sirviese otra copa. Mientras el alcohol caía en el vaso, Aki oyó el sonido de unos palillos.

- Aki-san, da igual lo que te dijese Ryoga… – Aki se giró para ver el rostro serio de Ukyo – Ryoga no mató a Ranma. Fue un accidente.

La mirada de Ukyo tenía una seriedad inusual, incluso para Aki.

- Lo sé… – Dijo mientras tomaba el vaso que le ofrecía el encargado – Y tampoco es asunto mío…

- Entonces no tienes porque saber nada más… - Aki tomó un sorbo ante la amenaza de Ukyo. La conversación se estaba poniendo algo tensa.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- ¡No pasa nada!

- Tranquilízate, Uchan…

- ¡¿Para qué me has traído aquí?! ¡¿A que viene todo esto?!

- Solo te intento ayudar…

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Llevo toda la vida cuidándome sola! – Esto ya no le gustaba a Aki. Ukyo la miraba claramente enfurecida. Puede que fuese culpa suya por forzarla a hablar sobre el tema, y que por el enojo no tuviese muy claro lo que estaba diciendo, pero la falta de respeto ya rozaba el insulto. Al menos, para ella.

- ¡Ukyo! ¡Tengo diez años más que tu! ¡No me digas a mi lo que es buscarse la vida!

- ¡Te he dicho siempre que no te metieses en mi vida! ¡Mi vida es solo mía! ¡¿Te he preguntado yo alguna vez como has terminado así, sin trabajo y malviviendo?!

- ¡¿Pero…?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, precisamente tu?! ¡Que pareces que vivas compadeciéndote todo el tiempo…! – Ukyo se levantó de golpe. Inclusive tiró un plato y volcó su vaso. Y sin decir nada, se marchó de ahí. Aki se levanto de golpe también he intentó alcanzarla, pero una mano la agarro del hombro enseguida.

- ¿!Que coño…?! – Era el encargado, que con un gesto le pedía que le pagara. Miró nuevamente como la silueta de Ukyo salía del callejón y por el rumbo que había tomado, se dirigía hacia el parque. Pero ella ya no podría detenerla. Durante las próximas horas, se arrepentiría de haberla invitado.

Ya eran las once de la noche, cuando Ryoga se levantó. Se había acostado temprano, dado que Ukyo saldría con Aki y él no tenía nada que hacer realmente. Fue una mala idea. A media noche ya estaba despierto, y con pocas ganas de dormir. Giró su cuello hasta que crujió, y a continuación hizo lo mismo al lado opuesto. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, y se acomodó la pañoleta. Aún no estaba muy despierto.

- "Leeré un rato" – Se dijo a si mismo, mientras agachado iba a su mochila. La abrió y volcó todo su contenido sobre la tela de la tienda de campaña. Lo único que llevaba era un libro de técnicas. Ojeó su cubierta mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Pensaba tener algo más para pasar el rato. Lo abrió con cuidado y forzó la vista. No leía nada. Obvio teniendo en cuenta que ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche. Tanteó la zona donde había caído todo su equipaje, en busca de la linterna. Pero se encontró con otra cosa. Una bolsa marrón. Sin pensarlo mucho, la abrió.

La verdad, es que no recordaba muchas cosas después de la muerte de Ranma. Simplemente que días después, se encontró en una ciudad que no conocía, con tres cosas en la mano. Un colgante, una foto, y un trozo de tela. Nunca supo como llegó ahí, pero realmente en ese momento, no le importaba. Volvió a abrir la bolsa donde esas tres cosas se encontraban. Y lo primero que abrió fue el medallón. Su medallón con la foto de Akane. No lo veía bien, pero sabía que foto era. La había estado viendo durante mucho tiempo, para no acordarse. Lo que no recordaba es que hubiese guardado la foto del grupo dentro del medallón. La tomó y la miró detenidamente. Estaban todos ellos en la playa, o eso podía ver. No podía ver mucho más. Pero era suficiente.

No sólo suficiente de forzar la vista, sino suficiente de todo. Esos días nunca volverían. Por mucho que quisiera. Sin embargo en ese momento, lo que más le preocupaba era otra vuelta. Sentía que Ukyo había vuelto al parque. Y sentía una aura muy confusa. Se acercaba rápidamente, y su presencia era cada vez mas notable. Se detuvo frente a su tienda, y abrió a cremallera desde afuera. Entró de sopetón.

- ¡¿Qué le has contado a Aki?! – gritó Ukyo nada más estar dentro. Ryoga, que seguía mirando la foto, se giró lentamente el rostro hacia su amiga. O al menos la que era su amiga hasta hace unas horas. Tenía los ojos furiosos, lo podía ver. Y también a punto de romper a llorar.

Esa noche iba a ser una larga noche.

_Hola, soy yo, Batto. Hace muchas páginas que no hablaba y me echaba de menos a mi mismo. Aunque la realidad es que no tengo mucho que contar dado que la historia toma forma por si misma. Supongo que tampoco sorprendió mucho que Ryoga se auto inculpara y que realmente, el chico no tuviese culpa real de nada. Por las reacciones de Ukyo. Pero esto llevó a un "cacao mental" por mi parte, creo que hasta capítulos antes de terminar de traducir el fanfiction. Sobre todo con Indira. Realmente ahora mismo, creo que en parte como sintió Ukyo no debería contar lo que sucedió, pero siento que por como terminó el asunto, merece la pena contarlo._

_Cuando terminamos de traducir este capítulo, Indira y yo nos desplomamos un rato a pensar en lo que habíamos leído un poco. Al poco me soltó ella:_

_- ¿No es un poco exagerado?_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Es decir… toda la historia esta._

_- Bueno… - Entended que Indira había empezado a leerse el manga original, así que comprendía sus dudas respecto al fandom. – La realidad del estas historias, es que muchas veces toman otros caminos muy diferentes del comic original. Y sobre todo de esta serie, que realmente se ha contado mucho de ella, y ha evolucionado a puntos como este, donde ya no solo es comedia y luchas, sino más cosas. Digamos que le dan la evolución a los personajes que en la historia original no se pudo. Y por eso es bonito._

_Indira me miró pensativa un momento con una cara extraña. En ese momento no sabía muy bien porqué era._

_- Ya pero… todo esto que se ha formado, vale que es realista pero… me cuesta entenderlo…_

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- Pues que, no sé… ¿Realmente pesa tanto? Es decir, después de cinco años, hay cosas que se superan. Pero ninguno de los dos lo han hecho. – Indira me miró con una cara seria un momento. En ese instante, no terminaba de creer mucho lo que me decía, pero reconozco que no puede ver mucho mas allá de la mirada de mi vecina._

_- ¿No entiendes como pueden seguir viviendo en el pasado?_

_- No entiendo porque no pueden superar algo que desde hace cinco años sabes que es una realidad, como es la muerte de una persona. Como puede, después de tanto tiempo, seguir pesando tanto la muerte de alguien. Tanto que no consigues vivir con normalidad._

_¿Habéis visto "El Rey León"? ¿Os acordáis de la escena en donde Simba le preguntaba a su padre si siempre estarían juntos, y Mufasa no se atrevió a decirle que él algún día moriría y que le dejaría solo? Esa escena, cuando eres niño no la entiendes muy bien, pero cuando eres adulto, comprendes que llegó un momento en tu vida en que entendiste que nada dura para siempre. No creo que Mufasa sintiese que su hijo fuese poco inteligente, o le faltara madurez. Simplemente que aún explicándoselo, no terminaría de entender la verdad. Así me sentía yo en ese momento._

_En ese momento, aunque Indira estaba a unos metros de mí, sentía que estaba a kilómetros de diferencia. No intelectualmente ni sentimentalmente. No que ella fuese mejor que yo, ni yo mejor que ella. Era una distancia que con suerte (y lo deseo de todo corazón) nunca se eliminaría. Sentía que daba igual como se lo explicara y cuanto se lo explicara. Indira nunca entendería lo que es la muerte de alguien que pensaste que siempre estaría ahí. Da igual que le repitiera mil veces que una muerte tan cercana no se superaba, que se aprendía a vivir con ello. A que cada vez que te acercabas a un tanatorio un millón de imágenes te venían a la cabeza. Que no podías mirar sus cosas sin que te viniese a la mente todo lo que debía ser y no es. Porque todo eso sonaría a un auto martirio, y no serviría de nada._

_Así que me levanté, me estiré y me despedí de ella. Aún notaba esa "aura" extraña. Me acompañó a la puerta de su casa y eché una última mirada a su cara, para decirle que quedábamos para le siguiente capítulo dentro de tres días. A día de hoy puedo decir que lo que vi en la cara de Indira era semejante a un súplica de "Explícamelo, por favor". Pero en ese momento, no lo sabía. Lo siento Indira, pero desde aquí mismo digo tres cosas._

_En aquel entonces, yo no creía que pudiese explicar nada._

_Tampoco creía que hubiese respuesta a un supuesto porqué de ese sentimiento._

_Y, lo más importante de todo, por aquel entonces yo no tenía razón._

_Así que supongo que no hay mal que por bien no venga._

Fin del Capítulo 6

[Terminado a las 5:08 de la de la noche, horario de Greenwich]

[¡Rompiendo Tradiciones!:Como ya hay suficientes comentarios en el fics, el autor excluye cualquier comentario post-capítulo. Eso incluye el chiste habitual (¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por quéeeee?!).]


	8. La huída de Petrouchka y

**20 Kilos de Hielo**

_·Twenty Kilos of Ice·_

Traducción resumida de un fanfiction de Kidman.

Capítulo 07:

La huída de Petrouchka y la muerte de Petrouchka.

_Si en este momento aún no tenéis claro lo de Petrouchka, os informo. Es el personaje principal del ballet homónimo de cuatro actos de Stravinsky. La historia cuenta que en un carnaval de San Petersburgo, un mago presenta un baile de títeres, que cobran vida en medio de la actuación. Petrouchka es el payaso de paja, junto a sus compañeros, la Bailarina y el Moro. Petrouchka y el Moro están enamorados de la Bailarina, pero esta prefiere al Moro. Petrouchka, muerto de celos, ataca al Moro y por ello, es castigado y encerrado por el Mago en una caja negra. Ahí Petrouchka, maldice al Mago por darle vida y castigarlo por expresar sus sentimientos. Finalmente Petrouchka, confunde la realidad con los sueños, y termina perdiendo la cordura, muriendo en medio de la plaza de San Petersburgo, liberando su alma._

_Más que la similitud de Petrouchka con Ryoga (el amor no correspondido y demases), creo que Kidman hacía la comparación de los cuatro actos con respecto al sentimiento de culpabilidad de Ryoga y Ukyo. El primero cuando se confiesa, el segundo cuando explota, el tercero cuando huye, y el cuarto cuando todo termina y se libera del sufrimiento. Eso creo yo, vamos._

Aki llegó lo más rápido que pudo al parque. Pero aún así no fue suficiente. Los feriantes asomaban de sus respectivas tiendas y dirigían todos la mirada hacia la Ryoga y Ukyo, que estaban de pie junto a sus tiendas. Sakurata vino corriendo hacia Aki.

- Se pelean – le dijo el niño. Aki lo miró y le acarició la cabeza. Sería mejor detener esto cuanto antes.

- ¡¿Pero a ti que demonios te pasa?! – Gritaba Ukyo. Ryoga tampoco parecía quedarse callado.

- ¡¿Es que acaso te incumbe lo que he dicho?!

- ¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡Te guste o no, también es parte de mi vida!

- ¡Pero es algo que hice yo! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! – Aki se acercó sigilosamente a la pareja, seguido de Sakurata. Ya había un grupo de feriantes, que como su compañera, se atrevieron a adentrarse en la discusión, y se acercaban poco a poco.

- Chicos… intentad calmaros… -Dijo como pudo la mujer, pero Ukyo se giró directamente hacia ella.

- Esto no es asunto vuestro… - Dijo Ukyo lo mas calmada posible. Ryoga no aligeró el tono.

- ¡¿De qué tienes miedo?! ¡¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepan?!

- ¡¿Puedes dejar de hablar?! ¡Te he estado protegiendo todo este tiempo!

- ¡¿Protegiendo?! ¡¿De qué?! ¡¿De que sepan todo?! – Ukyo no podía contenerse la lágrimas, pero esto no le quitó fuerzas.

- ¡No sucedió nada, Ryoga! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique?!

- ¡¿Qué no sucedió nada?! ¡¿Te estás escuchando?!

- ¡No pasó nada! – Ryoga no salía de su asombro. Y esto lo enfurecía cada vez más

- ¡Para ti puede ser fácil! ¡Ojala pudiese sentirme como tú!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Ahora era Ukyo la que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo, pero Ryoga no le dio tregua.

- ¡Claro! ¡Pobre de mí, que he perdido a un ser querido! ¡¿Es fácil, verdad?! ¡Total, como la culpa la tiene…!

La bofetada que recibió Ryoga retumbó en todo el parque. Y se hizo unos segundos de silencio. Aki y los demás feriantes, miraban atónitos lo que estaba pasando. Atónitos y con un miedo indescriptible.

- ¡Atrévete a repetirlo! – Gritó Ukyo. Ryoga aún con la cara volteada por el golpe, la miró a los ojos. Ukyo no paraba de llorar, pero seguía seria, delante de él.

- Díselo… - Murmuró. Recibió otra cachetada.

- ¡Cállate!

- Díselo… - Tercera cachetada. La mano de Ukyo, aún en el aire, temblaba.

- ¡Te he dicho que te calles!

- ¡Díselo a todos! ¡Vamos! – No hubo ningún golpe más. Antes de que Ukyo intentara golpearlo nuevamente, Ryoga detuvo su mano. Y Ukyo ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más - ¡Vamos! ¡¿De esto querías protegerme?! ¡¿De que todos me señalaran y me dieran de lado?!

- ¡Ryoga! ¡Basta!

- ¡Diles que están ante un asesino! ¡Díselo! ¡¿Quién mató a la persona que querías?! – Ukyo intentaba soltar su mano del agarre de Ryoga, pero este era tan firme, que incluso con ayuda de su manos izquierda no lo lograba - ¡Vamos!

- ¡Basta! ¡Es todo mentira!

- ¡No lo es! – Ryoga se giró hacia ellos - ¡Yo maté a Ranma! ¡Yo maté al prometido de Ukyo!

No se escuchó ni un murmullo. Todos miraban fijamente la escena. Ukyo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Ryoga en el pecho. Pero no fue suficiente.

- ¡Es mentira!

- ¡No lo es!

- ¡No le escuchéis, es todo mentira! – Y la chica consiguió zafarse del apretón de Ryoga. Perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo de rodillas. No podía ver muy bien por las lágrimas

- Todo esto ha sido un tontería… - Dijo Ryoga de pie. Caminó hasta su tienda y de una patada destrozó la tela. Tomó su mochila y su bolsa con ropa. – Nunca debí quedarme.

Ukyo no dijo nada, solamente lloraba. Ryoga no volvió a mirar hacia atrás, ni se despidió, sólo se fue del parque. Aki miró como muchos de los feriantes emprendían también la vuelta a sus tiendas, a dormir. Nadie dijo nada. Y daba igual lo encerrado que estuviesen en sus lugares de descansos, los sollozos de Ukyo se escucharon durante muchos minutos.

Ryoga caminaba con el paso firme por las calles de una ciudad que no sabía cual era. Ni le importaba. De hecho no estaba ni pensando la ruta que estaba siguiendo. Solamente avanzaba. Las calles ya estaban vacías y solamente de vez en cuando aparecía un coche, o una ráfaga de luces. Algunos borrachos y vagabundos paseaban por ella si prestar atención a los demás. Como él.

- "Que sabrá ella" – Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez – "¿Intentando protegerme? ¿Intentando protegerme de los demás? ¿Ha que venía eso?"

Se detuvo un momento. Una luz azul provenía de dentro de un establecimiento. Era una lavandería de 24 horas. La encargada mascaba chicle mientras leía una revista. La fila de lavadoras y de butacas se perdían en el fondo del establecimiento, donde uno de los fluorescente parpadeaba. No había nadie más. Ryoga miró la bolsa de ropa sucia que Ukyo le había hecho. No pensó mucho más y entró, recibiendo un "bienvenido" por parte de la dependienta, que ni se molestó en mirarle.

- Las lavadoras son de uso con monedas. Puede adquirir detergente en la máquina del fondo – dijo, mientras pasaba la página de su revista. Siguiendo hacia el fondo del establecimiento, Ryoga sacó unas monedas y seleccionó el detergente más barato que había. Tomó la caja y se dirigió a lavadora más céntrica de la tienda. Lo preparó todo y abrió la bolsa. Dentro estaba su ropa, pero de una manera diferente. Estaba doblada como si estuviese perfectamente limpia.

- "¿Qué sentido tiene doblar la ropa que vas a lavar?" – pensó antes de tomar una camisa. Mientras sacaba cada prenda, podía imaginar a Ukyo doblándola y guardándola con cuidado, aún sin que fuese suya. Estas semanas había descubierto lo cariñosa que era. Y el cariño con que se dedicaba a las cosas. Como si esas pequeñas cosas hicieran más felices a los demás. En cambio él, dormía como podía, donde podía, y sin preocuparse por nada. Sin pensar en que un pequeño gesto podría hacer feliz a alguien. Cerró la compuerta de la lavadora y la puso en marcha. El aparato empezó a filtrar agua mientras el se sentaba en un taburete, a esperar.

- "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo a las 12 de la noche, lavando la ropa?" – se preguntó. Y entonces volvió a sentirlo. Sentir esa presencia que tan habitual se había echo durante esos cinco años. Que le había acompañado durante tanto tiempo. Ryoga sentado, cabizbajo, giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, para ver que estaba ahí. La misma persona que él mato. Ranma Saotome.

Aki se había sentado junto al árbol que había al lado de las tiendas. Se había encendido un cigarro, y miraba el cielo. No había hablado con Ukyo. La chica, por su parte, había llorado un largo rato. Quizás demasiado. Pero nadie había intentado animarla. Sabían que les habría gritado. No esto no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Era algo personal.

- Estoy harta… - murmuró Ukyo. Aki bajó su cabeza y la miró. Se estaba secando las lágrimas, mientras se levantaba. – Harta de que nada sirva para nada…

- Ha sido culpa mía – Dijo Aki, dando una calada al cigarro – Me dijo que me olvidase del asunto. No debí meterme en vuestras cosas – Ukyo aún respiraba agitadamente, pero aparte de eso, esta totalmente recompuesta. Tanto, que incluso sonrió.

- A buenas horas… - Le dijo. Aki dio otra calada, pero no dijo nada. Ukyo se acercó a la destrozada tienda de Ryoga, y la abrió. Había muchas cosas tiradas, y se dio cuenta, que del enfado, Ryoga había pisado parte de sus máscaras.

- ¿Sabes? Ryoga fue el primero que supo de la muerte de Ranma. Ranma estuvo diez días inconciente antes de morir y Ryoga nunca se movió de la habitación en donde lo mantenían ingresado. Así que probablemente vio como murió.

- ¿Seguramente? – preguntó Aki. Ukyo se agachó he intentó arreglar el desperfecto.

- Cuando nos avisaron del fallecimiento, Ryoga ya se había ido. Nunca más lo volvimos a ver. Bueno… - Ukyo abrió la bolsa – Al menos, hasta que lo volví a encontrar.

- Entiendo… - susurró Aki. Aunque por alguna razón sentía que sus palabras no llegaban a Ukyo. Que si estuviese en silencio, nada cambiaría.

- Así que cuando lo volví a encontrar, fue inevitable que pensara en todo lo que debió haber pasado Ryoga solo. Sin el apoyo que nos dimos los que nos quedamos, ni el diálogo que necesitaba. Sin terminar de comprender lo que había pasado. – Ukyo sacó todas las máscaras y empezó a separar las que estaban rotas de las que aún se podían vender en pequeños montones, como si de una baraja de carta se tratara.

- Así que en ese momento, quería darle muchas cosas a Ryoga. Quería que hablara de lo que sucedió, pero también quería que lo olvidara. Quería que comprendiera lo que sucedió y a la vez que entendiera que ya no servía de nada preocuparse. Quería poder darle lo que en su momento nadie pudo ofrecerle… - Finalmente Ukyo terminó de ordenar las máscaras. Había cuatro montones de máscaras sonrientes, una de máscaras tristes, y un montón de máscaras rotas – Pero no ha servido para nada… -

- ¿Y… sabes porqué no ha servido para nada? - Preguntó Aki al aire. Ukyo no se movió. Seguía mirando la estructura de las máscaras, pensando en otras cosas. Hasta que finalmente contestó.

- ¿Lo sabes tú?

- No. Por eso te lo pregunto – Respondió la mujer. El cigarrillo de Aki ya iba por la mitad en su imparable ritmo de quemado. Ukyo se levantó.

- Si lo supiese, entonces no habría ocurrido todo esto. Eso tenlo por seguro.

- De acuerdo, pero lo que no entiendo de todo esto es, ¿qué es lo que sientes al que los demás sepamos la verdad?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Te parece normal lo que ha pasado hoy? Es decir, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué os duele tanto hablar del pasado?

Ukyo se mantuvo en silencio un momento. No sabía muy bien a donde iba la conversación. Aki suspiró ante la falta de respuesta.

- Creo que es evidente, ¿no? – Dijo Ukyo. – No creo que Ryoga esté preparado aún para…

- No se la causa de todo esto, pero una vez una persona me dijo una cosa que me hizo entender otras muchas – Aki dio la última calada del cigarrillo – "Si no obtienes respuesta, seguramente es porque no te has hecho la pregunta adecuada."

Ukyo volvió a quedar en silencio. Exactamente no sabía a lo que su amiga se refería.

- ¿Que significó la muerte de Ranma para mí? – Preguntó Ukyo. Aki negó con la cabeza.

- Después de cinco años, ¿aún te lo preguntas?

- No.

- Entonces esa no es la cuestión, ¿verdad? – Dijo Ukyo. Intentó dar otra calada a su cigarro, pero al ver que no podía, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó hasta apagarlo.

- ¿Entonces? – Ukyo veía como Aki se levantaba y se limpiaba el trasero, sospechando que tenía restos de tierra y césped en él. Finalmente se irguió y miró a la chica.

- Bueno, quizás tampoco es la pregunta adecuada, pero al menos estaría bien que me contestases: ¿Qué significó la huída de Ryoga para ti? – Le dijo Aki a Ukyo. Y esta se calló definitivamente. Esa noche Aki y Ukyo no se dirigieron palabra alguna más.

Ryoga mantenía la vista en el rodar incansable de la turbina de la lavadora. Veía su ropa saltar dentro de ese cilindro metálico giratorio, junto al agua y al jabón. Y junto a Ranma. Realmente no sabía si era un problema psicológico claro, o simplemente un desvarío suyo, pero siempre estaba junto a él. Le seguía a todas partes y a veces, sentía su presencia tan fuerte, que lo podía ver. Como ahora mismo.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. – dijo en susurros. Incluso a veces ni siquiera lo pronunciaba, sino que solamente lo pensaba. Porque sabía que no estaba ahí. Que era imposible que lo estuviese. Y también era conciente de que no le respondería. Nunca lo había hecho.

- Supongo que con todo esto de los feriantes y de Ukyo, tampoco hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros. – Volvió a decir Ryoga. Y otra vez sin contestación. Ranma, sentado junto él, simplemente sonreía. Y nunca haría nada más que sonreír.

- Bueno, supongo que me dirás que soy una mala persona por lo que le hice a Ukyo. Pero te aseguro que no me dices nada nuevo. – Ryoga miró a Ranma. O a lo que él veía como Ranma. – Al fin y al cabo, nunca he sido más que una mala persona.

La turbina dejó de girar un momento, mientras filtraba el agua enjabonada, para luego, sacar agua limpia y volver a girar. Ryoga volvía a observar la incansable fuerza de la máquina.

- ¿Sabes? Si lo piensas de verdad, mis intenciones nunca fueron del todo correctas. Es decir, te odié durante mucho tiempo por una tontería. Me encapriche de la mujer que querías. Y te intentaba hacer la vida imposible tanto como me fuese posible. Pero tu nunca me odiaste. Siempre intentabas quitarle hierro al asunto, y terminabas por tomártelo todo a broma. Incluso cuando me engañabas. – Ryoga suspiró – La vida para ti siempre fue maravillosa. En cambio para mi, es un suplicio. ¿No debería ser al revés?

Miró nuevamente a Ranma. Seguía sentado a su lado, observándolo.

- ¿No habría sido mejor que muriera yo y tú te quedaras? ¿Es decir, más coherente? – Pero claro, no recibió respuesta. La verdad es que tampoco la necesitaba.

- Ya se lo que piensas: "¿Y esto que tiene que ver con Ukyo?" Pero realmente si tiene que ver. Es decir, ¿no habría sido la gente más feliz, si las cosas hubiesen pasado al revés? Realmente… - Ranma suspiró, aunque no cambió su gesto - Nunca te hubiese echado en cara que me hubieses matado. Y creo que nadie. Era un pelea seria, como todas las que tuvimos. Y sabíamos lo que podía pasar. Pero… no se… al menos no me presentaría cada dos por tres para darte la charla… - Finalizó Ryoga sonriendo por su propio chiste. Y como Ranma también lo hacía, se sintió algo más cómodo. Como si volviesen a tener esa complicidad de amigos. Pero la turbina seguía girando, hasta que se detuvo. Ya era la una de la mañana, cuando todo se detuvo. Ryoga oyó como el sonido de la lavadora se perdía en el eco de la tienda y la luz roja empezaba a parpadear, esperando a que sacara su ropa. Pero no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse. Sinceramente, ya no tenía ganas de nada más. Ni de ir ningún lugar, ni de mirar ningún cielo más. Ni de hacer ni una sola máscara. Sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Solamente quería quedarse sentado, bajo la luz azul de esa habitación de lavadoras para siempre.

- ¿Por qué todo tuvo que suceder así? ¿Por qué tuve que matarte? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que no habría nada más allá de eso? – Se preguntó. Se preguntó como había echo durante mucho tiempo. Y mientras miraba al suelo, vio los pies de Ranma. Se había puesto de pie y estaba junto a la lavadora, sonriendo. Ryoga lo miró durante un rato, he hizo lo mismo. Se le quedó mirando un rato más, y finalmente se decidió a abrir la compuerta del aparato. Sacó su ropa, y la metió nuevamente en la bolsa. Esta la metió dentro de su mochila, y la dejó sobre el banco donde ahora mismo estaba sentado. Pero Ranma ya no estaba ahí.

- Supongo que tu tampoco me darás la respuesta a mi… - Pero antes de terminar la frase, vio a Ranma al final de la tienda, junto a la puerta. Esperándolo con su habitual sonrisa. Ryoga tomó su mochila como pudo, y se la colocó. Mientras salía por la puerta, Ranma se adelantaba, mientras la encargada decía un "Muchas gracias" sin apartar la mirada de su revista, como hizo cuando entró.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Ryoga se encontraba de nuevo en el parque. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró ni un alma. Ni siquiera a la que supuestamente habías seguido. Las farolas encendidas alumbraban los puestos montados, listos para ser usados mañana, mientras algún que otro animal correteaba entre las sombras. Pero nada más. Ryoga se fue paseando lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, por los caminos que las tiendas creaban, hasta que llegó a la zona de bancos, donde todo volvía a convertirse en un parque normal y corriente. Metros mas allá, las tiendas de campaña se alzaban y mostraban el dormir de todos los miembros de esa expedición.

- Hola – Oyó detrás suya. Ya había notado su presencia, pero la quería ignorar. Ryoga se giró y vio a Ukyo. Estaba de pie, con una cajita.

- Buenas noches… - consiguió decir el chico, antes que los dos retomaran el silencio una nueva vez más. Ryoga podía ver perfectamente los parpados hinchados de la chica, a causa de las lágrimas. Esta le apartó la mirada.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para salir de la ciudad? – preguntó Ukyo, casi susurrando.

- Realmente no creí que el camino me trajera de nuevo aquí – le respondió, igual de bajo, intentando no romper el silencio de la noche. Ukyo, sin mirarlo, emprendió la marcha hacia las tiendas de campañas. Ryoga la siguió un momento con la mirada, antes de hacerlo con los pies.

Justo donde había creído haber dejado sus cosas, había equipaje totalmente ordenado. Parecía que Ukyo se había dedicado a ordenarle las cosas durante esta hora.

- Te coceré la tela de la tienda… - le dijo la chica mientras se agachaba. De la caja que traía, sacó una aguja e hilo. Intentó enhebrarlo en la oscuridad, ante la atenta mirada de Ryoga.

- No hace falta que…

- Me relaja bastante tener algo que hacer - respondió Ukyo. Ryoga respiró profundamente. Había algo en el ambiente que sentía que no era correcto. No solo la discusión, sino algo más. Como el resoplar de un vientos fríos que no deberían estar ahí, en pleno verano.

- La verdad es que nunca se me ha dado muy bien cocer… - la voz de Ukyo hizo que Ryoga mirara sus mano. Realmente que el trabajo no llevaba muy buen camino. – Lo siento…

- Ukyo…

- Lo siento de veras… Ha… - Aunque no pudiese ver su cara, Ryoga abría apostado su vida a que al menos, sus ojos volvían a estar húmedos – Ha sido culpa mía…

- Yo también los siento Ukyo… - Ryoga se apretó los puños. Tenía que contenerse. Ukyo se detuvo.

- Tu no tienes culpa de nada… Ha sido culpa mía… No he sabido ayu…. –

- No me refiero a eso… – Ukyo se giró sin levantarse hacia el chico. La cabeza baja y sus cabellos no le dejaban ver su rostro por completo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es por lo que voy a hacer ahora… - Y antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra, Ukyo sintió como los brazos de Ryoga la alzaban y empezaba a echar a correr. Antes de que se diese cuenta en el chico la llevaba a donde quisiera ir. Solo tardó diez segundos en olvidar la depresión en que se iba a sumir, para volverse colorada, como una manzana.

- ¡¿Qué haces Ryoga?!

- No lo sé…

- Ba… ¡Bájame, Bájame ahora mismo! – E intentó zafarse de los brazos del chico, ya sea zarandeándose, o empujándolo lejos de ella. Ryoga ni se inmutó. – ¡Te he dicho que me bajes!

- No hagas más difícil esto de lo que es… - le contestó Ryoga. Subían por el parque, mientras Ukyo veía pasar los árboles rápidamente a su alrededor, sin cesar sus intentos de huida. Iban a una velocidad tal que, viéndolo con perspectiva, seguramente se harían daño si se caían.

- ¡¿A dónde vamos?! ¡¿A donde me llevas?!

- No lo sé…

- ¡No sabes nada, estúpido! ¡Haz el favor de parar! – Los árboles dejaron paso a la ladera del parque, menos poblada de ellos. La luna creciente se alzaba en el cielo mientras una suave brisa mecía el césped.

- No quiero…

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que me bajes…!

- No quiero volver a ese lugar… - A medida que subían por la ladera, las luces de la ciudad se alzaban poco a poco, bajo la mirada del cielo estrellado – No quiero perderme de nuevo. No quiero dejarte… - Ukyo ya no hacía fuerza ninguna. Estaba cada vez más roja. Pero quizás por el cambio de superficie, o simplemente por que ella dejó de hacer fuerza, Ryoga perdió el equilibrio. Intentando que Ukyo no se hiciera daño, Ryoga la soltó. Pero esto no impidió que la chica cayera unos metros más allá de él, sobre el césped. Ryoga de cara, y Ukyo tumbada bocarriba.

- Ryoga… - Ukyo intentó levantarse tras el golpe. Se quedó sentada sobre el césped viendo como el chico, con ayuda de sus brazos, despegaba la cara del suelo.

- Y si para no perderte… tengo que secuestrarte y prometerte que te llevare a un lugar mejor… Correré lo que haga falta y hasta donde haga falta… - Murmuraba el chico.

- Ryoga… ¿Estás bien…? ¿Te has hecho daño…?– Ukyo, a gatas, se acercó al muchacho que seguía mirando al suelo. Su respiración estaba algo agitada. – Mírame Ryoga…

Pero este no se movió. Ukyo con toda la delicadeza que pudo le agarró la cabeza intentando que la alzara, y poder verle los ojos. Pero siguió negándose.

- Por favor Ryoga… Mírame… - Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Ryoga intentó liberarse de las manos de su amiga, pero al final sedió. Ukyo vió los ojos acuosos del muchacho, mientras brillaban con la luz azul de la luna. Y sonrió.

- Sabes… Hace siete años, cuando te marchaste, todos esperamos tu regreso. Creíamos que algún día, como cualquier otro, entrarías paseando por las calles del barrio, y que cuando nos encontraras, nos dirías; "Hola chicos, lamento haberos echo esperar." Pero ese día nunca llegó.

Mientras decía esto, pero sin perder la sonrisa, Ukyo empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

- Por eso cuando te encontré de nuevo, sentí que se volvía a encender la luz del camino. Fue como si, durante mucho tiempo, hubiese estado en un lugar muy lejos de mi mundo. Quería decirte tantas cosas que me desbordaban…

- Pero yo… - Ante el intento de respuesta. Ukyo tapó fuertemente con su mano la boca del chico.

- Quería tanto que no te fueses, que siguieras conmigo. Que poco a poco volviésemos a ese lugar que no tuvimos que dejar, qué… Tanto, qué me aferré a ti de una manera muy egoísta. Pero… ¡Pero yo no quería hacerte daño, Ryoga!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres una persona muy importante para mi…

- ¡Pero maté a Ranma! – Ryoga se terminó de soltar, y de un arreón se echo hacia atrás, ante la mirada sorprendida de Ukyo - ¡Yo lo maté! ¡¿Porqué no me odias?! ¡¿Por qué me hablas?! ¡¿Por qué me…?!

Ukyo antes de que siguiese hablando, de un salto se lanzó hacia Ryoga y le hizo caer de espaldas, con ella encima, agarrada a él.

- ¡Ryoga! ¡Nosotros no solo perdimos a Ranma! ¡Te perdimos a ti también! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! – Sus rostros, aunque separados por una distancia considerable, se miraron bajo la luz de la luna. El brillo azul del campo se reflejaban el los ojos sorprendidos de Ryoga, y decididos de Ukyo. Esta apretó cada vez más al chico contra su cuerpo. - ¡Para nosotros moristeis los dos esa noche! ¡Para mi moriste, Ryoga! ¡Y jamás me lo perdoné! ¡Jamás me perdonaré que las personas que se suponen que deberían estar ahí para ayudarte, no lo estuviesen! ¡Nunca…!

- ¡¿Y por qué?! ¡¿Por qué debería haber vuelto…?!

- ¡Porque tu eres igual de importante que Ranma para nosotros! ¡Para mí! ¡Todos perdimos a Ranma, pero también te perdimos a ti!

Fue en ese momento, que Ryoga no aguantó más. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas a Ukyo, y terminó posando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica. Era tan fuerte el apretón, que Ukyo tardó un momento en reaccionar. Pero esta vez no se intentó separar. Podía sentir la humedad en sus pechos, y lo sollozos de Ryoga. Incluso por lo comprometido del abrazo, Ukyo no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar al chico también.

- Juro… que nunca quise hacerle daño de verdad… - conseguía pronunciar Ryoga, con la voz entre cortada – Nunca le habría hecho daño…

- Tranquilo Ryoga…

- Yo… quería a Ranma… era mi mejor amigo… Jamás… Lo siento tanto…

Ukyo giró el peso de su cuerpo, para conseguir que Ryoga se situar encima de ella. Con todo el cariño del mundo apartó la cara del chico de su pecho y la alzó, para que pudiese mirarlo a los ojos. Y, observando la cara lacrimosa del Ryoga, volvió a sonreír.

- Ryoga, tu no mataste a Ranma. Todos sabía que nunca le harías daño. Que eras incapaz de hacerlo. Que lo que pasó fue un accidente. Y… Que algún día lo comprenderías, como hicimos todos nosotros. Como hice yo.

Ante las palabras, Ryoga volvió agachar la cabeza, y se apretó más fuerte a Ukyo, mientras seguía llorando.

- Lo siento en el alma… - Dijo entre lágrimas. Pero Ukyo no volvió aprender la sonrisa. Apretó su cabeza contra su pecho, y alzó su húmeda mirada al cielo.

El cielo nocturno brillaba bajo la luz de la estrellas, y ya nada importaba excepto eso.

Fin del Capítulo 7

[Terminado a las 5:08 de la de la noche, horario de Greenwich]

[¡Rompiendo Tradicciones!:Como ya hay suficientes comentarios en el fics, el autor excluye cualquier comentario post-capítulo. Eso incluye el chiste habitual (¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por quéeeee?!).]


	9. La tortuga y la luna

**20 Kilos de Hielo**

_·Twenty Kilos of Ice·_

Traducción resumida de un fanfiction de Kidman.

Capítulo 08:

La tortuga y la luna.

Sakurata se levantó a las 7 de la mañana, para hacer sus obligaciones. Aunque no fuese a clase, eso no le eximía de las obligaciones que su abuelo le había inculcado. Como era estudiar todos los días, practicar algo de heladería, montar y desmontar la tienda… todo muy básico. Bueno, e ir a comprar el hielo todo los días. Tenían un camión de helados refrigerado, pero como para esto de las ferias ambulantes se había acordado no usar vehículos entre ciudades o barrios cercanos, lo de ir a comprar hielo se había convertido en algo muy habitual. Para él como para los feriantes. Pero hoy era algo distinto. Le tocaba el turno a Ryoga. Y no había que tener mucha edad para comprender que era en parte un poco comprometido pedírselo, después de la pelea que protagonizaron ayer. Y con esas dudas mañaneras se vestía Sakurata ese viernes. Se puso sus zapatos y tomó su pequeño cubo con toalla, pasta de dientes y cepillo, y salió de la tienda de campaña de su abuelo.

Aún los pájaros aprovechaban el aire fresco de la mañana para poder cantar a su aire, antes de que las cigarras y el calor del sol intenso del verano empezara a conquistar poco a poco el ambiente del parque. Sakurata caminaba medio dormido, hacia el pequeño bebedero que había cerca de las tiendas. Y junto a el bebedero, estaba Ryoga. Con la toalla sobre los hombros, y dejando su cepillo recién limpio sobre un vaso, se enjuagaba la boca. Sakurata se le acercó lo más silencioso posible y se situó a su espalda. Ryoga empezaba a hace gárgaras.

- ¡Wa-tá! – Gritó el chico dando un puñetazo. Ryoga detuvo su pequeño puño sin problemas.

- Intenta no cambiar el ritmo de los pasos cuando me ves. Así solo me dices que estás tramando algo. – Le contestó el chico después de escupir el agua al bebedero. Sakurata apartó su puño y lo miró detenidamente, antes de volver a mirar a Ryoga.

- ¿Sorprendido que siga aquí después de lo de ayer? – le preguntó. Sakurata se colocó a un lado de él, y se puso la toalla en el hombro. Empezó a verter pasta de dientes sobre su cepillo.

- Mi abuelo me dijo que volverías – Y diciendo esto empezó a cepillarse los dientes. Ryoga lo miró de reojo.

- Es una suerte tener un abuelo como el tuyo – Sakurata se cepillaba con delicadeza la boca mientras Ryoga ordenaba sus cosas para volver a la tienda. Puso sobre el balde que traía el vaso, la pasta y el cepillo. Dobló la toalla y la puso encima. Sakurata escupió el agua que había usado para enjuagarse la boca. Y también empezó a ordenar.

- Mi papá también se murió – Dijo antes de terminar. Ryoga vio como el chico se giraba y volvía a dedicarle esa mirada profunda que tan característica era de él.

- Lo siento mucho por ti – le dijo Ryoga, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Sakurata también hizo lo mismo.

- Yo también lo siento por ti – Le contestó el niño.

Aki se había levantado temprano como de costumbre, para ver el estado de su "mercancía". Evidentemente, transportaba los peces de su atracción en varios pequeños acuarios. Y tenía que darles de comer todos los días. También tenía, de vez en cuando, que reponer la cantidad de ellos. Así que hace mucho tiempo decidió que las mañana antes de empezar la feria, contaría los peces para cerciorarse de que no habría ningún problema de cantidad. Fue así como, cigarrillo en mano, vio a Ryoga y Sakurata alejarse por el parque tirando del carro hermético. No es que pensase mucho en lo que vio, ni le dio muchas vueltas, pero los siguió con la mirada. Y cuando salieron del recinto y se adentraron en las calle de la ciudad, ella estaba situada en la mitad del parque, donde los perdió de vista. Sí, no lo dio muchas vueltas al asunto, pero hay que reconocer que la última vez que vio a Ryoga, pensó que sería la última y definitiva. Así que, aunque le alegraba, estaba un poco fuera de lugar.

Caminó unos metros, de vuelta a sus quehaceres, cuando oyó el abrir de una tienda y el paso firme y rápido de una jovencita. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver que era Ukyo. Esta salía mientras se abrochaba el chándal, acomodándose el cabello rápidamente y mirando a todos lados. Aki se le acercó lentamente. Tampoco ella estaba muy despierta.

- Hola – saludó Ukyo rápidamente. Aki hizo lo mismo con la mano, pero siguió viendo el nerviosismo de su amiga.

- Si estás buscando a Ryoga, se marchó hace unos minutos.

- ¿Se marchó? – Ante la mirada agónica de su amiga, no tardo mucho por entender su preocupación.

- Sí, con Saku-chan. Irían a comprar el hielo. – Dijo a la vez que se agachaba a mirar el interior de la tienda, mientras escuchaba perfectamente el suspiro de alivio de Ukyo.

- Ya entiendo. Me extrañaba no ver la tienda de chico – Al escuchar esto, Ukyo volvió a su nerviosismo. Dentro sus tienda, se podían diferenciar perfectamente dos sacos de dormir.

- So… sólo dormimos…

- Lo dices como si eso no significara nada… - Aki se levantó y echó un suspiro de humo, mientras se alejaba el cigarro de la boca - Parece que se te ha dado bien la noche.

- Te digo que no es lo que piensas…

- Me refería a la discusión. – Ukyo estaba algo roja ante su amiga, pero esta no aligeró la marcha - ¿Se puede saber que le dijiste?

- Bueno… nada que no supiese…

- ¿Te le declaraste? – Estado de shock por parte de Ukyo. Ya no sabía donde meterse.

- ¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡Yo no…! Bueno…

- ¿Bueno qué?

- Pues… ¿por qué te metes conmigo desde tan temprano? – Aki le tocó la cabeza a la chica y la intentó peinar un poco.

- Bueno, desde que llegó siempre le has tenido un cariño especial a Ryoga.

- Pero eso es porqué le conocía desde hace tiempo…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si viniese otra de las personas de tu pasado, serías igual de cariñosa con esa persona? – Ukyo, después de que Aki la dejara, intentó arreglar el estropicio que le había hecho su amiga en la cabeza. Y respecto a la pregunta, la respuesta era clara. Pero decírsela sólo sería echarle más leña al fuego.

Ryoga y Sakurata se acercaban lentamente al parque, esta vez con los correspondiente veinte kilos de hielo. Ryoga empujaba del carro hermético, mientras que Sakurata caminaba a su lado sin decir mucho. Así era el niño. Evidentemente, Ryoga pensó que un niño que ha sufrido la muerte de un ser querido tan pequeño, y que además sabe perfectamente el significado de ello, no podía tener una infancia del todo normal. Aunque también es verdad que a su alrededor no había nadie de su edad con el que divertirse. Era un niño raro, pero sentía cierto aprecio por él.

- Mi abuelo me dijo que fueses a verlo – le dijo el niño. Ryoga no dejaba de seguirlo de cerca, por miedo a perderse.

- Supongo que me dará una charla por lo de anoche – Silencio por parte de Sakurata. Evidentemente no lo sabía. Si no, lo hubiese dicho. Poco a poco entendía su forma de pensar.

Al llegar al parque, Ryoga miró de reojo a todas partes, por si encontraba a Ukyo. No le había dicho nada al salir, mas que nada para no despertarla. Le había dado la noche a la pobre chica. Ayer sin decir mucho más, bajaron de la ladera del parque, ya pasada la media noche. Ella le invitó a dormir en su tienda de campaña, asegurándole que ya mañana arreglarían el destrozo que él había hecho en la suya. Y en ese momento, él no tenía fuerzas ni para negarse. Se metió en su saco de dormir y se acostó al lado de Ukyo, intentando estar lo más alejado de ella. Pero está seguramente ni se preocupó, porque se durmió en seguida.

Una vez la mente se le fue volviendo más lúcida, y dejaba atrás ese huracán de sentimientos que había explotado hace menos de una hora, asimiló poco a poco donde estaba. No el hecho de que durmiese ahora junto a Ukyo, sino de donde estaba en su vida. En un viaje de verano de ciudad en ciudad, junto a un grupo de personas que seguramente tenían mucho tras sí, pero que era para ellos una vida pasada. Y en medio de toda esa gente, estaba Ukyo. Esa chica que en Nerima sólo era otra del grupo, pero que al igual que entonces, el cariño que desprendía de ella hacia él, le hacía imposible negarse a hacer lo que ordenara. La sonrisa con que le pedía cada una de las cosas, y el cariño con que le obsequiaba, era como una cadena con la que le ataban e impedía hacer otra cosa que intentar que estuviese contenta todo el rato. Algo como le pasó con Akane.

- Ya llegamos – Le dijo Sakurata unos metros antes de adentrarse en el puesto del señor Adachi – Avisaré a mi abuelo. Deja el hielo en aquí y entra.

Ante la seguridad del chico, y la posterior desaparición de este en busca del señor Adachi, Ryoga hizo lo que se le ordenó.

La caseta del señor Adachi era obsequio del ayuntamiento, pero aún así era bastante grande. Sabía que tanto él como el señor Saito se encargaban de su transporte cuando tocaba caminata mientras que Sakurata se encargaba de transportar el carrito de helado, pero no imaginaba que tuviesen que mover tanto. Dentro de la caseta había desde una nevera, hasta una máquina de triturar hielo, pasando por una licuadora de helados algo artesanal. También tenían una pequeña plancha, seguramente para hacer barquillos y conos de galleta para los helados de leche. Y bastante espacio para trabajar. Ryoga se acercó a la nevera, se agachó, y la levantó. Para él no había mucho problema, pero no terminaba de entender como conseguían transportarlo un viejo y un niño.

- Cuando está desarmado y vacío no pesa tanto – Oyó a su espalda. Con su particular bastón, el Señor Adachi entró en la caseta – Además esta caseta también la utilizan otros feriantes cuando necesitan utilizar una aparato eléctrico. Por eso siempre la pedimos.

- Supongo que querrá hablar de lo de ayer… - Ryoga no es que no quisiera afrontar el problema que supuso la discusión para todos, pero al menos quería ir al grano.

- Bueno, eso no es asunto mío. Pero me gustaría que la próxima vez que se quiera marchar hablase conmigo.

- Pero al final no me marche…

- Lo sé. Pero lo que uno quiere y lo que hace son cosas muy diferente – El señor Adachi tomó una silla plegable que había junto a la pared y se sentó – ¿Le apetece un té?

- De acuerdo… -Contestó Ryoga sin tardar mucho.

- Pues ahí tiene la tetera y allí el calentador – señaló con su bastón el anciano. Lo que uno quiere y lo que tiene que hacer no es lo mismo, efectivamente.

Sakurata empezó a entrar el hielo y a instalarlo en la nevera, mientras Ryoga hacía el té como podía. El niño no dijo palabra alguna mientras lo hacía. Cuando terminó, le pidió permiso a su abuelo para ir a jugar un rato y este se lo concedió. Le tocaba ir al recreo.

- ¿No es un poco duro que el chico viva así? – preguntó Ryoga mientras le daba una taza al anciano y se sentaba frente a él con la suya.

- Mmm, lo dice como si usted no lo hiciese – De acuerdo, pareciese que el señor Adachi le tenía tomada la medida. Ryoga sabía que había estado viviendo en la carretera desde pequeño él también, así que no tenía mucho que recriminarle. – Pero esto es solo durante el verano. El resto del año está más centrado en sus estudios.

- ¿Entonces los días de clases va a un colegio como todos los niños?

- No, pero está más centrado en sus estudios – Ryoga empezaba a plantearse el porqué estaba ahí. Y el señor Adachi pareció entenderlo – Al fin y al cabo, este es nuestro hogar.

- ¿Una caseta cedida por el ayuntamiento?

- Ja ja, no. Nuestro hogar está donde está nuestra familia. Y ahora mismo para Saku-chan yo soy su familia, y él es la mía. Al menos, hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor como para formar una él solo. ¿No cree?

EL chico miraba como el señor Adachi bebía a pequeños sorbos su taza de té, y dejaba como él pensará en sus palabras.

- Supongo que su madre no puede hacerse cargo de él…

- Saku-chan solo me tiene a mí. Su madre murió al darle a luz, y su padre hace unos cuatro años.

- El hijo que tenía el mismo sentido del humor que el mío, entiendo… - El anciano asintió con la cabeza.

- Fueron unos días bastante duros… tanto para el chico como para mí. Supongo que lo entenderá

- Mejor de lo que cree… - respondió el chico – Pero no entiendo para que me ha hecho llamar. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

- Esa impaciencia lo único que le hará es daño – le contestó sonriendo – Además cuando uno encuentra un hogar, deja de pensar en él mismo y empieza a pensar en los demás. ¿No se lo dije cuando le invité a quedarse?

- No exactamente… o no lo supe entender…

- Bueno, al menos ya ha salido del cascarón. Es una avance. – Último sorbo por aparte del anciano. Con un suave gesto de muñeca, moviendo el vaso, le pidió a Ryoga que le sirviera más, y este hizo caso. Tardó poco en que la tetera volviera a verter agua calienta en el recipiente del señor Adachi – Me gustaría que me dijera que es lo que piensa ahora.

- ¿Cómo? ¿De qué?

- De todo - Ryoga dejó la tetera en su sitio mientras entendía la pregunta. O intentaba entenderla.

- Pues no se por donde empez…

- ¿Por qué se quedó al final con nosotros? – ¿Pregunta trampa? Quizás no era eso, pero la respuesta la tenía clara.

- Por Ukyo.

- Bien ¿Qué piensa de Kuonji-san? – Un segundo de silencio por parte de Ryoga.

- Creo… creo que eso es personal.

- Creo que me a mal interpretado. ¿Porqué se ha quedado por ella?

- Bueno… por… - Ryoga tomó un sorbo profundo a su vaso. Era el primero que daba y había tomado la mitad del recipiente – Creo… que me gustaría devolverle todo lo que me ha dado. O al menos algo…

- Entiendo esa postura… Y por ello, no consigo comprender del todo porqué no entiende usted la nuestra. Y la de Kuonji-san.

- ¿Perdón?

- Es decir, la discusión de ayer…

- Eso está aclarado…

- ¿Está seguro? – Bueno, hasta hace un momento lo estaba, o eso pensaba Ryoga. Pero este hombre era capaz de hacer dudar de por que lugar se pone el sol.

- Sigo sin entender…

- ¿Por qué dudo de lo que Kuonji-san le daba? ¿Qué es lo que le hizo pensar que este no era su hogar? ¿No es verdad que tanto usted, como Kuonji-san se dan tanto mutuamente que es absolutamente palpable? – Ryoga no sabía muy bien donde meterse.

- Si me he quedado es que porque pienso que no le he dado lo suficiente.

- Pues le puedo asegurar que ella piensa lo mismo que usted. – Primer sorbo por parte del anciano a su taza rellenada - ¿Sabe como nacen las tortugas marinas?

- Creo que no tengo claro a donde va todo esto.

- Cuando las tortugas marinas nacen, nacen por la noche y totalmente desamparadas. Rompen el huevo, salen de su caparazón y se encuentran en un mundo que no solo han visto jamás, sino que totalmente a oscuras. Y en ese momento, miran a la luna. La luna los alumbra a ellos, alumbra el mar y los dirigen al lugar donde deben estar. Y sin dudarlo, como pueden, se encaminan a la orilla – Ryoga estaba mudo. ¿Lo estaba comparando con una tortuga?

- Así pues, las tortugas, agradecidas, empiezan su vida en el mar. Pero la pregunta que seguramente se harán es: ¿Cómo puedo agradecer a la luna, que me ha dado tanto, que me ha mostrado el camino y me ha iluminado en la oscuridad? ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ella? Pero lo que ellos no saben, es que la luna que mira desde el cielo, nunca se ha sentido útil, y cuando ve a las pequeñas tortugas partir, la luna se pregunta: ¿Cómo puedo agradecerles a esas pequeñas tortugas, que me hayan mostrado que da igual a adversidad, que siempre queda un camino? ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ellas?

El silencio de Ryoga era notable. Tanto, que las sacudidas del agua que daban las tazas de té, se podían escuchar perfectamente.

- Se hacen felices mutuamente, pero no se dan cuenta. Ni el uno ni el otro. Hace años que conozco a Kuonji-san, y le aseguro que jamás la había visto como la veo ahora. Ni yo ni ninguno de los feriantes. – sorbo final por parte del anciano – Ha usted lo conozco desde hace meses, y le puedo asegurar que es totalmente diferente. La tortuga que encontramos oculta en la arena del mar, no es la misma que la que ahora avanza hacia la luna.

- Eso no es muy difícil de ver… - susurró Ryoga.

- Me gustaría que pensase en ello, Hibiki-san, ahora que está tan cerca de encontrar la respuesta. La que encontramos Saku-chan y yo.

Ryoga tomo otro sorbo y acabó con su ración de té. Sí, Ukyo le había dicho que para ella era muy importante que se quedara, pero sentía que nunca lo sería tanto como para él que ella no lo repudiara. Un hogar, una luna, y una pequeña tortuga. Eso es lo único que pensaba ahora.

- ¿Está aquí Ryoga? – se escuchó a la entrada de la caseta. Ryoga y el señor Adachi se giraron al para ver como Ukyo se asomaba ligeramente por la puerta.

- Justo a tiempo Kuonji-san – Dijo el anciano mientras se levantaba. Los dos jóvenes se miraron un momento, hasta que Ukyo sonrió.

- Buenos días, Ryoga.

- Buenos días – Contestó el chico

- Lo siento, pero tengo que llevármelo, Adachi-san. Tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas.

- Perfecto. Ya no sabía como deshacerme de él – Que manera de quedar bien tenía el viejo. Ukyo tomo a Ryoga por el brazo, antes de que le replicara al señor Adachi.

- No deberías molestar a Adachi-san, Ryoga – Le dijo mientras lo levantaba. Tomó la taza de té que tenía el chico en la mano y la dejó en la mesa - ¡Muchas gracias, Adachi-san!

El anciano asintió con el gesto mientras sacaba una bolsa de hielo de la nevera. Ukyo tirando de Ryoga lo arrastró hasta la salida, mientras este miraba al señor Adachi trabajar. La tortuga seguía caminando.

_Me he tomado una semana de descanso en lo que se refiere al fanfiction. Tengo que decir que aunque tengo el storyline (es decir, las escenas y mas o menos lo que dicen los personajes), aún hoy tengo que escribir algunos capítulos. En principio, en aquellos primeros capítulos, tenía bastantes capítulos escritos. Es decir, lo publicaba por semana porque tenía un colchón de unos tres o cuatro capítulos ya listos. Pero por cosas de la vida, pues se me ha agotado. Y esas cosas de la vida, son los vicios: Leer, ver películas, y jugar a videojuegos (no todo a la vez)._

_¿Os habéis fijado que para escribir (lo que lo hagáis) necesitáis una especie de ritual? Es decir, que el ambiente tiene que ser siempre el mismo. Bueno, quizás solo me pase a mí, pero pareciese que cada vez que tengo que escribir, tienen que estar las lunas de Júpiter alineadas. Me explico. _

_Hace dos días me levante temprano, madrugando, y me senté delante del ordenador con claras intenciones en escribir. Cinco horas haciendo tonterías. Al final me plantee las cosas y descubrí que nunca había escrito nada de día. Siempre escribo de noche. Y como muy temprano, anocheciendo. Soy incapaz de hacerlo de día. Y no sé porqué._

_También me he dado cuenta, que cuando tengo mi lugar de "trabajo" ordenado, tampoco me sirve. Al ordenar, es como que pierdo algo de la esencia. Ahora mismo, hay 4 botellas de agua en mi habitación, un yogur a medio comer, un lío de cables al lado del portátil, la cama desordenada, ropa que no si esta limpia o sucia… y estoy a gusto escribiendo. Pero creo que hasta las cucarachas se han ido de aquí, diciéndome "entre tanto desorden no se puede vivir"._

_- Lo que pasa es que creo que la mente tiene ese recuerdo – Le pregunté a el Gran Kaiosama sobre el tema. Esa fue su respuesta._

_- No lo entiendo_

_- Verás, ¿sabes lo de los perros y la comida? Si cada vez que le vas a dar de comer a un perro le tocas una campanita para advertirlo, la mente del perro al final relacionará el sonido de la campana con la comida. Y al final, cada vez que suene una campanita, el perro sentirá hambre._

_- Bueno pero yo no soy un perro…_

_- Sí, pero la mente de todos los seres vivos tienen la misma base. En un asunto más humano, pues… - Tardó un poco en seguir Kaio – Supongo que sirve el ejemplo de que cada vez que llueve en la playa la gente sale del agua. Porque relacionan lluvia con enfermedad._

_- Ya, porque mojarse ya están mojados – Concluí yo._

_Bueno el caso, ¿Para que explico todo esto? Pues la verdad es que simplemente me lo plantee a medida que escribía, pero es curioso como las circunstancias definen a la gente, globalmente y a la vez individualmente. Puede que sea evidente en Ryoga: Es decir, mató a Ranma (aunque fuese sin querer) y eso te marca individualmente, claro. Pero también es verdad que nunca fue muy solitario, o mejor dicho introvertido con sus sentimientos. Y eso contando con esa forma de entender la vida del género masculino, que de por si somos más retraídos en expresar nuestros sentimientos, le hizo un coctel que Ukyo no pudo entender, ni sabía por donde "garrarlo". Pobre Ukyo._

_Por cierto, ya estamos en la recta final del fanfiction._

Ryoga y Ukyo Fueron a comprar material para las máscaras y una nueva tienda. Pareciese que no hubiese existido el ayer. Ukyo estaba radiante, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, y Ryoga, pues como siempre. Como siempre y diferente a la vez. Por alguna razón, se sentía más tranquilo con Ukyo y ante Ukyo, y ella lo notaba. Y eso, que pareciese tan insignificante, le hacía más feliz aún. Y no entendía del todo porqué. Solo sabía que lo estaba, y eso era bastante importante.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Aki a Ukyo. Ya estaban instalada en sus puestos, y como habitualmente, juntas. Quedaba menos de una hora para que empezara la feria en el parque, aunque ya había niños correteando.

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó ayer? – Por parte de Ukyo no había muchas ganas, pero intentó no plasmarlo mucho.

- Bueno, estuvimos hablando, y poco más.

- Pues no lo parece – Aki, como habitualmente, fumaba. Pero al estar sentada ante su pequeño estanque de peces, esta vez tenía un cenicero al lado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno – Aki soltó una calada y dejo el cigarro en el cenicero – Por muchas cosas…

- Seguro que estás pensando cosas raras otra vez…

- No sé, yo solo intento ayudarte… -La mujer se rascó al cabeza ante su amiga – Me gustaría que no te pasase como a mí

- ¿Cómo a ti?

- Vamos a ver ¿Tu que piensas de Ryoga?

- Pues… Ryoga es mi amigo…

- Me refiero interiormente, ¿te parece mala persona?

- Por supuesto que no – le replicó Ukyo. Aki ya no sabía como llevar la conversación. Era más fácil cuando Ukyo se negaba a contestarle y ella la acosaba.

- Bien, de acuerdo. Y supongo que le tienes aprecio ¿no?

- Claro, es mi amigo.

- Es decir, que con todos tus amigos te comportas igual. Yo no he visto que te comportes igual con Kuroko-san, por ejemplo.

- Pero es diferente, Aki-san – La intención principal, por parte de Ukyo, era zanjar el tema definitivamente – Ryoga es especial. Lo conozco desde hace años…

- ¡Exacto! ¿Si ahora mismo apareciese…?

- Ya me lo preguntaste ante – Ukyo suspiró – Y no, ¿de acuerdo? Tampoco sería igual. Ryoga es especial, también por todo lo que ha pasado y…

- ¿Y?

- Bueno… siempre fue especial – Mientras encendía la parrilla, Ukyo se agachó para colocar los ingredientes y empezar a hacer algún okonomiyaki. Siempre le relajaba – Ryoga siempre fue especial. En nuestro grupo de amigos había muchos, pero Ryoga era… diferente. Era de ese tipo de chicos, que aunque siempre estuviese de mal humor, te intentaba proteger y ayudar. Siempre velaba no solo por Akane, sino por todos.

- ¿Akane?

- Si, bueno, era la chica de la cual estaba enamorado – Ukyo sonrió – Siempre tuvo ojos para ella. Supongo que nunca se fijó en otra.

- Vaya… ¿Y porque no funcionó?

- Bueno Akane, y todas en general, sólo teníamos ojos para Ranma. Así que supongo que en ese momento no nos fijábamos en nadie más – Ukyo sonrió. – Éramos bastante jóvenes todos.

La gente empezaba a llegar a borbotones. Ya quedaba poco para empezar, pero aún no había suficiente gente como para que el bullicio convirtiese el parque en un mar de cabezas. Ukyo miró a la entrada, e intermitentemente, podía ver como Ryoga preparaba sus cosas y se disponía a aguantar la noche de trabajo.

- Pero aún así, tu supiste apreciarlo por lo que era…

- Aki…

- Puede que vosotros no os deis cuenta, pero para todos los de la feria, es algo diferente. Es decir, desde que llegó se te ve más contenta. No sé si me explico…

- Se lo que piensas… Pero ahora mismo no sabría que responderte. – Ukyo siguió mirando como Ryoga, a lo lejos y sin darse cuenta de nada, instalaba como podía las máscaras. Aki la miraba fijamente de perfil. Sí, con todo el ajetreo de estos días, aún debía esperar a que la niebla se disipara un poco.

- Al menos dime una cosa: ¿Has encontrado algo por que luchar? ¿Algo que desees?

Ukyo la miró un momento y volvió a mirar a Ryoga. Sakurata estaba pidiéndole una máscara y montón de niños empezaba a aglomerarse alrededor del chico. Ryoga no sabía donde meterse e intentando satisfacer a todos, intentaba darle la máscara que quería a cada uno. Al poco se encontró con varias en los brazos. Ukyo se rió y justo en es momento Ryoga la alcanzó con la mirada. Se le caía las máscaras y los niños no dejaban de jalarle de la camisa. Y Ukyo no pudo hacer nada mas que saludarle con la mano. El chico, con un esfuerzo, le respondió el saludo, y también sonrió. Era una sonrisa, no de felicidad absoluta, sino de felicidad contenida, como cuando asumes que estas en un lío, pero te lo tomas con gracia. Pero era totalmente dulce, y la vez madura. Comprometida y divertida. Sincera y espontánea.

Ukyo sólo pudo bajar el brazo, porque no pudo dejar de mirarlo durante toda la noche.

Y esa fue la primera sonrisa que Ukyo recibió de Ryoga, después de 5 años.

Fin del Capítulo 8

[Terminado a las 04:46 de la de la madrugada, horario de Greenwich]

[¡Rompiendo Tradicciones!:Como ya hay suficientes comentarios en el fics, el autor excluye cualquier comentario post-capítulo. Eso incluye el chiste habitual (¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por quéeeee?!).]


	10. Sakuchan y Rikachan

**20 Kilos de Hielo**

_·Twenty Kilos of Ice·_

Traducción resumida de un fanfiction de Kidman.

Capítulo 09:

Saku-chan y Rika-chan

- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Ryoga a Sakurata. Los dos estaban en uno de los camiones que transportaban el material de la feria hasta su próxima ciudad. A él le había tocado ir delante con Sakurata y el señor Kuroko. Un trío bastante peculiar. Saito-san se encargó de llevar al señor Adachi, y Aki y Ukyo iban en moto. Así habían quedado las cosas.

- Nada – Respondió Sakurata, si ni siquiera mirarlo. Kuroko soltó una carcajada.

- Este niño no tiene remedio. Siempre igual – comentó. Y no era para menos. El pequeño Sakurata, que habitualmente siempre estaba observando el mundo con su peculiar mirada, simplemente se dedicaba a dar pataditas al asiento mirando a sus pies.

- ¿Tiene algún problema con ir en coche?

- Lo que tiene es problemas de pubertad. O más bien de no tenerla. Ja, ja, ja. – Ryoga sentía que no se enteraba de la mitad de las cosas. Pero pareciese que la conversación no terminaba de gustarle al pequeño Sakurata. Y a él, el posible desenlace tampoco.

- ¿Y a ti, Hibiki-san? ¿Qué tal te va con Ukyo? – Dicho y hecho.

- Ya he dicho que sólo somos amigos…

- Pero no me podrás negar que le has echado el ojo. Yo después de la pelea de hace días creía que se iría todo al traste, pero fíjate por donde que estáis mejor que nunca… - Las palabras del señor Kuroko se perdían en el viento. Ryoga lo reconocía. Era el primero en reconocerlo. Se sentía muchísimo más cómodo con Ukyo de lo que se sintió jamás con una persona. Y quizás por eso se pudiese mal interpretar. E incluso podía llegar a entender que estos últimos días, después de la discusión, pues estuviese más unidos. Pero, la verdad es que no lo tenía claro.

- ¿Entiendes? – Preguntó Kuroko. Ryoga asintió con la cabeza, pero la verdad es que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra. Pero si el señor Kuroko se quedaban contento, pues mejor así.

Ukyo y Aki fueron las primeras en llegar al parque de Nagoya. Aki la había atosigado con miraditas cada vez que pasaba junto a ella con Ryoga. Así que Ukyo decidió irse con ella en moto, para dar una muestra de independentismo y de que todas las cosas iban como siempre. Craso error.

- Los vimos pasar hace un momento. No tardarán en llegar, tranquila – Dijo Aki mientras detenía la moto. A Ukyo le pilló el comentario mirando hacia atrás.

- ¡Si no he dicho nada!

- Pero cada vez que te alejas de Ryoga, lo intentas localizar con la mirada…

- ¡Estás exagerando! – De acuerdo, últimamente estaban más unidos. Pero es que no se podía negar cada vez que Ryoga le pedía que le acompañase a algún lugar. No podía y no quería. ¿Por qué lo haría si le gustaba mucho su compañía? Además últimamente hablaban de más cosas. Era más entretenido. Claro, como con ellos Ryoga todavía no tenía una gran confianza, pues no lo entenderán. Pero últimamente Ryoga era más sociable con ella y le encantaba pasar ratos juntos. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba Ukyo.

- ¿Así que lo niegas? – Aki se sacó el casco y no tardó en encender un cigarrillo – Si estáis hechos el uno para el otro…

- Déjalo ya, Aki-san. Ryoga y yo no…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta otro chico? - ¿Otro? Pero si no conocía a otro. Y lo de Ranma… Bueno hacía mucho que lo había superado.

- ¿Quién me va a gustar?

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué problema hay? ¿Al chico le gusta otra? – La cara de Ukyo palideció un momento. ¿Otra? La única otra que conocía era Akane. Si, había pasado mucho tiempo, pero el Ryoga que llegó vivía en el pasado ¿Y si también seguía enamorado de Akane?

- Oye, que solo es una pregunta retórica… -Susurró Aki. Ukyo bajó de las nubes un momento, estaba cayendo en su juego.

- ¡Ya… ya lo sé! – Ukyo le dio el casco a Aki con un empujón y se bajó de la moto. Basta de tonterías por hoy. La mujer, por su parte, mientras veía como se enfadaba solo pudo sonreír. Como le gustaría volver a esa época.

Kuroko detuvo el camión a las puertas del parque. Ahí ya esperaba gente para empezar a descargar sus cosas. Así que nada más frenar y abrir las compuertas, la multitud de feriantes empezaron el trabajo. Ryoga abrió la puerta del copiloto y bajo de un salto. Sakurata hizo lo mismo y se marchó corriendo sin decir nada a nadie.

- Corre, corre, pero no podrás esconderte – Dijo Kuroko-san soltando otra carcajada. Pero Sakurata no se giró. Solamente se perdió en el parque. Ryoga no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba – Será mejor empezar a desempacar.

El chico se ajustó la pañoleta del cabello y se estiró un momento, mirando a todos lados. "¿Dónde se habrá metido Ukyo?", pensó. Veía perfectamente la moto de Aki, y había que bajar las cosas. No es que necesitara ayuda, pero al menos una mano podría echar.

- Hibiki-san, saca el carro de okonomiyakis – Le pidió uno de los feriantes. Tendría que hacerlo solo, o no podrían sacar más cosas. Ryoga se subió a la parte trasera del camión y observó el panorama, a ver como lo hacía.

- Ya estoy… Ya estoy… -La voz de Ukyo se escuchaba mientras subía también.

- Vaya, ya era hora… - Le recriminó, aunque intentó que sonara de broma. Realmente le importaba poco temer que hacerlo solo.

- Lo siento… - Contestó Ukyo con una sonrisa. Ryoga la miró un momento. Tenía la cara mojada. Bueno, y algo más.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes la cara roja… -Se había dado cuenta. Y esto hizo que Ukyo se volviese más roja aún. Y eso que había ido a lavarse la cara.

- No… yo... me di un golpe…

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – Ryoga le tomó la cara por el mentón y la observó detenidamente en busca de alguna marca. Ukyo ya no podía con la situación.

- ¡Deja de manosearla y baja ya, hombre! –Le gritó Kuroko desde el suelo. Risas generales. Ryoga también se sonrojó y sin decir nada más, tomó el carro a la fuerza. La chica suspiró. Todo era culpa de Aki y de meterle ideas estúpidas en la cabeza.

Una vez abajo, tocaba verificar que estaba todo. Ryoga apartó el carro a un lugar menos concurrido y empezaron la rutina. Ukyo estaba más calmada, pero aún le rondaban ideas por la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que pensará Ryoga de Akane? Mas bien, ¿seguirá pensando en ella?

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ryoga. Otra metedura de pata. Se le había quedado mirando sin darse cuenta.

- Yo… este… ¿Y Saku-chan? – Buenos reflejos, pensó para si misma.

- Pues, se marchó corriendo sin decir nada.

- Corriendo… - Ukyo calló en la cuenta, y no pudo evitar reír en lo bajo. Se levantó rápidamente y del brazo hizo que Ryoga actuara igual.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ven, ven! Ahora verás… - Dijo mientras le llevaba al otro lado del parque.

En la otra entrada del parque, Saito-san estaba aparcando el coche. Ryoga y Ukyo llegaron justo a tiempo. Ryoga vio como del vehículo se bajaba una mujer de pelo castaño y sonrisa encantadora. También se bajó una niña muy parecida a ella, con un vestido. Bueno y el señor Adachi. Pero a ese ya lo conocía.

- ¡Rika-chan! – Gritó Ukyo ante la sorpresa del chico. La niña vino corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Ukyo onee-san! – El abrazo no se hizo esperar.

- También está aquí Hibiki-san – El señor Adachi saludó a Ryoga con una palmada en el hombro – Yo me adelanto.

- Hibiki-san, te presento a mi familia. – Así que era eso. Saito-san no es que fuese un hombre muy atractivo, pero hay que reconocer que se lo tenía bien montado. Tomó de la mano a su esposa y la puso ante él. – Esta es mi mujer, Kaoru.

- Gracias por cuidar de mi marido – Dijo la mujer mientras hacía una reverencia. Ryoga hizo lo mismo.

- No, es él el que vela por nosotros.

- ¡Mira Ryoga! ¡Esta es Rika-chan! – Ukyo puso ahora ante él a la niña. Debía tener unos 8 años. Esta le miró un momento, y con la sonrisa más angelical que pudo también le saludo. – ¡¿A que es "super mona"?!

Bueno, parecía simpática, pensó Ryoga. Además estaba bastante bien educada. Con el pelo corto, el vestido amarillo y el lazo azul en la cabeza, parecía una princesita. Si, una buena familia. Ukyo mientras tanto saludaba a la mujer del señor Saito. Pero la niña no lo dejaba de mirar. Empezaba creer que todos los críos eran raros.

- ¿Pasa algo, Rika-chan? – la niña jugueteaba con los dedos.

- ¿Te puedo llamar Onii-san? – Bueno, que mas daba.

- Si claro… ¿por qué no?….

- Ryoga Onii-san, ¿conoces a Saku-chan?

- Si claro…

- ¿Dónde está Saku-chan? – Ryoga se rascó la cabeza y señaló al parque.

- Se escondió por ahí – Dicho esto, la niña salió corriendo en la dirección señalada. Ni siquiera pidió permiso a su madre.

- Vaya, ya estamos de nuevo – Saito-san no podía evitar sonreír. Ryoga creía que era normal, después de no ver durante tanto tiempo a su familia. Su esposa, Kaoru, tampoco lo evitó.

- Sabes que le hace mucha ilusión cuando venís... – El chico no terminaba de entender todo, pero se olía algo. Ukyo no tardo en volver a arrastrarlo del hombro.

- Ven Ryoga, verás que divertido… - le dijo Ukyo, mientras se despedía con la mano del matrimonio. Ryoga como pudo, hizo una reverencia.

En lo profundo del parque, entre los árboles, Ukyo y Ryoga encontraron a Sakurata subido al árbol más frondoso de los que había, y sentado en medio de las ramas. Parecía un ninja.

- Escóndete, escóndete - le susurró Ukyo mientras de un tirón se agacharon los dos. Puede que Ukyo no se diese cuenta pero Ryoga no estaba absolutamente tranquilo. La sentía demasiado cerca. Como aún lo tenía agarrado del brazo y estaban totalmente juntos, podía rozar casi sin querer parte de su pecho y sus caderas. El Ryoga de antes ya estaría desmayado, pero aún así le afectaba. "Retirémonos un poco", pensó intentando apartarse.

- ¡Aquí está! – Peor. Ukyo le tumbó bocabajo y se puso encima, mejilla junto a mejilla. Y ni siquiera se podía quejar, le tapaba la boca.

- ¡¿Saku-chan?! – La voz de Rika entró en escena. Ryoga la miró rápidamente. Parecía que aún seguía buscándolo - ¡¿Saku-chan?!

Sakurata no contestaba. De hecho parecía querer ocultarse más.

- La va a cagar… – Susurró Ryoga. Se lo veía venir, y no tardó en ocurrir. Los esfuerzos del chico hicieron que la ramas de la zona donde estaba se movieran y emitieran el característico sonido que no pasaron de largo a Rika.

- ¿Saku-chan? – Dijo localizándolo. Sakurata, quieto cual estatua. Pero era evidente que ya lo había visto.

- Cazo ardillas… - Buena excusa. Ukyo no pudo aguantar la risa. Al menos parecía que no se daban cuenta de que estaban ahí.

- Voy a subir…

- ¡La niñas no pueden subir!

- Pero quiero cazar ardilla también…

- ¡No! ¡Te harás daño, y me echaran la culpa!

- ¡No! ¡No me haré daño! ¡Puedo subir!

- ¡Pues si subes, yo me bajo! – Rika se detuvo antes de empezar a subir. Sakurata hizo el ademán de bajar. Y se miraron los dos. Rika empezó a subir y Sakurata bajó. Y dado que se tarda más en subir que en bajar, Rika volvió al suelo cuando no había ni escalado medio metro. Sakurata había caído de culo.

- Este niño es idiota… - Ryoga no se lo creía. Y eso que parecía listo.

- Con Rika-chan, Saku-chan se pone muy nervioso. Son un encanto. – Dijo Ukyo. Y Ryoga volvió a caer en la cuenta de lo junto que estaban.

- Hola, Saku-chan… -Rika intentó ayudar a Sakurata, pero este se levantó rápidamente.

- Estoy bien… ¿Qué quieres? – "Que manera de contestar", pensaba Ryoga. Y Rika, parece que tuvo el mismo pensamiento.

- ¡Nada! ¡Pasaba por aquí, nada más! – Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Ukyo se partía en dos de risa. Inclusive Ryoga no pudo evitar sonreír. Era toda una escena.

- ¡¿Y por qué gritabas mi nombre?!

- Estaba…. ¡Estaba buscando a un gatito!

- ¡¿Y si llama igual que yo?!

- ¡No! ¡Se llama… Satu! ¡Y gritaba: "Satu-chan, Satu-chan"! ¡Te has confundido! – Tal para cual. Esa era la conclusión. Mientras Sakurata y Rita se marchaban de vuelta a la zona de descarga, Ukyo se revolvía de la risa en el suelo. Al menos Ryoga ya estaba liberado de su "prisión femenina".

- ¿Qué le pasa a esos dos? – preguntó el chico mientras se levantaba. Ukyo hizo lo propio.

- Rita-chan está encariñada de Saku-chan desde pequeños. Todas las veces que venimos pasa lo mismo. Y el pobre Saku-chan no sabe que hacer, pero no se queda atrás. Se siguen a todas partes. – Ukyo aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos de la risa, y a Ryoga, que no es que le hiciera tanta gracia pero si le pareció divertido, no podía dejar de dar una sonrisa cómplice. Pero no dejaba de traerle una sensación agridulce todo eso. Esa pelea sin sentido. Pero solo era eso, una sensación.

_¿Os acordáis que os comente una pequeña charla extraña que tuve con Indira, sobre la muerte? Pues eso estuvo rondándome durante días en la cabeza. Es decir, creía que lo comprendería con la discusión final de Ryoga y Ukyo (la del capítulo siete), pero no pareció disipar dudas. De hecho no volvimos a hablar del tema durante esos días. Aunque no se puede decir que hiciéramos como si no hubiese pasado nada. Sí, bueno, hablábamos de tonterías, como siempre, pero aún podía notar esa pequeña espina clavada. Como que quería sacar el tema otra vez, pero no podía._

_- Imagina que un marinero le pregunte a un piloto de aviones sobre la presión atmosférica en el vuelo sin motor. ¿Tú que harías? – Sabía que el Gran Kaiosama no iba a entender la pregunta, pero solo con imaginarme su cara de desconcierto, me daba por satisfecho._

_- ¿Yo quien soy? ¿El piloto o el marinero? – Touché. Eso fue una buena contra._

_- Pues el piloto…_

_- Pues se lo explico ¿no?_

_- No bueno… Pero tu sabes que no lo va a entender sin estudios previos y sin un concepto de la aerodinámica… Vamos que no lo va a entender por mucho que se lo expliques. – En el momento creí que era una estupidez todo esto. Es decir ¿un piloto y un marinero?_

_- Bueno, eso es relativo. Lo puede llegar a entender, pero desde su punto de vista. Solo hay que saber explicarse. – Eso si que me dejó algo de piedra… pero no me ayudaba._

_- Pero, ¿y si tu no sabes que es marinero?… _

_- Pues le digo que sea claro y hable sin tapujos de su profesión, si no será más difícil – De acuerdo, también era verdad que soy un poco precavido con las cosas. Pero dado que no solo era un tema mio, me daba cosa decírselo. Pero en fín, seguramente Kaio y Indira nunca se conocerían._

_- Vale, de acuerdo… - Realmente en ese momento no lo conté lo del fanfiction (lo sabría después), sólo le dije lo básico de esa conversación y bueno, sobre ese concepto de la muerte que tenía tanto ella como yo. Mientras le escribía todo el párrafo, solo leyó, sin decir nada._

_- Bueno… - Empieza la lección – La muerte de un ser querido siempre es algo duro para todos._

_- Lo sé…_

_- No, no me has entendido bien. Cuando digo todos, me refiero también a los que ni lo conocieron. –Y ya empezaba a perderme._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Cuando pierdes a alguien, pasan muchas cosas. Y inevitable. Y es inevitable, también, buscar respuestas por ti mismo, a algo que no tiene explicación. En donde sea. ¿Crees que esa búsqueda se acabará algún día?_

_- No… - Y era verdad._

_- Bien, pues eso se transmite a tu alrededor, constantemente. Es así. Por eso se dice que es algo que te marca…_

_- Ya bueno… sí, eso ya lo sé._

_- La cuestión es, que para mucha gente que te conoce, tu estás en esa búsqueda individual. Perdiste a tu hermano, emprendiste ese camino. Y ellos lo ven. Pero la gente que aparte que te conoce te quiere, les duele._

_- ¿Les duele? _

_- Les duele no poder ayudarte en tu camino. Ver como te pierdes en tus pensamientos y ellos no poder hacer nada. Ni una mano, ni un soplo de aire. Nada. Esa es la verdad – Bien, entendía el problema. Lo empezaba a visualizar. El "camino" que uno recorre por la perdida de un ser querido, eran esas pequeñas cosas que te vienen a la mente sin saber porqué._

_- ¿Y que puedo hacer yo?_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Yo no quiero que la gente sufra por mí ¿Cómo le explico eso a alguien? ¿Como alguien que esta en el "camino", le dice que no lo está, que no hace falta que se nos quede mirando? ¿Ni que nos ayude? Es que parece que les estoy despreciando por eso…_

_- Bueno… Ni idea – y le siguió un "XD". Bueno creo que tampoco había que abusar. Me había ayudado bastante. Al fin y al cabo, es mayor que yo. Y como parece que también él lo comprendió en su momento, nunca más me atosigo con el tema. Creo que Kaio es una persona que vive feliz, porque sabe situarse en ese punto en que eres un apoyo, pero no indispensable. Aunque supongo que es indispensable para su pareja. Esta casado por algo._

_- Bueno, supongo que la moraleja es que morirse le importa más a los que dejas que a ti mismo. – Le dije._

_- Y a las personas que quieren a las que dejaste, también. – me contestó._

_Si, no es bonito. Así que, por muy mal que os vayan las cosas, no os muráis. A la gente le jode, y al seguro también._

_Mirad dos veces antes de cruzar._

Para Aki cada vez era más evidente el asunto. Puede que lo que es la niebla del "problema" no les dejara ver la realidad, pero era lógico pensar, viendo las situaciones, que Ryoga y Ukyo se gustaba. Por lo menos para ella era así. El tema, era si alguna vez pasarían de eso, de gustarse solamente. Y sobretodo, si Ukyo le interesaba.

- Gracias por ayudarme – Le comentó a la chica mientras le ayudaba a guardar los peces. Habían ido a comprar más para el puesto de Aki.

- De nada. No tenía mucho más que hacer.

- Es una suerte que Ryoga te ayude ahora, ¿no?

- No empecemos, Aki-san… - Aki se encendió el cigarrillo de rigor. A los peces al menos no les molestaría.

- ¿No has pensado lo que hablamos hace días?

- ¿Lo que quiero ahora?

- Exacto. – Los peces, cada vez que salían de la bolsa hacia su acuario correspondiente, daban pequeños saltos, y se zambullían en ese diminuto mar. Ukyo no dejaba de mirarlos cuidadosamente cada vez que hacían eso.

- Me gusta Ryoga – Más chapoteos – Me gusta como es. Y que me ayude y que me proteja a su manera, también. Me gusta como están las cosas ahora.

- Es bueno saberlo, después de… - Aki dio una calada a su cigarrillo – Bueno, después de lo que pasó.

- Y… Me gustaría que las cosas fuesen siempre así. – Aki ya lo intuía, pero esperaba que no lo tuviese tan claro. Tocaba ser dura. Al menos esperaba que esta vez no le gritara y saliese huyendo.

- Pero… Las cosas no serán así para siempre, Uchan.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Crees que Ryoga se quedará por siempre aquí, sólo porque tu lo quieras? – Las palabras de Aki retumbaban en la muchacha mientras seguía soltando peces en los recipientes de agua. Era verdad. Ryoga mejoraría cada vez más, y llegaría un momento que querría buscar su sitio. Nunca estuvo en un lugar fijo, ni si quiera cuando se enamoró de Akane. Y bueno, ese era otro tema, Akane.

- Se que no estoy en posición de pedirle nada a Ryoga, después de todo – susurró como pudo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues porque… Ryoga me ha dado más que suficiente, como para sentirse libre de hacer lo que quiera – Finalmente Ukyo se volteó para hablarle a su amiga directamente – Pero, mi deseo, lo que yo quiero, es sólo mío. Y soy feliz deseándolo y que se haga verdad. Al menos se que mañana Ryoga estará aquí, conmigo. Y para mí es más que suficiente.

Aki estuvo callada un momento, a la vez que el cigarro se le consumía. Se sentía identificada con esa seguridad que mostraba Ukyo. Pero le dolía, porque sabía que era un error. Tomó el cigarro y lo apagó, aún estando a mitad. Ukyo solo pudo seguir la caída de la colilla.

- Una vez me enamoré pero fue algo que duró muy poco – Aki empezó a cerrar los acuarios – Y como dice la canción, descubrí que tenía un corazón de cristal.

_Creo que se refiere a Heart of Glass de Blondie (¡que vuelvan los 80'!)._

- ¿Estuviste saliendo con…?

- No, no salí nunca con él. También es verdad que era difícil pensar que alguien quisiera salir conmigo. Era bastante rebelde en esa época. Pero… – Aki agarró la bolsa con peces que tenía Ukyo en la mano y los echó al acuario – Pero al igual que tu, me sentía satisfecha con los pequeños encuentros que teníamos. Esas pequeñas palabras, y bueno, por tonterías como que se nos cruzaran las miradas. Sentía que mi amor era mío, y que podía dárselo a quien quisiese, y con solo eso era feliz.

Aki cerró el último acuario. Tomó la tapa de madera y la puso encima del recipiente de vidrio, hasta que encajó. Sus palmas tocaban los bordes del cristal. Y ahí se quedó.

- Nunca se lo dije. Ni una palabra. Solo lo esperaba con mi moto cuando salía de esa escuela que yo debía asistir, y me lo encontraba "por casualidad". Pero un día, tal como apareció, se fue. No lo que sentía, sino todo lo demás. Los pequeños encuentros, las charlas estúpidas y los pequeños momentos a solas. Sólo me quedaba lo que sentía. Eso que sólo mas tarde supe que era amor. Nunca supe que pasó, pero simplemente desapareció de mi vida.

Ukyo estaba muda. Aki se apoyaba en el acuario lleno de peces de colores.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Tu sabes lo que habría dado yo por que me hubiese rechazado? ¿Qué me dijese que no le gustaba? Al menos sabría que nunca pudo haber más que eso…

- Pero… yo…

- ¿Qué, no sabes lo que siente? – Aki al fin se dio la vuelta. Ukyo esperaba una clara lagrimosa, pero se encontró a una Aki seria, casi enfadada. - ¿Y a que esperas para averiguarlo? ¿A que pase cualquier cosa y se vaya?

- Pero Ryoga siempre…

- Ukyo, se que ahora tienes miedo a que las cosas cambien. Pero cambiarán, siempre cambian. Nada es para siempre. – Finalmente Aki le puso una mano sobre el hombro – Y es tu decisión que cambien para mejor o para peor.

Ryoga no tenía nada que hacer. Podría dedicarse a hacer máscaras, pero eran casi las nueve de la noche. El sol se empezaría poner, y ahora, en su tienda, tirado en el suelo, no es que tuviese ganas de hacer nada más que mirar el techo de tela. Ukyo se había ido con Aki, y bueno, después de lo de esta mañana, había tenido suficiente. Ukyo seguramente no se diese cuenta, pero tenerla tan cerca durante tanto tiempo, al final terminaba por llenarle la cabeza con cosas raras. O normales, según se mire.

- "Cualquier mal entendido podría hacer que nos peleásemos de nuevo" – pensaba. Y si algo no quería, era volver a hacerla llorar. Era como una nueva meta auto impuesta. El porqué de imponérsela, pues no lo tenía muy claro aún.

- "Es culpa mía por escuchar tonterías todo el día" – Ryoga metió la mano en su mochila, en busca del libro de técnicas que había encontrado hace días. No es que tuviese un nuevo interés en recuperar su forma, pero era lo único que tenía para relajarse. De hecho, se había estado planteando comprarse un libro, o algunas revistas. Pero hace tanto tiempo que no leía nada, que estaba un poco desubicado. Al sacar el libro, sacó nuevamente la bolsa de cuero que había atado a él. Era una manera como cualquier otra con el único objetivo de que no se le rompiera o deshojara entre el revuelto de cosas que había dentro de la mochila. Abrió el saco para comprobar que todo estaba ahí, como siempre.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Un movimiento rápido bastó para ocultar la bolsa a Ukyo. Y no tenía muy claro porqué lo había hecho. Lo que sabía es que estaba perdiendo facultades. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba afuera.

- Si, claro. ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo girándose. Ukyo entraba vestida con el chándal que usaba para dormir, encorvada y palpando el suelo para intentar sentarse en ninguna piedra molesta. Ryoga la siguió con la mirada. La chica finalmente se sentó a unos palmos de él y lo miró a la cara. Y no hizo nada más.

- Esto… ¿Ocurre algo? – Al medio minuto de silencio, Ryoga empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Y si fuese un poco inteligente, seguramente también vería que ella estaba algo nerviosa.

- E… estuvo bien lo de Saku-chan ¿no? – Ryoga se rascó la cabeza.

- Si bueno, no me lo esperaba. Aunque creo que ya me habías hablado de la niña.

- Seguramente… - Ryoga se volvió a rascar la cabeza. No tenía claro si Ukyo quería preguntarle algo y no se atrevía, o simplemente era él que no podía estar a solas con Ukyo de esta manera.

- ¿Te pasa algo en la brazo? – Le preguntó ella. Sin darse cuenta, como se rascaba con la mano derecha y ocultaba la bolsa con la izquierda detrás de su espalda, dio una imagen bastante sospechosa.

- No bueno, es que… - Bueno, que más daba. Se relajó y enseño sus cartas – Estaba pensando en ponerme en leer…

Ukyo observó milimétricamente la bolsa de cuero. Ya sabía lo que había dentro, pero Ryoga no tenía ni idea de eso. No sabía que pasaría si se lo contara. Ryoga, al verla mirando, no pudo más que sonreír. Ante Ukyo, abrió cuidadosamente la bolsa y le enseñó lo que había dentro.

- Oye, no hace falta que…

- Bueno, realmente ya no me importa mucho – Y diciendo esto le entregó el medallón, la nota con la dirección y todo lo demás. En la mano de Ukyo volvía a estar esa parte de Ryoga que ella vio entre el agujero de una cerradura. O al menos ella lo sentía así.

- Es lo que me queda de… bueno, de después de la muerte de Ranma. Se que es una tontería, pero en su momento me apeteció guardarlo.

- No es ninguna tontería. – Susurró Ukyo.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Que no es una tontería! – La chica se levanto como un resorte y se marchó. Y antes de que Ryoga se planteara si había dicho algo malo, volvió a entrar.

- ¡Toma! – Ukyo tomó la mano del chico y le puso en ella unas llaves, una foto y un trozo de tela. Ryoga no tenía muy claro lo que pasaba. Ukyo puso su mano en frente de la suya. Era curioso como en dos manos podrían caber tantas cosas.

- Son las llaves del Uchan's, una foto de Ranma que una vez le robé, y un trozo de la chaqueta que…

- Si, yo también tomé mi trozo – Se refería a la chaqueta roja de Ranma que quedó destrozada de la pelea. Era curioso como todos pensaron en lo mismo en su momento. Ukyo, antes de que el chico dijese algo más, soltó todas las cosas sobre las manos de Ryoga, que tuvo que usar las dos para que no se le cayera nada.

- Guárdalos tu por mí.

- ¿Cómo?

- Realmente ya no los necesito… yo… bueno… -Esta vez fue Ukyo la que jugó un poco con su pelo. – Realmente nunca los cuide mucho… además si algún día regresas, podrás dárselo a Akane por mí…

- ¿A Akane?

- Si bueno… - Ukyo tomó su medallón y se lo enseño – Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian.

La foto de Akane giraba en el espacio que había entre Ukyo y Ryoga. El chico veía el girar de la pieza metálica, a la vez que de fondo podía observar el rostro de Ukyo. Se estaba haciendo una idea equivocada.

- Cuando vi a Saku-chan y a Rika-chan no pude evitar acordarme de Ranma… y de Akane – Comentó mientras alzaba las manos y volvía a posar el medallón en ellas. Ukyo soltó la cadena – ¿No son idénticos?

- Bueno, son niños…

- Si, pero era el mismo ambiente. Ese ambiente extraño en el que cada uno se sigue, pero a la vez quiere tener su propio espacio. Eran muy parecidos. – Ryoga dejó todos los objetos en el suelo de la tienda, aún entre los dos. Y tomó rápidamente su mochila. – Siempre supe que Akane y Ranma terminarían juntos.

- ¿Siempre?

- ¿Tú no?

- Bueno… - Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ello, pero era probable que sí lo hiciese. Pero Ryoga no dejó que contestase.

- Puede que en su momento no lo aceptara. Quizás ese era el problema. Pero lo sabía. Siempre lo supe. Y eso era lo peor de todo. – Finalmente Ryoga sacó de la mochila un sobre marrón – Pero ahora que he aceptado tantas cosas, quedarme estancado en algo así, sería estúpido.

Y abriendo el sobre, Ryoga metió todo dentro de él, excepto el papel doblado con la dirección de los Tendo. Ukyo lo miraba sin saber que decir. Esto si que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué estás…?

- Lo compré cuando Aki me llevó a una papelería. De hecho pensaba enviarlo hace días, pero con todo lo que pasó, se me olvidó. Así que, ya puestos, envíalo tu por mí la próxima vez que vayas a la oficina de correos - Ryoga sonrió. Y Ukyo se puso colorada. No había mucho más que decir del asunto.

Horas después de todo eso, Ukyo seguía en la tienda de Ryoga. Ya era noche cerrada. Incluso los otros feriantes ya se habían ido a dormir. Y de echo, Ukyo también dormía. Entre conversaciones simples, y risas por parte de ella y sonrisas por parte de él, el tiempo de la noche se fue consumiendo hasta que simplemente una de las preguntas de Ryoga no tuvo respuestas.

Ukyo yacía tumbada al lado del chico que sentado miraba la pared de tela. Hace varios minutos que Ukyo utilizaba su muslo de almohada, pero a él no le importaba. De vez en cuando la miraba como dormía sonriendo y se apartaba el pelo entre sueños. Ya era algo que no podía detener. Era lo mismo que pasó esa vez. Como pasó con Akane. Y como aquella vez, solo podía quedarse sentado, mirando. Sentía que si trataba de tocarla se apartaría y se iría corriendo. O que si acercaba la mano podría despertarse y gritarle. Y no lo quería. No se arriesgaría. Pero la pregunta era saber cuanto podría aguantar en esa situación, sin decirle lo que empezaba a sentir por ella.

- "Esto no puedo traer nada bueno" – pensaba mientras sentía sus párpados más pesados. Los cerró un momento para bostezar, para volver a abrirlos.

- ¿Y tu de qué te ríes? – susurró. Ranma de cuclillas sobre él miraba fijamente a Ukyo y alzaba la cabeza para verlo a él.

Y como siempre, de su boca no salió nada más que una sonrisa.

Fin del Capítulo 9

[Terminado a las 04:53 de la de la madrugada, horario de Greenwich]

[¡Rompiendo Tradicciones!:Como ya hay suficientes comentarios en el fics, el autor excluye cualquier comentario post-capítulo. Eso incluye el chiste habitual (¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por quéeeee?!).]


	11. Al igual que me ha pasado a mí

**20 Kilos de Hielo**

_·Twenty Kilos of Ice·_

Traducción resumida de un fanfiction de Kidman.

Capítulo 10:

Al igual que me ha pasado a mí.

- ¿Puede ir Saku-chan a dormir a mi casa? – Preguntó Rika al señor Adachi. Había invitado a Ryoga a tomar algo de té en su "despacho", así que sin más se encontró la escena. Sakurata no daba atisbos de aparecer.

- Por mi está bien, ¿pero le has pedido permiso a tus padres?

- Si.

- Entonces no creo que haya problema – contestó finalmente el anciano. Rika no esperó mucho para marcharse corriendo. La mañana había amanecido soleada y bastante fresca, para ser verano. Así que la luz tempranera de la mañana no le había dejado dormir mucho, cosa que le tocaba, dado que ayer habían abierto la feria. Terminaron cerca de las 3 de la madrugada. Pero Ryoga supuso que podría dormir algo por la tarde, si se viera con mucho sueño.

- No creo que al chico que haga gracia…

- Le hace ilusión aunque no lo parezca. Él es así. – Ryoga tomó un sorbo de su té. Había venido, aparte de por la invitación, para ver si el viejo le ayudaba a sacar cosas en claro de su "problemilla". Su "problemilla" con Ukyo. Pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que no era capaz de sacar el tema. Siempre había sido el señor Adachi quien le atosigaba y le preguntaba, pero esta vez era diferente, y no sabía por donde empezar.

- ¿Le inquieta algo, Hibiki-san?

- ¿A mi? – Oportunidad – Pero si ha sido usted quien me ha invitado – Fallida. Simplemente no le salía preguntar. El señor Adachi estuvo en silencio un momento, hasta que sorbió su taza.

- Pues todo esta bien, ¿no? ¿O es que cree que le falta algo?

- Pues sí. Esta todo bien.

- Entonces, ¿por qué tiene esa cara? – Quizás fuese esa extraña percepción que tenía el señor Adachi de las cosas, o que a Ryoga se le notaba algo inquieto, pero lo cosa parecía evidente. Pero, ¿le podría ayudar un anciano de estas cosas? Hasta ahora, el había echado una mano, pero esto era más interior. O eso creía él.

- No quiero ir – Este era Sakurata, que entró mientras Ryoga se sumía en sus pensamientos. Su abuelo parecía ignorar la firmeza con la que dirigía a él.

- Yo no he dicho que fueras. He dicho que en el caso que lo hagas, te doy mi permiso.

- Pero no quiero ir.

- Eso no me lo digas a mi, Saku-chan – La discusión que se alzaba entre esos tranquilos familiares, podía alargarse durante horas. Solo así falta verlos. Así que, aún pensando como hacerse explicar, Ryoga no dio más prioridad al anciano. En lo que tardara en discutir con su nieto, a él se le irían las ganas de hablar. De echo ya le estaba sucediendo. Tomó su vaso, lo dejó en la mesa, y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Yo me retiro ya…

- Lamento no poder ayudarle, Hibiki-san. Pero supongo que hay caminos que uno debe tomar sin ayuda – Ryoga escuchó con atención sus palabra, hizo una pequeña reverencia, y dejó al nieto y al abuelo en la caseta del parque. Hacía un día bastante apetecible como para quedarse encerrado pensando. Si lo tenía que hacer, al menos que fuese al aire libre.

Ukyo, por su parte se paseaba alegremente por todo el recinto, con una carta en la mano. Una sonrisa de felicidad le surcaba el rostro de oreja a oreja y sus andares suaves hacia donde quisiera que fuese, desprendía alegría por todos lados. Y esto, a Aki, no se le escapaba. Después de la charla del otro día, no había hablado mucho con ella por el trabajo, asuntos familiares rutinarios, y demás cosas. Así que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. Y aunque se lo hubiese preguntado, estaba claro que no le diría nada del asunto. Al fin y al cabo, esos sentimientos siempre una se los suele guardar como un tesoro.

- Veo que la cosa marcha bien… - Le dijo, pero Ukyo ni se inmutó, solamente siguió caminando.

- Da igual lo que me digas, no pienso discutir por nada hoy.

- ¿Puedo saber a donde vas al menos?

- A la oficina de correos.

- ¿Toca informar a la familia? – Aki no tenía mucho que hacer tampoco, así que creyó que no sería mala idea acompañarla. Quisiera ella o no.

- No, esto es otro tema…

- Y supongo que no me dirás nada, ¿verdad?

- Supones bien – Contestó Ukyo, sin ralentizar la marcha. Juntas, las dos salieron del parque por la puerta principal, siguiendo la señalización de trafico, hacia la oficina. Parecía estar cerca.

- Bueno al menos me vas a decir porque estas tan contenta, ¿no?

- ¿Y por qué no debería de estarlo?

- No sé – Aki se rascó el mentón – Pues por ejemplo que Ryoga se va.

Frenazo en seco de Ukyo. Pero un instante después volvió a emprender la marcha.

- Ryoga no se va a ninguna parte.

- Lo sé, pero era para ver como reaccionabas – Finalmente con una carcajada, y revolviéndole el pelo, la mujer empezó a sacarse un cigarrillo - Que bonito es estar enamorada, ¿verdad?

- ¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez? – Había vuelto a caer otra vez en el juego de Aki. Puede que lo hiciese con toda la buena intención del mundo, pero se sentía como una niña en momentos como ese. Y no le hacía mucha gracia, que digamos.

- Ya hasta contestas como Ryoga… - Le dijo sin dejarla de molestar. A cada contestación que diera, Ukyo sentía que le revolvería más el pelo - ¿Y qué? ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

- ¿El qué?

- Que te gusta – Otro frenazo en seco de Ukyo. Eso ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Decirle que le gustaba? Si bueno, habían pasado unos meses juntos, pero tampoco es que supiera como reaccionaría.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Aki a su espalda.

- No… no creo que sea necesario… - contestó al chica emprendiendo el camino nuevamente. Aki la siguió a la misma velocidad esperando que se explicara, pero el paso del tiempo le plasmó que no lo haría por su propio pie.

- ¿De que tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo? ¿De que tengo miedo? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – Ukyo se dio media vuelta y la miró a la cara – ¿Y no me acepta? ¿Sabes lo que eso supondrá?

Aki suspiró mientras echaba el humo por la boca.

- Ese es el típico miedo de una adolescente.

- Me da igual. Prefiero vivir así, a arriesgarme a perderle… -Era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento - Y puede que quizás algún día…

Aki, aún algo atónita por el comentario, pensó un poco la situación. Sí, le gustaba. Y además, al menos a ella, se lo decía sin tapujos. Pero ahí quedaba la cosa. Y realmente viéndolo con perspectiva, era muy difícil convencerla de que lo contrario. Era evidente que Ryoga también sentía algo por ella. Por su manera de reaccionar y demás, pero eso no le quitaría ese miedo a ser rechazada.

- ¿Así que, aún con todo lo que ha pasado, decides dejar que las cosas sigan su cause?

- Creo que es lo mejor – respondió mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar. Aki no se movió, intentando esperar la reacción de Ukyo al formularle la pregunta.

- ¿Y eso te sirvió con Ranma?

Ryoga terminó, después de un paseo matutino por todo el parque, arriba de un árbol. Seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza sobre el tema de Ukyo. Así que se podría decir que era una suerte que no la hubiese encontrado en toda la mañana. Todavía no tenía nada claro. ¿Qué podría cambiar si, en una hipotética casualidad, le confesara a Ukyo la atracción que sentía por ella? Quizás habría un alejamiento por parte de ella. Cosa que sería normal, viéndolo de cualquier modo. Pero al menos se lo habría dicho, y sería mejor que si se alejaran sin habérselo dicho nunca. Eso sin contar con que nunca se había confesado a nadie. Ni a Akane. Aunque lo de Akane era una mezcla entre cobardía y que no encontraba la ocasión.

- ¿Puedo subir? – escuchó desde abajo. Era la voz inconfundible del pequeño Sakurata.

- Claro… - contesto Ryoga mientras veía que al chico subir con mucha habilidad. Tardo pocos segundos en llegar a donde estaba él y sentarse a su lado. Ryoga lo miró sorprendido.

- Tienes bastante habilidad – le dijo. El chico lo miró un momento y volvió a mirar al suelo, balanceando los pies.

- No quiero ir a casa de Rika-chan.

- Bueno… - Ryoga se rascó la cabeza – Pues díselo.

- Si se lo digo se pondrá a llora. Entonces le diré que si voy, para hacer que…

- De acuerdo, entonces será lo mismo. – Ryoga suspiró. Ojalá sus problemas fuesen tan simples - ¿Por qué no quieres ir a casa de Rika-chan?

- Por que… no me lo han preguntado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nadie me ha pedido que fuese.

- Entiendo. Así que realmente ni siquiera lo has decidido tú. – Bueno, eso era algo bastante complicado. Aunque Sakurata era un niño, o puede que porque fuese un niño, no entendía porqué tenía que hacer algo que ni siquiera se había planteado. Incluso aunque él quisiese. Digamos que no veía más allá de él mismo.

- Bueno, pero si quieres ir, y te han dejado… Pues míralo por el lado positivo ¿no? Sólo tienes que aceptar y ya está – Ryoga le dio una palmada en la espalda – Seguro que te lo pasa bien.

Sakurata no se inmutó, ni por el golpe, ni por miedo a caer del árbol por este. Solamente seguía balanceado las piernas.

- ¿Qué hace arriba de un árbol, Hibiki-san? – ¿Le habría escuchado? La pregunta no tenía nada que ver con el tema.

- Bueno, estaba pensando – Ante la mirada del chico, Ryoga se rascó la cabeza. Sí, no era muy lógico – Un buen amigo mío hacía lo mismo. Se subía a sitios altos a pensar.

- ¿Y funciona?

- Bueno. He descubierto que si las cosas son tan propicias para tus deseos, lo lógico es dar el paso para conseguirlo. Como tienes que hacer tu. – Le dijo. O Más bien se dijo a si mismo. Era verdad. Lo único que tenía que hacer decirle a Ukyo lo que sentía. Guardárselo solamente conllevaría a más quebraderos de cabeza. Y a que pasase como con Akane. Debía aprender de lo que él mismo le dijo al niño.

- Dormir en una cama blandita está bien. – Dijo Sakurata mientras comenzaba a bajarse del árbol, a la vez que Ryoga se daba cuenta de que no estaban hablando del mismo tema. Bueno, aún era pequeño, ya se lo planteará. O eso pensó él.

Ukyo sentía como la carta se deslizaba entre sus dedos, para entregársela al cartero de la oficina. Había ido expresamente para "certificarla", y así asegurarse que llegaría a su destinatario. A Akane. Y a cada milímetro que se deslizaba la carta y la posesión la adquiría el funcionario, se sentía más ligera. Ni siquiera segundos antes se había planteado lo que estaba haciendo. Ryoga y ella habían quedado en que enviara sus "posesiones" de vuelta a Akane, pero ahora, en esos momentos, realmente era cuando se deba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era como si un sentimiento, una pequeña mancha que quedaba en su cuerpo, se desvaneciera.

- ¿Le pasa algo?

- ¿Eh? ¿qué? – El cartero se extrañó ante los ojos de Ukyo que no dejaba de mirar el sobre – No. Muchas gracias

Con una reverencia, Ukyo se despidió y se marchó por al puerta de cristal. Supuestamente, Aki la esperaría en la entrada, pero después de bajar las escaleras y mirar a los alrededores, no había ni rastro de ella. Sólo gente desconocida caminando.

- "¿A dónde habrá ido?" – Se preguntó la chica. Los minutos pasaban y no parecía dar señales de vida. Y se sentía algo estúpida esperando sentada en las escaleras de la oficina de correos. Así que no tardó decidir volver al parque sin ella. Ya se daría cuenta de su error y volvería también. Además, no quería seguir hablando sobre el tema de Ryoga y ella.

No es que no tuviese claro las cosas. De hecho creía tenerlo suficientemente claro, pero las ansias de Aki a apurar las cosas, la desconcertaba. ¿Qué más daba si quería esperar un poco más? Le gustaba Ryoga. Ya lo tenía asumido (aunque asumir no fuese el verbo más apropiado). Y sentía un apretón cada vez que pensaba que algún día, como cualquier otro, se pudiese marchar de su vida como había hecho anteriormente. Pero aún así, no quería forzar nada. No quería darle más dolores de cabeza al chico. Quería que… Bueno, quería que fuese diferente que con Ranma.

- ¡Uchan! – Oyó detrás suya Ukyo. No hacía falta ni girar la cabeza para saber que quien la llamaba era Aki.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Fui a por tabaco. ¿No podías esperarte ni un segundo?

- Deberías haber entrado para avisarme – se quejó Ukyo. Pero ya daba un poco igual, de todas formas.

A las siete de la tarde ya el parque estaba lleno de transeúntes. Una de las cosas que más extrañaba a Ryoga es que, aunque solían estar 3 días, nunca se notaba bajar el número de visitantes en las ferias que organizaban. Siempre la misma cantidad de personas pasaban ante él. Y muy de vez en cuando, era tal la algarabía y el mar de gente que pocas veces le dirigían la mirada, que se sentía en como en un universo ajeno a todo los demás. Como e una isla oscura que nadie podía ver y que nadie podría tocar. Y desde el primer momento, cada vez que se sentía así, solía mirar a el puesto de Ukyo. La miraba cocinar y sonreírle a todos los clientes. Dar comida y recibir dinero. Reírse con sus compañeros, hasta que ella también lo miraba y lo saludaba con la mano. Como en este momento. Y la sonrisa de la chica, sus ojos entrecerrados, y la rapidez con la que volvía a su trabajo, apurada por los clientes, lo devolvía de golpe a la realidad. Como había hecho ahora mismo.

- "No podré seguir así mucho más" – Pensó el chico devolviéndole el saludo. Ukyo, como estaba escrito en el guión de la rutina, recibió un pedido y tuvo que volver a preparar los ingredientes en la parrilla. Pero no por ello Ryoga dejó de mirarla. Miró sus ojos y su boca, su pelo y sus orejas. Sus manos y su movimiento. Y sentía poco a poco como si estuviese mas cerca de ella.

- "Creo que me estoy obsesionando" – Pensó, luego de apartar la mirada – "A este ritmo acabaré comportándome como un acosador." – La verdad es que tenía que reconocer que con Akane también se podría decir que se comportó como tal, pero como sólo la veía unos días al mes, pues era más disimulado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero si empezaba a actuar así con Ukyo, no tardaría en darse cuenta de que algo ocurría. O más bien, le ocurría.

- "Tengo que hacer algo" – Terminó declarándose a si mismo. Aunque era más fácil decirlo, o pensarlo en este caso, que hacerlo. Miró a su alrededor, hasta darse cuenta de que Saito era el feriante que tenía el puesto más cercano al suyo. De hecho estaban prácticamente juntos. ¿Tanta atención le prestaba a Ukyo que no hacía más caso a su alrededor?

- ¿Le pasa algo, Hikibi-san?

- No, esto… ¿Al final Saku-chan ha ido a dormir a tu casa? –Simple pregunta de cortesía, para cambiar rápidamente de tema. La cara de sorpresa de Saito ante esto, pues no era de extrañar. Al fin y al cabo, Ryoga nunca solía empezar una conversación.

- Sí, claro. Siempre que venimos pasa alguna noche en mi casa.

- Pues antes no le vi muy convencido…

- Bueno, ya sabe como son los niños – Si, como un niño. Ryoga sabía que era imposible que esto fuese una indirecta hacía él, pero el comentario le dio como si lo fuese. Y seguramente también puso una cara extraña, porque el señor Saito volvía a mirarlo con un rostro de extrañeza.

- ¿Seguro que está bien, Hibiki-san?

- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor, Saito-san?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Puede vigilarme el puesto mientras voy al baño un momento? – Saito-san sonrió de forma inmediata. A saber que se le estaría pasando por al cabeza.

- Vaya, así que era eso. No se preocupe Hibiki-san – Ryoga se levantó antes de plantearse que es lo que debía estar pensando el señor Saito. Lo único que quería era alejarse, beber algo de agua y aclarar la mente.

- Volveré ahora mismo – añadió finalmente, antes de emprender la marcha hacía las tiendas.

No es que Ukyo estuviese muy preocupada, pero hacía varios minutos que Ryoga no aparecía por su puesto de máscaras. Y conociéndolo un poco, pues no era descabellado pensar que se había perdido en camino a donde que quisiera que quisiese ir. Siempre, desde que llegó, lo tenía vigilado de reojo durante toda la noche. Para ver si tenía algún problema. Y quizás también, porque le gustaba mirarlo. No lo podía negar. Le encantaba verlo mientras él ni siquiera sentía su mirada. En esos momentos que uno no se siente observado y actúa de una manera profundamente natural, más acorde con lo que uno piensa o siente en ese instante. Al principio de los tiempo, esa aura oscura que le rodeaba poco a poco la absorbía a ella, pero últimamente, verlo conversar con los niños y entregarles máscaras, era cada vez más normal. E incluso se podría decir que alegre. Los instantes oscuros se convirtieron poco a poco en un azules más claro, hasta que esos días, eran de un amarrillo tenue. Y cada vez la hipnotizaba más el robarle esos instantes de soledad y hacerlos propios.

Así que, aunque la preocupación de un posible pérdida del chico la embargaba, Ukyo podría reconocer que también se sentía necesitada de verlo otra vez sentado delante de la estantería de máscaras y poder seguir impregnándose de ello. Aunque eso nunca lo diría.

- Aki-san, voy a ir un momento atrás.

- Pero si aún queda una hora para empezar a cerrar – Le replico la mujer, que como era habitual, estaba en el puesto de al lado. Ukyo apagó al parrilla.

- Bueno, a esta hora nadie pide nada más. Después volveré a recoger. – Ukyo se quitó el delantal mientras le sonreía - ¿Puedes vigilármelo por mientras?

Aki miró un momento a la chica y dirigió la vista a donde se supone que debía estar Ryoga.

- No creo que tarde mucho más.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ryoga, que no creo que tarde… - Aki se sorprendió al ver la cara de Ukyo. También esta estaba pasmada - ¿Te crees que soy tonta? ¿Es que no sabes que estoy a unos metros de ti durante todas las noches? ¿Cómo no me iba a dar cuenta de que…?

- Dejémoslo – Ukyo colgó el delantal en uno de los salientes de su carro de okonomiyakis. Ya no tenía sentido negar nada. Solo traería otra discusión con ella. Y era, seguramente, lo que Aki buscaba.

- Ve si quieres. Yo te cuido el puesto – Aki saco su cigarro de la boca y expiró el humo. Perecía que últimamente su amiga no tenía ganas de seguirle en juego en las discusiones.

- Muchas gracias, Aki-san – Le contestó Ukyo marchándose por la oscuridad que le daba el parque.

El primer sitio en donde buscó Ukyo, fue en la parcela de las tiendas de campaña. Pero, como era obvio, no había nadie. Aunque fue un alivio ver que las cosas de Ryoga seguían en su sitio. Miró dentro de la tienda del chico, pero no había nadie en su interior. Volvió a erguirse y suspiró. Quitada la primera, y peor opción, ya solo quedaba preguntarse: ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Ryoga?. Teniendo en cuenta que Ryoga se perdía con facilidad, y que él mismo lo sabía, lo más lógico era buscarlo en sitios que él supiese llegar sin problemas. Y no se equivocó. Después de mirar la entrada del parque y la caseta del señor Adachi, sólo le quedó mirar la fuente donde cada mañana se aseaba. Allí estaba, untándose la cara una y otra vez, y bebiendo pequeños sorbos de ella a la vez. Mientras la chica se acercaba a él, el fluir del agua no se detuvo, hasta que estuvo a unos metros suyo. Ryoga casi se cae al verla de repente.

- ¡Ukyo!

- Vaya… pensé que me sentirías llegar – Le dijo la chica sacándole la lengua – Si que tienes que estar mal para no hacerlo.

- No bueno…

- ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- No… bueno… Es que tengo algo de sueño – Ryoga sumergió la cara en bebedero una última vez, y cerró el grifo – Estaba intentando despejarme un poco.

- Ya queda poco. ¡Un último empujón y lo lograrás! – Ukyo alzó el puño en señal de esfuerzo, esperando alguna reacción del chico. Este se la quedó mirando un momento.

- Sí. Sólo un último empujón… – Ryoga alzó levemente el puño. Ukyo no pudo sostenerlo mucho tiempo. El ambiente parecía cargado por algo, y no sabía el porqué.

- ¿Tú también te sientes mal? – La pregunta de Ryoga la devolvió a la realidad.

- No yo… ¡vine a buscarte!

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- ¿Cómo que ha pasado algo? - Ukyo estaba algo perdida. Lo que creía que ya era algo normal, de repente, le hacía sentir avergonzada. – Pues… no estabas y vine a buscarte…

- Vaya – Ryoga no sabía tampoco muy bien que hacer – Tampoco es para tanto.

- Claro que sí… Podrías perderte y… - Ukyo sentía el ambiente cada vez más extraño. Como si, hubiese de repente una muralla de cristal entre ellos. Y no le gustaba.

- Gracias… - Le dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa, que aunque últimamente la veía más, y que siempre era dirigida hacia su persona, nunca se cansaría de ella. Ella no es que fuese muy impulsiva, pero de repente sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo. No lo hizo, y solo le respondió con otra sonrisa. Quizás le se lo hubiese replanteado su supiera que Ryoga también sentía ganas de al menos, tocarla.

- Va… volvamos. Estarán apunto de cerrar –Dijo Ukyo, mientras tomando su mano, lo empezaba a guiar de nuevo hacia las luces de la feria. Con eso se daría por satisfecha. Pero Ryoga se sentía explotar.

- "Solo un empujón más" – Pensaba el chico, mientras sentía el calor de la chica en su mano derecha. La suavidad de su piel y el olor embriagador que le precedía.

- Yo… - Ukyo empezó a sentir nuevamente ese ambiente extraño. Ryoga , algo mas retrasado que ella, le empezaba a temblar la mano de una manera suave. Casi imperceptible. Ukyo giró ligeramente el rostro.

- Dime… - Le animó, sin sabe bien porqué. A medida que caminaban, la claridad del centro del parque donde estaba toda la gente, rompía las sombras de sus rostro y sus ropas. El brillo de sus cabellos era cada vez mas significativo. Pero aún no conseguía ver bien la cara del chico.

- Yo… quiero que sepas… que te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mi – Ryoga alzó el rostro para mostrar su mirada. Las luces de fiesta impregnaban sus ojos. Y Ukyo pudo ver a Ryoga. Ese Ryoga que hacía años que no aparecía. Lo poco del Ryoga tímido e inseguro que quedaba en él – Y que… bueno… que mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde que te volvía he encontrar.

Poco a poco, los dos diminuyeron la marcha. Ukyo apretaba cada vez más fuerte la mano temblorosa de su acompañente. Lo sentía venir.

- Me has dado mucho, más de lo que ninguna persona me ha dado… Te he hecho daño, pero aún así has seguido a mi lado… - la chica freno la caminata sutilmente. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir. Entendía el porqué del ambiente extraño. El comportamiento de Ryoga. Todo. El chico, aún con la mano agarrada, se freno un poco después que ella, quedando delante suya. Estaban a pocos metros del bullicio de la gente.

- Y bueno, poco a poco… yo… - Ryoga sentía que no sabía que más decir. Poco a poco se fue metiendo en un callejón sin salida. Intentó soltarse de Ukyo, pero ante su sorpresa, está no lo dejó ir. Su delicada mano lo apretaba con una fuerza inusual.

- ¿Tú…? – De los labios de la chica, como un susurro, sonaron esas palabras. Tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y brillantes, aunque ni ella misma lo sabía. Sí, se había imaginado durante toda su vida, que algún día ocurriría algo parecido. Lo imaginó con mucha gente. Incluso se lo había imaginado con Ryoga también. Y mentiría si dijera que estaba preparada. Pero sabía que Ryoga estaba a un paso de decirle lo que ella esperaba oír. Y quería oírlo.

- Yo… pues durante todo este tiempo… bueno… - Ryoga sentía seca la garganta. Tragó saliva dos veces. – Quiero decir… durante estos meses que hemos pasado junto… yo me he…

Risas. Las sisas de unos niños que correteaban perseguidos por unos adultos rompieron el silencio que sentían ellos dos en ese instante. Y como una lluvia, millones de sonidos empezaron a volver de repente. El bullicio de la gente, los gritos de los niños y adultos, el sonido de los quehaceres. Todo. Ryoga se giró completamente para ver lo cerca que estaban de la feria. Suspiró.

- Será mejor que volvamos – Le dijo a Ukyo con una sonrisa – Olvídalo, era una tontería. – Dijo ya más seguro, mientras sentía que su corazón volvía al ritmo normal. Pero cuando se disponía a jalar de la mano de su amiga, sintió como sus dedos se deslizaban hasta soltarlo. Se giró un momento para ver como la chica estaba algo cabizbaja. No podía ver bien sus ojos.

- Bueno, solo queda un poco más y terminamos por hoy – Le dijo, intentando que, como antes, entraran alegres a finalizar su trabajo. Se giró y emprendió la caminata final.

- ¿Sabes? – Escuchó a su espalda, antes de detenerse un momento – Siempre pensé que tenías muchas posibilidades con Akane.

La voz de Ukyo, a diferencia de la de él, no temblaba. Si lo hubiese hecho seguramente se hubiese girado y le habría aclarado que eso ya daba igual. Pero sentía una seguridad innata en lo que decía, y por eso no lo hizo. Empezó a sentir un miedo extraño.

- Siempre pensé que eras un buen chico. Ranma nos tenía enamoradas a todas. Y no se puede negar que tenía un encanto que fascinaba a quien lo conociera. Pero, poco a poco, al pasar los años, pues… te das cuenta de que esa fascinación también cegaba – Ukyo tragó saliva y levantó el rostro. Ryoga aún no se había girado hacia ella y solo veía su espalda.

- Bueno lo que quiero decir, que ya en ese momento todas nos parecíamos. Que nos cegaba el mismo chico pero que seguramente, si en ese momento lo hubiésemos mirado maduramente, habríamos descubierto la maravillosa persona que eres. Lo amable y dulce, y lo cariñoso que eras. Y más de una se habría dado cuenta de lo especial que eres. Por eso, creo que Akane habría terminado queriéndote.

Ryoga seguía sin encontrar fuerzas para girarse. Pero Ukyo ya no podía parar. No sentía, como Ryoga en su momento, estar a punto de caer en un risco. Ella ya había lanzado al vacío y no había nada que hacer.

- Sí. Seguramente Akane se habría enamorado de ti. Al igual que me ha pasado a mi.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ukyo, de repente, se sentía ligera como una pluma. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable. Pero Ryoga sentía todo lo contrario. Deseaba darse la vuelta y huir con ella, como ya intentó una vez. Pero a la vez quería salir corriendo hacia un lugar donde nadie pudiese verlo. Y a la vez agarrarla y abrazarla. Y decirle muchas cosas. Pero no hizo nada de eso.

Nunca ninguno de los dos supo porqué pasó esto, pero entre ese cúmulo de sentimientos que flotaban en el ambiente, Ryoga lo único que hizo fue dar un paso detrás de otro, y sin decir nada, irse a su puesto.

Fin del Capítulo 10

[Terminado a las 04:53 de la de la madrugada, horario de Greenwich]

[¡Rompiendo Tradiciones!:Como ya hay suficientes comentarios en el fics, el autor excluye cualquier comentario post-capítulo. Eso incluye el chiste habitual (¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por quéeeee?!).]


	12. La razón de que sigas aquí

**20 Kilos de Hielo**

_·Twenty Kilos of Ice·_

Traducción resumida de un fanfiction de Kidman.

Capítulo 11:

La razón de que sigas aquí.

La noche transcurrió bajo una manta impensable de pensamientos para Ryoga. La hora que quedaba para cerrar, desde que llegó nuevamente a su puesto, se le pasó como un instante. Como lo que dura el eco del chasquido de dedos entre el bullicio de la gente. Y no le dio tiempo ni para aclarar ni donde estaba ni que hacía. Jamás pensó más allá de su propia declaración, que tanto valor necesitaba para decirlo, y que jamás llegó. Y por supuesto, ni se le pasó por la cabeza la situación contraria. Así pues, en esos instantes que se disipaba la multitud del parque, fue arrepintiéndose de cada uno de los movimientos que había hecho esa noche. Desde sentarse en su puesto, hasta el primer paso que dio, cuando Ukyo se le confesó. Porque la confesión de la chica ya lo tenía asumido. Podría haberse auto hipnotizado, diciéndose que podría haber escuchado mal, o interpretar mal sus palabras, pero ya ese momento pasó hace tiempo. Y puede, que el Ryoga que alguna vez hiciese eso, se perdió hace años en la madurez. Negar lo que había pasado era estúpido.

- Hibiki-san – La voz del señor Saito llamó levemente su atención. No le despertó de un sueño de pensamientos, porque ha esas alturas, ya no pensaba en nada.

- Dígame – Respondió Ryoga.

- Hay que empezar a guardar – El chico miró a su alrededor, descubriendo el vacío de una feria sin gente. Las últimas parejas abandonaban los parques, y los feriantes empezaban a apagar las luces de las farolas de papel. El parque poco a poco perdía su radiante luz.

- Empiece sin mi, Saito-san.

Dicho esto, no tardo nada en empezar a oírse el sonido de los globo desinflándose, y el plástico contrayéndose. El señor Saito empezaba a recoger.

- ¿Sabe que al final Saku-chan fue a dormir a mi casa?

Ryoga no se había movido ni un milímetro.

- Me lo comentó antes…

- Si, bueno… - El hombre se rascó la garganta con un fuerte soplido – Siempre me ha dado pena el pequeño Saku-chan.

- ¿Conoció usted al padre del niño?

- Si, Tora-san. Era una gran persona. Nos rompió el corazón a todos su pérdida.

- Supongo que siempre es duro perder a alguien, y aún siendo tan joven.

- ¡Oh! Pero Adachi-san y Saku-chan siempre han sido fuertes. No es eso lo que me preocupa.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno… - El sonido de los globos desprendiéndose del helio embriagaba el ambiente, y la conversación – Creo que la vida de feriante no es buena para un chico.

Ryoga pestañeo un momento. Hasta ahora le daba conversación al hombre pero poco a poco se inmiscuyó en ella. Al fin y al cabo él también tuvo una vida de vagabundo de pequeño. De trotamundo, mejor dicho.

- Creo que los niños merecen estar centrados un tiempo en un sitio, para aprender de las pequeñas cosas que les hacen felices. No digo que no pueda ser feliz así, pero… no se si me explico.

- La verdad es que no muy bien – Susurró Ryoga. Pero el señor Saito no pudo más que sonreír.

- Seguro que debe de estar pensando como un hombre como yo puede tener una familia así.

No es que fuese el centro de sus pensamientos en ese instante, pero la verdad es que cuando vio a su mujer y su hija, no pudo comprenderlo muy bien. O era mucha suerte u otra cosa que no alcanzaba a ver en él.

- Yo siempre he sido bastante tímido por naturaleza. Y Kaoru, aunque no lo parezca es muy segura. Por eso es tan tranquila. Así que se puede imaginar que no fue un noviazgo fácil, Hibiki-san.

Ryoga no quiso responder. Perecería que le estuviese echando la bronca, diciéndole tantos defectos. Además él antes era muy parecido a él.

- Así que fue ella la que se me confesó. Y bueno, en ese momento, tampoco estaba muy seguro de nada. Así que imagínese como estaba. En varios días no podía pensar en otra cosa. Espero que nunca tenga que pasar por esa situación.

Le había llegado un poco tarde el consejo, pensó Ryoga.

- Pero como cada vez que nos encontrábamos, que no eran pocas, me preguntaba por la respuesta, finalmente tuve que decirle algo.

- ¿Algo?

- Sí. Y como no tenía una respuesta clara, le dije todas mis dudas.

Eso si que no. Como le saltara a Ukyo con todas sus dudas, pensará que era idiota. Porque para empezar: ¿Si el quería confesarse, que tiene de malo que lo haga ella primero? Pero no, no era lo mismo.

- ¿Y que le dijo?

- Bueno, se rió un poco de mi – Lo dicho – Pero como la quería mucho, hasta así me gustaba. Además me ayudó muchísimo lo que me preguntó.

- ¿El qué?

- Me preguntó si alguna vez le haría daño – El Señor Saito terminó de deshinchar el último globo. Los metió todos en una bolsa, poco a poco – Y yo le dije que bueno… que no solo nunca le haría daño, sino que todo lo que hiciese sería para hacerla feliz… Es un poco estúpido.

- No tanto… - Susurró Ryoga. Alzando la vista por primer a vez durante tanto rato, vio al resto de feriantes recoger también. Y a Ukyo con ellos. De lejos parecían quehaceres normales, pero fijándose bien, era evidente que no está con su alegría habitual. Recogía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, seguramente al igual que él. Pero seguía siendo ella. Incluso así le gustaba.

- ¿Y como podía estar tan seguro? – Preguntó Ryoga sin dejar de ver a la muchacha.

- ¿De qué?

- De que nunca le haría daño – Ukyo lo miró a él. A lo lejos, sus miradas se cruzaron. Y no fue un instante ni nada parecido. Ukyo se detuvo completamente al ver que la observaba.

- Hibiki-san, es imposible que haga daño a alguien que quiera…

- Yo también creía eso hace tiempo. Pero algo me enseñó que no siempre es verdad – La mirada triste de Ukyo era cada vez más notoria. Debió decirle algo. Incluso un "luego hablamos" podría haber bastado. No tenía sentido este rompedero de cabeza - ¿Cómo se está tan seguro de que es imposible?

Finalmente el señor Saito se puso en frente de Ryoga y le tapó la vista. Se agachó y puso su rostro a la altura de la del chico.

- Hable con Adachi-san – Le ordenó Saito. Estaba más serio que de costumbre.

- Ya… he hablado con él.

- Vuelva a hablar con él.

- Pero… - Empezaba a sentirse presionado. Además, no quería perder la mirada de Ukyo – Pero… de que iba a servir. No es lo mismo…

- Hable con él y pregúntele como murió Tora-san – Silencio.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

- Pregúntele. Y verá que es imposible que pueda hacerle daño a una persona que quiere – Esto dejó confundido a Ryoga. ¿Cómo murió el padre de Sakurata? Además, no es que no supiera que no quería hacerle daño a Ranma. Eso ya lo sabía. Pero… pero había algo más. Algo que no terminaba de comprender. Algo que Sakurata y el señor Adachi sabían. El señor Saito de levantó de nuevo y tomó caminó a su puesto de globos. Ryoga lo siguió con la mirada y volvió a fijarse en el puesto de Ukyo. Ya no estaba ahí.

Ukyo terminaba de guardar los condimentos en la pequeña nevera portátil que tenía cerca del puesto, y a continuación se dispuso a llevarla a su tienda. Era lo único que se llevaba. Su padre le había enseñado que había animales suficientemente inteligentes como para arreglárselas y comerse la comida, por muy guarda que estuviese. Así que se podría decir que dormía con ella por costumbre. Sobre todo ahora, que no tenía nada en la cabeza. Como si fuese un cuerpo sin alma ni raciocino, entró en su tienda, dejó la nevera y volvió a salir, cerrándola tras de sí. Se encaminó hacía el carro de okonomiyakis y se dispuso a terminar de guardar todo. Solo de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, miraba al puesto de Ryoga. Y aún no tenía claro si lo hacía por costumbre. Solo sabía, que la última vez que lo hizo, él le miró. Y no se le ocurrió nada más que detenerse.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Aki, con su incansable cigarro en la boca.

- Nada.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí – La voz de Ukyo tampoco es que diera muestras de sentimiento alguno al dejar salir las palabras. Y esto es lo que más confundía a la mujer. Bueno, confundida no es la palabra más acertada.

- ¿No crees que si me lo dices te sentirás mejor? – Tercer intento.

- No lo creo… - Aki la seguía con la mirada. Estaba claro que era una situación complicada. Al menos le gustaría que no se deprimiera mucho.

- Bueno, se que he estado dándote la charla siempre, así que no me importaría que, si lo necesitas…

- Aki-san, estoy bien. Estoy bien. Solo… bueno, es como si… no tuviese preocupaciones ahora. Ha sido muy raro.

- ¿Raro?

- Como una bomba. Una bomba que estalla y no deja nada tras de sí. Pero… - Ukyo se puse de pie – Como no me ha dado una respuesta, supongo que todavía estoy en ese momento… - A pesar que la chica le hablaba cara a cara, Aki no veía en ella atisbo de dolor ni resentimiento, como las otras veces. Si, era raro.

- No se si me he explicado…

- Tranquila – Aki se rascó la cabeza. – Aunque me las doy de sabelotodo, no se mucho de estas cosas. Lo hacía más que nada para empujarte. Pero… Supongo que hasta aquí puedo seguir.

Aki dio una calada al cigarro y escupió el humo, sonriendo.

- ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

- ¿Algo?

- De todo lo que ha pasado. Desde que llegó Ryoga.

Ukyo, en silencio, recordó varias cosas. Bueno el ataque de llanto delante de Ryoga fue bastante censurable. Quizás fuese mejor no haberlo echo. Y lo de la pelea. Bueno, en general, tampoco debió presionarlo tanto. Quizás, incluso por eso, ella se le declaró hace una hora. Si, no había cambiado nada. Podría haberse esperado unos días mas, y dejar que el chico lo hiciese por su propio pie. Podría haberlo hecho, sí.

- No. – dijo Ukyo finalmente sonriendo – No me arrepiento de nada – Y era verdad. Al fin y al cabo, era un poco su forma de ser. Y la de Ryoga, el no reaccionar hasta que estaba contra las cuerdas. Y también lo quería por eso.

- Entonces… Aunque no me acaba de estar claro la situación, pues… Suerte – Le respondió Aki con una sonrisa. Todo lo que podía hacer ella, ya estaba hecho. O al menos sentía eso. Ahora solamente quedaba recoger e irse a dormir. Aunque para Ukyo, hoy podía ser un día tan bueno como catastrófico, para ella, solo había sido un sábado. Y mañana sería un nuevo día.

Ryoga toco lo más bajo posible la puerta de la caseta del señor Adachi. Casi como si quisiese que no lo escuchase. Pero la voz ronca y afable del anciano no tardo en advertir su presencia.

- Adelante… - Escuchó desde dentro. Ryoga, después de unos segundos, abrió la puerta muy lentamente. El señor Adachi, ya preparado para dormir, extendía su futón en medio de las máquinas de heladería. No había ni una luz encendida, y apenas la luz de las farolas entraban por la puerta.

- Disculpe que le moleste a estas horas, Adachi-san – Ryoga se plantó lo más pegado a la puerta posible.

- No hay problema, Hibiki-san. Sentémonos un momento…

- No bueno, es una cosa rápida…. – Ryoga se rascó la cabeza, mientras el señor Adachi retrocedía en su intento de levantarse. En vez de eso, se sentó sobre el futón lo mas cómodamente posible.

– Verá, bueno… - El chico no sabía ni por donde empezar. Tampoco creía conveniente empezar a interrogarle con algo, que ni siquiera sabía él que tenía que ver con su propio dilema – Esto… como lo diría…

- ¿Tiene algún problema con la feria? ¿con algún feriante?

- No… ¡Bueno sí! Se podría decir que sí… Tengo un problemilla con…

- Con Kuonji-san supongo…

- Si bueno… Kuonji-san, digo Ukyo, pues… - ¿Qué más daba a estas alturas? - Bueno… se me ha declarado.

El señor Adachi no pudo evitar sonreír ante todo esta escena.

- Le felicito, Hibiki-san…

- Bueno el problema es que… - Ryoga ya no sabía ni por donde tirar. - ¿Se acuerda de la tortuga y la luna?

El silencio que se creó fue tal, que Ryoga pensó por un instante que no terminaba de hacerse entender.

- Claro que me acuerdo. Se lo comenté yo mismo… - Respondió finalmente el anciano.

- ¡Sí, exacto! Pues… los dos querían ayudarse… pero, bueno y tenían buenas intenciones… el caso… - El suspiro profundo del señor Adachi interrumpió a Ryoga. El anciano, sin decir nada, se tumbó en su lecho, mientras Ryoga seguía de pie.

- Entiendo a donde quiere llegar, Hibiki-san. Se por lo que está pasando, pero yo no sabría que decirle exactamente – Aunque, según había dicho, lo entendía, Ryoga aún sentía algo de remordimientos al pronunciar la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Cómo murió su hijo, Adachi-san? – La respiración del anciano, que tumbado miraba al techo, no varió ni un milímetro. Exhalaba e inspiraba suave y lentamente.

- ¿Nunca se ha preguntado, por qué teniendo un vehículo refrigerado, vamos a todos sitios a pie? – Ryoga miraba el perfil del anciano. Era verdad. Aunque creía que era algo de gasto de gasolina más que otra cosa. Realmente nunca pensó en nada más allá de ello.

- Entiendo…

- En esos días tuvimos la posibilidad de ampliar la maquinaria que usábamos, porque nos iban muy bien las ventas. Y la llegada de nuevos feriantes ayudaba. Pero la furgoneta necesitaba pasar por el mecánico lo más pronto posible – Finalmente el señor Adachi se dio la vuelta y se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda a Ryoga – Tora se negó. Prefirió invertir primero en nuevas máquinas, aunque yo le pedí que nos quitásemos de encima primero la revisión de la furgoneta. El resto se lo puede imaginar.

- No fue culpa suya… - Eso es lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ryoga, ante tal confesión.

- Ya lo se… Pero como usted, dudé mucho tiempo de esas palabras. Y como usted… dudé si estaba capacitado para cuidar de mi nieto, al no ser capaz de hacerlo con mi hijo – Otro silencio sepulcral selló la conversación. Ryoga ya no sabía ni quería preguntar nada más. Sentía, que como él, el señor Adachi no es que quisiese hablar mucho del pasado. Da igual como pasara, era duro de todas las formas posible.

- Pero Saku-chan me saco de esa situación. Por eso le digo que no se muy bien como ayudarle – El sonido ronco de la voz del anciano silbaba en la extraña soledad que les embargaba. Por primera vez, Ryoga sintió que ya nadie le podía guiar más. Era el último tramo del camino. Un suspiro profundo volvió a golpear el silencio, por última vez.

- Lo único que puedo decirle, Hibiki-san, es que confíe de nuevo. Confié en usted mismo y confié en la persona que más quiere en este momento. Ya ha salido del túnel hace tiempo. Acostúmbrese de nuevo a la luz, y podrá ver que el sol nunca dejó de brillar.

_Aquella conversación que tuve en su momento con Kaio me estuvo dando vueltas toda una semana. No es que tuviese una presión encima por ayudar a Indira, pero si podía hacer algo por ella, me gustaría ayudarla. Y más teniendo en cuenta que la estaba engañando para traducir un fanfiction. Pero claro, tampoco tenía ganas de preguntar por su problema y que me usara como pañuelo de lágrimas. Porque no me gusta y bueno, porque no se me da bien. Quería hacer algo como hace Kaio: te suelto la bomba y si te he visto, no me acuerdo._

_- Indira está en el teléfono. Espérala en su habitación – En ese momento no me dí cuenta, pero hacía años que no veía a la madre de Indira. Así que supongo que fue una situación incomoda, pero yo ni me entere._

_Lo que si me di cuenta, es que era la primera vez que estaba a solas en su habitación. Podría haber inspeccionado todo y no dejaría rastro para sospechas, pero soy poco curioso por naturaleza, así que no se me ocurrió. Lo que si me llamó la atención eran las fotos que tenía dentro de su armario. Cuando llegué, estaba una de las puertas abiertas, y por la cara que queda hacia adentro al cerrarla, habían multitud de fotos. No se si alguien más lo hace, pero nunca se me hubiese ocurrido a mi. Mirándolas detenidamente, pues había varias fotos normales, con amigas, familia, etc. Las que más me llamaban la atención fueron las que había con un chico en particular. La cara no me sonaba de nada._

_- ¡Que no me pasa nada! – Oí gritar antes de que se abriera la puerta. Ya la cosa pintaba mal._

_- Hola – Dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude. Y eso que me encontré a una Indira con los ojos rojos. No había mucho que deducir._

_- No sabía que estabas aquí – disimuladamente intentó secarse los ojos – Estaba en el baño._

_Como yo había ido con una intención de ayudarla, pues me sabía mal sentirme así, pero en ese momento empecé a planear mi huida estratégica. Por experiencia se que estas situaciones pueden acabar mal. Y como soy un tipo simpático y por lo tanto totalmente inútil en lo de decir que no a lo que le pidan, podía acabar haciendo cualquier tontería. Y más si se rompía a llorar o algo así._

_- No me acordaba que hubiésemos quedado hoy._

_- ¿Ah, no? Quizás me equivoqué de día. – le dije. Indira cerró la puerta de su armario._

_- Bueno no pasa nada…_

_- Tranquila, ya volveré otro día._

_- No hace falta…_

_- ¿Cuándo quedamos? ¿Mañana, pasado? – Por si no lo sabéis, una estrategia que funciona a menudo, es hacerse el sordo y hacer como que ya todo está encarrilado. No dejar tiempo a reacción._

_- Me hará bien que te quedes…_

_Mientras me sentaba e Indira encendía el ordenador, intenté relajarme un poco. Sí, no había conseguido huir, pero tampoco pareciese que la chica estuviese muy afectada por lo que quisiera que hubiese pasado. Más bien estaba seria y concentrada, como si leerme el fanfiction fuese su trabajo._

_- ¿Qué te parecieron las fotos?_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Las del armario – Ya empezamos. Bueno, quizás se enfadó también por eso._

_- Lo siento… es que estaba abierta y me dio por mirar… - Silencio y suspiro. Indira empezó a teclear incontables veces en el ordenador._

_- ¿Por qué os lo tomáis todo como un ataque?_

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- Los hombres. ¿Porqué si os preguntan algo entendéis que es porque no debisteis hacerlo? – En ese momento, la cosa se me había ido de las manos completamente. No sabía por donde huir – Es que… no sé. ¿Cómo podéis hablar sin querer comprender a los demás?_

_- No te entiendo del todo…_

_- Es decir, ¿siempre habláis de tonterías o que? ¿Nunca le preguntas a tus amigos cosas personales?_

_Bueno, si le dijese a Indira que no es que tuviese muchos amigos, quizás la cosa se habría solucionado. Pero llegados a ese punto, y visto lo visto, lo mejor era aprovechar y ver donde me llevaba la corriente._

_- Bueno, supongo que somos muy simples._

_- Eso no me ayuda._

_- Bueno la verdad es que nunca he tenido interés en contar nada de mi mismo. Y comprendo que interrogar a alguien sobre su vida, pues es meterme un poco donde no me llaman. Así que, inconcientemente, supongo que siento que cuando me preguntan es para echarme algo en cara. No se si me explico…_

_- Y si todos las personas pensaran igual que tu, ¿no terminaría por crear un muro invisible entre todos? – Indira ya ni siquiera tecleaba en el ordenador. Su mirada iluminada por la luz de la pantalla, estaba perdida entre varias ventanas. Yo, que estaba sentado en la cama, decidí tumbarme de forma perpendicular a ella. Mi cabeza chocaba con la pared._

_- Es una curiosa teoría._

_- Eso solo lo dices para cambiar de tema – Y no se equivocaba en parte. Aunque la realidad es que estaba intentando ganar tiempo para ordenarme las ideas. No sabía a ciencia cierta cual era el problema de Indira, ni con quién. No sabía más de lo que podía deducir de sus dudas. Así que no tenía ni idea del resultado de todo esto. _

_- ¿Sabes lo de la Teoría de los Sentimientos Morales de Adam Smith? Según cuenta, los seres humanos somos los únicos que podemos sentir empatía…_

_- Sí, de acuerdo._

_- Bien entonces imagínate que a una persona que, debido a una circunstancias cualquiera, es tímida. Y digamos que conoces a un chico que le gusta y a él le gustas a ella, y todo lo demás. ¿Qué necesidad sentirías, por ejemplo, siendo la chica?_

_- A mi… Me gustaría saber porqué le gusto…_

_- Pero el hecho de que lo sepa no cambiará nada, ¿no? Y a su vez, ¿crees que el chico sentirá interés por saber por qué ella es tímida?_

_- Lo tendría que…_

_- No. Claro que no. Es la misma lógica. ¿Para que quiere saberlo, si ella es tímida, y no quiere que cambie?_

_- Pero quizás pudiese mejorar… - Empezaba a notarla perdida. Así que supuse que debía ser más claro._

_- ¿Te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste, porque una persona puede cargar con la muerte de alguien durante tanto tiempo? Lo he estado pensando durante muchos días, y lo más cerca que te puedo dar de una respuesta es que no es una carga. La muerte o la perdida de alguien no se supera. Te marca de por vida. Y en el caso de Ryoga y Ukyo es lo mismo. Para ellos eso siempre estará ahí. Y se aceptan mutuamente así._

_- No termino de entenderlo…_

_- Según tu lógica, ¿necesitas que te habla de un muerto que ni siquiera conociste mucho? ¿No ves que eso no servirá de nada? Tienes que entender que es estas alturas, el hecho de que te hable o no de ello, no cambiará nada. No me ayuda que lo sepas, sino que lo entiendas._

_El silencio de Indira me dio paso a continuar. Parece que al menos le estaba dando que pensar._

_- Cuando murió mi hermano, pues me tomo un tiempo pasar por ello, pero no estoy dándole vueltas todo el rato. A veces pienso en él, recuerdo cosas, y me distraigo en un mundo que tu no me podrás seguir. Pero yo no quiero que me compadezcas por ello, ni que intentes ayudarme, porque eso forma ya parte de mi. Y es algo que nunca cambiará. Y si me quisieras, como en el ejemplo, no tendrías que comprender que lo que te pediría no es ayuda, sino comprensión. Que comprendas que es parte de mí, y que aún así me quisieras igual con ello._

_El silencio que deje tras mis palabras me dejó oír la respiración entrecortada de Indira, que a su vez rompió con una peque succión nasal. Y realmente después de todo eso, seguía sin saber que iba a pasar. Lo que sabía es que estaba llorando, y que no tenía fuerzas para mirarla. Así que seguí mirando el techo de la habitación. Pero a los pocos segundos empezó a escribir de nuevo._

_- ¿Era el capítulo 11 donde nos quedamos? – Me preguntó. Cada palabra que decía era más tranquila que la anterior._

_No volvimos a hablar más del tema. Y el resto de la traducción transcurrió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo._

_Si os digo la verdad, aún hoy no tengo claro a que vino todo esto, pero bueno._

Ukyo, que hace tiempo que había dejado cualquier lugar transitado, y se encontraba sentada al lado de la fuente que había en el parque. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ahí debía de estar. Con el chapoteo del incesante brotar del agua que irrumpía en cualquier intento de tranquilidad total, se sentía, de algún modo acompañada. Tanto, que le gustaba cerrar los ojos, y pensar que estaba lloviendo, como aquel día en que Ryoga y ella se secaron mientras esperaban a que acampara. Ese recuerdo, que guardó en su corazón de una forma casi instantánea y que salía a relucir cada vez que se sentía que se alejaba de él. Recordaba su olor y sus manos, mientras le acariciaban el pelo y de pronto lo sacudía con delicadeza, para que el aire hiciese su función. Su mirada tranquila y su especto empapado. Como si lo hubiese estado viviendo de nuevo, en ese instante. Y sabía, que ese momento podía repetirse. Lo deseaba pero su corazón le decía que no era desenfundado. Sentía que había llegado el momento. Ryoga no la dejaría sola. Se lo prometió, y confiaba en él. Solo necesitaba paciencia.

- ¿Ukyo? – Escuchó a su espalda. No le hacía falta ni mirar. Era su inconfundible voz. Además de que era el único que la llamaba por su nombre. Ryoga se acercó despacio a donde ella se encontraba. Se notaba que estaba nervioso. Pero era natural. Tampoco era una situación normal. Finalmente se detuvo de pié junto a ella.

- Yo, lo siento Ukyo…

- Mmm, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes malas noticias? – Ya está, la primera en la frente. A Ryoga se le empezaba a caer el plan que había estado pensando durante minutos.

- No… bueno… Por lo de antes…

- ¿Y que hiciste ?

- Bueno, lo de no responderte…

- Tampoco es que te hubiese preguntado nada – El chico ya no sabía a donde tirar. Siempre pensó que una disculpa era una buena forma de empezar una conversación profunda. Pero Ukyo no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Así que con un suspiro, se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa, te ha molestado? – preguntó la chica. La normalidad con que hablaban, estaba haciendo que el chico se tranquilizara. Tanto, que incluso el tímido Ryoga, volvía a ser el de siempre.

- No me ha molestado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Que no me lo esperaba… - Reconoció. Y no es algo que Ukyo no supiese – Además, ¿no quieres oír respuesta?

- Creo que al pregunta, cariño, es si tu me la quieres dar – Le contestó al chica con una sonrisa. Ryoga se le quedó mirándola un momento. Esa sonrisa le mataba.

- Yo… bueno, Realmente no lo sé…

- ¿No sabes qué?

- Quiero decir… Tu también me gustas Ukyo… - Ante la declaración de Ryoga, Ukyo se desmoronó. De acuerdo que su plan era intentar hablar muy tranquilamente, como adultos, pero le afectó de sobre manera. La sangre de su cara estaba en ebullición. Fue la reacción más rápida de causa-efecto de la historia.

- En… Entonces… ¿qué…? –Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa – Perdona…

Ryoga, que vio a la chica colorada, empezó a romperse también. Se empezaba a dar cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- No… bueno… yo… esto…

- ¿Qué… te pasa? – A Ukyo se le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas. Ryoga se dio cuenta en seguida.

- Pero… oye… que tampoco…

- ¡Me estás poniendo… nerviosa! – Gritó al chica finalmente como pudo.

- ¡Eres tu la que me pone nervioso a mi! – contestó Ryoga. Ukyo ya empezaba a llorar a borbotones - ¿Pero… que pasa? ¿Porqué lloras?

Y sin más preámbulos, Ukyo se lanzó a Ryoga y lo abrazó. Estampó su cara en el pecho del chico y lo estrujó tanto como pudo. Este, aún sentado, no pudo hacer mucho más, y acabó teniendo encima de él a una Ukyo acostada.

- Lo siento… pero seguramente ni siquiera tu… seas capaz de saber lo feliz que me haces. De lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras… de que estés aquí…

Ryoga se quedo mirando el pelo de la chica. Ese desborde de emociones que le envolvían por parte de ella, era intratable. Y sin poder controlarse la abrazó también por lo hombros.

- La verdad… es que me gustas desde hace tiempo, y quería decírtelo, sin pedirte nada más. Quería darte esa parte de mí sin que te sintieras en la necesidad de devolvérmelo – Ukyo al fin se separa un poco para ver a Ryoga a los ojos – Se que es un poco egoísta, pero quería darte ese sentimiento sin importar el tuyo. Pero ahora…

Ryoga seguía mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos no desprendía tristeza alguna. Era algo indescriptible. Aunque todos sus rasgos, sus lágrimas, su respiración entrecortada y su temblor por lógica debían expresar miedo o tristeza, Ukyo sonreía como hace años que no la veía sonreír. Ya no esa sonrisa falsa que ocultaba sus sentimientos. Ni al complaciente que mostraba que era feliz con la situación. Era una sonrisa que nunca olvidaría. Una sonrisa que pocas veces en la vida uno puede conseguir. Por eso le daba miedo.

- Dime… - Dijo Ukyo. Ryoga volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Dime que pasa – Ukyo volvió a posar su cabeza en el chico – Se que aún tienes algo en la mente… No soy estúpida…

Ryoga, con delicadeza, se separo de la chica. Y aunque por fuera pareciese serio y tranquilo, fruto de las dudas que tenía, realmente sentía que con cualquier cosa todo eso se perdería. Y aunque deseaba volver a abrazarla, había algo que lo impedía.

- Te quiero Ukyo, y por eso tengo miedo.

Poco a poco fue deslizando las manos desde sus hombros hasta las manos de ella, y la tomo, alzándolas un poco.

- Yo también te he querido, y no se desde cuando. También quería decírtelo, y me daba igual la respuesta. Con que lo supieras, me sentiría feliz. Pero… - Ryoga no podía mirarla a la cara, y se concentraba en las manos blancas que tenía ante si – Pero cuando me dijiste que tu también me querías, me dio miedo. Me dio miedo que pudiese hacerte daño alguna vez. Que volviera a equivocarme…

Ryoga suspiró y alzó la vista. Ante él tenía la cara paciente de su querida Ukyo.

- Te quiero. Tanto que me da miedo hacerte daño, como ya lo hice en el pasado…

Ukyo con un ligero movimiento de manos tomó las de Ryoga. Eran muchísimo más grande que las de ella. Pero debajo de esa dureza, sentía su calor.

- Te he dicho miles de veces que una persona como tú, seria incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

- Pero… Ranma…

- Ryoga, dime porque piensas que le hiciste daño a Ranma… - Ante la pregunta Ryoga respiró profundo. Creía que era algo evidente, pero no es fácil de demostrar. Es decir, ¿cómo le preguntas a un muerto si le dolió lo que hizo?

- Siento que el fantasma de Ranma me persigue. Siento que está siempre conmigo, y que no me dejará jamás… Se que es una tontería pero… - Poco a poco, Ukyo fue alzando las manos de Ryoga y ella misma se las puso en su mejilla. Como forzando una caria, Ukyo cerro los ojos.

- Ryoga. Yo también vi el fantasma de Ranma. Y no te persigue por nada malo –

- ¿Qué? – Ryoga seguía algo incrédulo. Pero Ukyo seguía con lo suyo. Cada gesto que hacía, sentía que estaba llegando un poco mas al fondo de Ryoga. Si dejar que la mano del chico dejara de tocarle al cara, puso la suya en la mejilla de Ryoga.

- ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo veía de vez en cuando a Ranma, y venía a visitarme. Creía que empezaba a perder la cabeza. Como tu – Ukyo, después de tanto tiempo al fin abrió los ojos – Pero una vez, Saku-chan me explicó que era normal. Y que no tenía nada que temer. Que no era porque estuviese en deuda con él, ni porque me odiase.

Ryoga seguía intentando comprender, pero sentía que poco a poco, como le dijo el señor Adachi, empezaba a ver la luz.

- ¿Por qué lo sabía? ¿Por qué estabais tan seguros?

- Porque a mi Ranma siempre me sonreía. Con una sonrisa totalmente feliz. Por eso sabía que lo único que hacía, durante todo ese tiempo, era cuidar de mi. – Ukyo tomó la cara de Ryoga con las dos manos, mientras el brazo del chico caía suavemente desde su mejilla - ¿Y a ti Ryoga? ¿A ti Ranma también te sonríe?

Ryoga abrió los ojos de par en par, muy lentamente. Como piezas de un rompecabezas imantado, todo empezaba a encajar de una manera casi automática.

- Aunque no tengo ni idea como un niño podía… - Ukyo no llego a terminar la frase. Todo se volvió oscuridad en un momento. Sintió el contacto en sus labios de otros húmedos. Los ojos terminaron por comprender lo que tenia delante era la cara de Ryoga. Y lo que había hecho sin pedir permiso o avisar, era besarla. Pero a ella le daba igual. Su brazo, que en su momento se dejaron caer en sus hombros empezaron a abrazarlo. Sus ojos se cerraron casi por instito. Y se dejó llevar a un lugar que siempre quiso estar.

- Ukyo… – Ryoga se separo un momento intentando decir algo. Pero Ukyo fue esta vez la que no le dejo. Volvió a unirse a él en un beso, que finalmente les llevaría a los dos a un trance profundo.

Fin del Capítulo 11

[Terminado a las 04:53 de la de la madrugada, horario de Greenwich]

[¡Rompiendo Tradiciones!:Como ya hay suficientes comentarios en el fics, el autor excluye cualquier comentario post-capítulo. Eso incluye el chiste habitual (¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por quéeeee?).]


	13. Epílogo: 20 Kilos de Hielo

**20 Kilos de Hielo**

_·Twenty Kilos of Ice·_

Traducción resumida de un fanfiction de Kidman.

Epílogo:

20 Kilos de Hielo

Las mañanas de agosto se despertaban calurosas en Nagoya. Y ese sábado no era diferente. Mientras el sudor se deslizaba por su cuerpo, Sakurata se despegaba de su saco de dormir, a la vez que intentaba abrir los ojos. La caseta que les había tocado en ese parque, no tenía ventanas, así que la situación de sofoco era terrible. Medio tambaleándose, el chico abrió la puerta para sentir un golpe de aire. El frescor mañanero todavía se mantenía, así que Sakurata dejó la puerta abierta mientras se cambiaba, para aprovecharla brisa fría. Su abuelo, que se levantaba lentamente también, movía la boca y la lengua, intentando humedecérsela. Sakurata de pequeño, le decía que siguiese descansando, justo antes de ir a buscar el hielo. Pero su abuelo siempre se despertaba junto a él. Así que el paso de los años le hizo comprender que el viejo no cambiaría nunca. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, lo de ir en busca de hielo, no tenía mucho sentido. ¿Por qué tenía que ir él que ni empujaba del carro, si su abuelo se levantaba también temprano? Es decir, ¿No podría ir él mismo junto a algún compañero? Ahora tenía dieciséis años y ya iba solo, pero sus quejas más bien se referían a cuando era más pequeño.

- Oye abuelo, ¿Por qué siempre me mandabas a mi de pequeño a buscar hielo?

Su abuelo, el señor Adachi, que en ese momento se intentaba vestir, se le quedó mirando un momento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Podías ir tu con alguien ¿no?

El señor Adachi siguió en silencio.

- Me daba pereza ir todos los días – No había más que decir. Sakurata terminó de vestirse. Hoy tocaba camiseta roja con vaqueros. Tomó sus cosas de aseo y se dispuso a salir. No debió haber preguntado nada, era mejor morir en la ignorancia.

- ¿Esta pregunta no debiste hacérmela hace años? Ahora no tiene mucho sentido quejarse…

- Es que lo acabo de pensar ahora – Silencio por parte de los dos.

- Bienvenido a hace diez años – Manifestó finalmente su abuelo. Sakurata respondió con un portazo. Sabía perfectamente cuando su abuelo se estaba riendo de él.

Los quehaceres de Sakurata no habían cambiado mucho desde que, con 5 años, su abuelo se empezó a hacer cargo de él. Quizás la suma de responsabilidades. De pequeño empezó por simplemente ayudar, cargando cosas ligeramente pesadas y mirando como su antecesor hacía todo el trabajo, hasta que poco a poco, pasó a encargarse de todo lo que es producción de helados. Y si su abuelo le dejara, también los vendería. Pero claro, el viejo no quería sentirse inútil y por eso no lo permitía. O al menos eso pensaba Sakurata.

- Hay que ver como has crecido, muchacho – La voz agria de un hombre mayor despejó los pensamientos del chico. El señor Kuroko, que venía de vuelta de la fuente, le dio un palmada en la espalda nada vez verlo pasar. Era su manera de saludarle – Te echaremos de menos.

No es que no fuese suficientemente evidente, pero pareciese que todo el mundo sintiera la necesidad de declararle lo mucho que ha crecido en estos últimos diez años. Como si, en el caso de que no lo dijeran, volvería a encoger de una manera extraña y antinatural. O que desapareciera ante sus ojos. Las frases de "ya eres todo un hombre" y lo de "dentro de nada estarás de traje y corbata" era el pan de cada día. Bueno, excepto por parte del señor Adachi. Su abuelo seguía engañándolo con sus silencios y tratándolo como si fuese un niño. Como la conversación de hace unos minutos. Y eso era algo que últimamente no soportaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas haciendo a la idea? – Sakurata volvió a alzar la vista, ya en el bebedero. Y ahí de pie, estaba Ryoga.

- Si ya lo sabía desde hace meses, Hibiki-san.

- Bueno, como se te ve bastante cabizbajo – contestó Ryoga. Desde hace unos años, para Sakurata, Ryoga se había convertido en lo más parecido a un amigo. Es verdad que le sacaba más de diez años de diferencia, pero de pequeño Ukyo le encandilaba con las cosas que decía que podía hacer Ryoga. Que sabía artes marciales y que era muy bueno peleando. Aunque muy pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en acción. De vez en cuando con algunos gamberros, pero se limitaba poco más que a meterles miedo. Aún así, siempre le transmitió una serenidad que admiraba.

- Ya verás como en la escuela te lo pasarás bien – Le comentó.

- Bueno, no digo que no sea así. – Sakurata sacó el cepillo de dientes y el tuvo de pasta y empezó a impregnar las cerdas de este. – ¿Qué tal fueron sus días de colegio, Hibiki-san?

- ¿Los míos? – Ryoga se mojó la cara y con una toalla empezó a secarse – Yo es que no fui al colegio mucho tiempo.

- ¿No?

- Me fui de viaje durante muchos años… Aunque los pocos que estuve en uno, recuerdo que me divertí mucho. Era bastante gamberro.

- ¿Me está diciendo que me comporte como un gamberro?

- No hombre. Era muy pequeño, así que aún tenía tiempo para pelearme. Lo tuyo es diferente. Se supone que vas para prepararte para la universidad.

- Ya… - Ryoga, para Sakurata, aún seguía siendo un cúmulo de misterios. Incluso para muchos feriantes. Pero todos decían que la persona que más conocía a Ryoga era Ukyo. Al fin y al cabo era su pareja.

Sakurata recordaba que, en su momento, no se dio cuenta de ello. Era muy pequeño para entender la relación entre Ryoga y Ukyo. Incluso para preguntársela a si mismo. En ese tiempo estaba preocupado por otras cosas. Pero poco a poco, mientras crecía, empezó a darse cuenta de la verdad. De lo que significaban esos momentos a solas y esos paseos largos para ellos.

- También tendrás la compañía de Rika-chan, ¿no? – Le preguntó Ryoga mientras caminaban lentamente de vuelta.

- ¿Por qué dais por hecho que nos vamos a llevar bien en la escuela?

- Solo digo que al menos tendrás a alguien conocido contigo… - Pero a Sakurata no le engañaba. Todo eso de "hacéis buena pareja" ya lo había escuchado antes. Y la verdad es que era lo que menos iba a echar de menos de todo. Ni que estuviesen casados.

- Pues que sepa, que pienso relacionarme lo menos posible con ella – Ryoga al escuchar esto, no puedo más que reírse.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. Es que me recordaste a una persona.

- ¿Es que a usted le gustaría que la gente pensara cosas raras de una relación de simple amistad?

- Bueno, de hecho me pasó con Ukyo.

- ¿Con Kuonji-san? – Sakurata no caía - ¿Antes de que vinierais a la feria?

- Bueno, tu eras muy pequeño. No te acordarás. – Ryoga volvió a sonreír. Y era verdad. Apenas se acordaba de cuando apareció Ryoga en su vida. Algunos destellos como pedirle alguna máscara y comer juntos. Pero poco más. Para Sakurata, Ryoga siempre estuvo ahí. Y la verdad es que nunca se planteó que haría su "amigo" antes de trabajar con ellos.

- ¿Entonces, si no estudió, que hizo durante esos años Hibiki-san?

- Pues… Muchas cosas. – Aunque extrañado por al pregunta, Ryoga no tuvo objeción en contestar. – Visité muchos lugares, hice muchos amigos, muchos enemigos, peleas, aventuras y… Bueno, viví al vida en general.

- ¿Y no se arrepiente de haberlo dejado?

- Pues… la verdad es que no. – Otra sonrisa apacible. Le recordaba un poco a su abuelo. Siento siempre tan claro y a la vez tratando de no dejar ver con claridad las cosas que en realidad piensa.

- Pues debió ser divertido. Vivir aventuras, peleas, y… No sé, si me hubiese enseñado artes marciales, yo también…

- No te voy a enseñar nada.

- Ya lo sé… – Un recuerdo claro de Sakurata si era la primera vez que le pidió a Ryoga que le enseñase. Y la negación en rotundo. Tendría unos diez años. Y cada año le pidió lo mismo y cada año se negó.

- No necesitas para nada aprender maneras de luchar. Ya eres suficiente seguro de ti mismo.

- No intente halagarme para confundirme.

- Je, je. En serio, viviendo la vida que tienes, no te hace falta. Esfuérzate en otras cosas, que te serán más beneficiosas. – Siempre la misma excusa.

- ¡Ya estás fantaseando de nuevo con tonterías! – El grito agudo de una voz femenina ni siquiera los detuvo en su camino de vuelta. Ya sabía quién era. La figura juvenil de una chica de pelo corto, con minifalda y camisa de botones, se situó ante ellos con los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas.

- ¿No te han enseñado a no meterte en las conversaciones de los demás? – Preguntó Sakurata.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? ¡Llevo esperándote una hora en la puerta del parque!

- Buenos días, Rika. – Saludó Ryoga con su habitual sonrisa. La chica, cambiando la cara, dio una pequeña reverencia.

- Buenos días, Hibiki-san – Contestó mientras se unía a la caminata con ellos.

- Veo que empiezas el día con alegría.

- Es bueno tener energía de por la mañana.

- Pero envejecerás antes… - añadió Sakurata a la conversación.

- ¿Algo más? Podrías aprender de Hibiki-san y ser más amable para variar – suspiro por parte de la chica. – Eras más simpático de pequeño.

- Lo mismo digo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso ?¿Quién se ofreció para ayudarte a ir a comprar tus cosas para clase? ¿No es eso una muestra de mi amabilidad, Saku-chan?

- Te he dicho que no me llames Saku-chan.

- Tu abuelo te llama Saku-chan. Siempre te he llamado Saku-chan, y… - Sakurata suspiró profundamente ante la risa silenciosa de Ryoga. Todos los días lo mismo. No es que no quisiera estar con ella, pero, ¿no podía relajarse un poco de vez en cuando?

- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, Sakurata. Las chicas más guapas somos siempre las más energéticas. – La cuarta voz que faltaba, Ukyo. Sin darse cuenta todos habían llegado a las inmediaciones del puesto de okonomiyakis, donde ella esperaba a Ryoga.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – A Rika le encantaba tener la razón. – Aprende de la voz de la experiencia.

- De joven siempre tenía a muchísimos chicos detrás de mí y…

- Se vestía como un hombre. - susurró Ryoga contestando a Ukyo, mientra iba directo a su tienda a dejar sus cosas de aseo. Pero todos pudieron escucharlo perfectamente.

- ¡No les digas eso! – le gritó Ukyo mientras este se perdía dentro de la tela de la caseta.

- ¿Se vestía como un hombre, Kuonji-san? – Preguntaron los dos chicos ante ella. Solo pudo carraspear un poco.

- Bueno, era mi época rebelde. Pero aún así tenía éxito.

- Pues a mi me parecería encantadora vestida de hombre. – añadió Rika dejando volar su imaginación.

- Si que lo era. Tenía un encanto especial – Ryoga volvió a salir de la tienda y sostenía un paquete. Ukyo, algo colorada, se lo arrebató de las manos.

- No te creas que por piropearme ahora te voy a perdonar. – Ukyo abrió el paquete y sacó dos bollos, dándoselos a los muchachos – De parte de Aki-san.

Aki hacía año y medio que se había marchado de la feria, para ocuparse de la tienda de dulces de la familia. Pero tenía contacto permanente con Ukyo y los demás. Tanto, que en vacaciones solía venirse unas semanas para pasarlo con todos. Aunque ella decía que era para verlos trabajar y reírse de ellos. Aún así, cada mes mandaba algo.

- Además, también hacía mis pinitos en las artes marciales, y me vestía como chico para que los demás me tomaran en serio. Tenía mucha energía que gastar – Ukyo abrió nuevamente el paquete y sacó otro bollo para ella. Al ver la intención de Ryoga de tomar uno también, le dio una palmada en la mano y se lo apartó.

- Quizás me apunte a algo de eso en clases. – Dijo Sakurata mordiendo un trozo de bollo. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo.

- ¿Algo de qué?

- De artes marciales – Respondió a Rika. Todos se le quedaron mirando.

- Eso está bien. – Le sonrió Ukyo. Sakurata se percató que Rika solamente seguía mirando algo extrañada. Y Ryoga, la persona que más interesaba saber la reacción, sólo seguía empeñado en conseguir un bollo.

- ¡Te he dicho que te estés quie…! –Un rápido movimiento y fue suyo. Otro y ya lo tenía en la boca. Ukyo no podía esconder cierto enojo, combinado con resignación.

- ¿Qué le parece, Hibiki-san?

- Ya sabes mi opinión. Pero si aún así quieres probar, estas en tu derecho. – Contestó Ryoga.

- ¿Te ha pedido que lo entrenes? – Ukyo se sorprendió ante todo eso. Era la primera noticia que tenía. Y por la cara de Rika, se podría decir que también lo era para ella

- Desde hace seis años. Me lo pedía como regalo de cumpleaños.

- Es normal. Cuando llegaste, se creía que eras como uno de esos de las películas de acción. Me acuerdo que de pequeño iba a todos lados amenazándote como un ninja. – Ukyo sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos – Se veía venir.

- ¿Pero porqué nunca quiso entrenarme? – Ante la pregunta, Ryoga sonrió.

- Es una larga historia y un viejo amigo. Hay demasiadas cosas detrás que no me gustaría transmitirte. Es mejor que aprendas a tu manera. –

- ¿Pero porqué? ¿Se arrepiente de algo, alguna pelea? ¿Alguien que no le ha perdonado algo?

- Aunque nunca me lo dijo y hace tiempo que lo dejé de ver, creo que me perdonó – Ryoga terminó de comerse el dulce. – Pero hay cosas que no se olvidan. Sobre todo por mi parte – Rika hace rato que no hablaba y solamente miraba a su amigo y a Ryoga. Ukyo por su parte, sonrió.

- Es curioso la poca memoria que tienes Sakurata, pero tienes que entender que Ryoga nunca querrá entrenar a nadie. Nosotros ya vivimos nuestra juventud y ahora solo queremos intentar terminar de encaminar nuestras vidas. – Ukyo termino por abrazarse un momento a Ryoga – Aunque diciendo esto parecemos unos viejos.

Sakurata después de ver como Ryoga le sonreía al confesarle todo eso, miró un momento lo que le quedaba de bollo. Realmente le habría hecho ilusión que Ryoga le enseñara cosas, pero supuso que no era posible. Él era como un hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Siempre sabía que le ayudaría en lo que pudiera y estaría ahí para cuando quisiera hablar. Y con eso era suficiente.

- Tengo que ir a comprar hielo. – El chico se metió el resto de bollo en la boca y se giró a Rika – Tardaré un rato. Vas a tener que esperar.

- Bu… bueno… - Rika tenía cara desconcertada aún.

- ¿Nosotros no tenemos que comprar también? – Pensó Ukyo en voz alta. Ryoga se rascó la cabeza.

- Bueno, entonces nosotros nos ocupamos del hielo, Sakurata. Ve y has lo que tengas que hacer.

- ¿Seguro? –Preguntó el chico. Ryoga se dio media vuelta y fue a buscar un pequeño carró que tenían para ellos.

- Tranquilo, aprovecha tus últimos días libres con Rika-chan. – Ukyo se alejó un poco a poco de ellos y se subió al carro que Ryoga estaba preparado para tirar.

- Esto… son unos…

- 20 Kilos de hielo. Llevamos más de 8 años comprando la misma cantidad. – Ukyo sonrió mientras Ryoga empezara a tirar y ponerse en marcha, Dejando a Sakurata con la palabra en la boca. La cocinera se despidió con la mano mientras los dos se alejaban. En poco tiempo ya se habían perdido en la lejanía del parque.

- 20 kilos de hielo… - Susurró Sakurata. Llevaba unos 13 años yendo a comprar la misma cantidad durante prácticamente todos los días de trabajo. Mientras pensaba en las incontables idas y venidas en busca del agua congelada, se dio cuenta de cuando echaría de menos todo eso. Para él ir a comprar hielo era como el amanecer. Era lo que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien ese día. Ya seguramente nunca más iría a comprar los 20 kilos de hielo. Y pensarlo, así de repente, le traía una melancolía terrible.

- Vámonos… - Sakurata se metió las manos en los bolsillos e intentó empezar a andar. Pero Rika aún seguía inmóvil.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos? – Rika estaba cabizbaja, pero empezó a andar lentamente.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿10 años? ¿11?

- Ni idea… – Sakurata no entendía la actitud de su amiga. - ¿Por qué?

- Es solo que a veces me sorprende un poco. – La palabras de la chica no dejaban de ser un misterio para él. A partir de la próxima semana iría a vivir a su casa y irían juntos a la escuela, pero era curioso que no terminaba de comprenderla.

- Ya… - Pero la realidad es que se conocían desde hace más de diez años, y sabía como alegrarle la cara. La agarró de la mano y tiró levemente de ella. – Vámonos, antes de que empiece a hacer más calor.

Puede que estuviera triste o melancólica, seria o enojada. Pero lo único seguro de Rika, es que cuando le agarraba de la mano, nunca contestaba. Y si la mirabas de reojo, se podía ver la ilusión que le hacía eso. Era lo único seguro, lo que nunca fallaba. Los 20 kilos de hielo de Rika.

**20 Kilos de Hielo.**

**Fin**

_Y así acabó todo esto. Cuando empecé a ir a casa de Indira a que me tradujera era una mañana calurosa de Agosto. Cuando empecé a escribirla, el otoño enfriaba las tardes. Y hoy, mientras escribo estas líneas, es invierno y tengo que andar en pijama largo. Llueve a menudo y han pasado muchas cosas. Lo de Haití y lo de Chile. Aprovechó y doy mis condolencias y mis ánimos a los dos países. Sobre todo a Chile, que aunque no me acuerdo mucho de ella, es el lugar en que nací y supongo que algo de ella estará siempre en mí. Al igual que de España, supongo._

_Volviendo un poco al tema del fanfiction, releyéndolo, creo que el cuenta gotas con que dejaba caer Kidman las cosas es lo mejor de todo. Es decir, Sakurata le dice a Ukyo que su padre se murió en el primer capítulo, pero es en el octavo cuando sale a la luz. O cuando Sakurata le insinúa (desde la inocencia, claro) que Ryoga puede matarlo con sus técnicas. Solo después se sabrá cuanto le pudieron afectar esas palabras a Ryoga. Aunque debo reconocer que gran culpa es mía, dado que intente insinuar lo menos posible. Quizás por eso no se ha sabido trasmitir tan bien esos "segundos planos". Pero poco más he podido hacer. Lo siento desde aquí._

_También agradezco desde aquí a las personas que han seguido el fic desde el comienzo._ _WarriorQueenFC, LoboHibiki, Versago, Kaoru18, Ayukawa… Los nombraría a todos, pero ellos saben quienes son. __Realmente este fanfiction no lo hice por el éxito que tuviese, sino más bien por que estuviese entera en un idioma más internacional. Y como me pasó a mi, que un día alguien buscara un fic de esta pareja y pudiese encontrarlo, como un tesoro. O mejor dicho, mejor que a mí, porque ellos lo podrán leer entero. Aunque supongo que leerlo no seguido, también tiene un encanto especial. _

_Mirando muchas cosas, pues la vida ha cambiado. Dentro de unos meses me mudaré a la capital a intentar buscarme la __vida__. He vuelto a fumar. Y de vez en cuando, cuando estoy en el balcón intentando que el humo no invada mi casa, veo a Indira salir con un chico. Supongo que será el tal Enrique. Y entre el frío y el cielo nublado, la veo algo más alegre._

_Ya no voy a su casa, y realmente nuestra relación se ha enfriado un poco, al perder la unión que nos dio este pequeño fanfiction dedicado a Ryoga y Ukyo. Pero de vez en cuando la veo colgar la ropa y hablamos un poco. Noto que esa pesadez que la rodeaba poco a poco se ha ido marchando, dejándome ver más su sonrisa. Espero que las cosas le vayan bien._

_En lo que refiere a mi, sigo haciendo lo mismo. Es decir, nada. Escribí un guión, pero mi "productor" me lo echó hacia atrás. Empiezo a escribir algo de vez en cuando, pero me canso a la mínima. Así que me dedico a leer y a ver películas. No hay mucho más que contar._

_- Sabes, creo que voy a dejar de escribir nuevos fanfictions sin antes terminar lo que tengo… - Esto se lo dije al Gran Kaiosama una tarde. Una de esas tardes en que no tienes mucho que hacer y vuelves a mirar el correo una y otra vez. O el periódico una y otra vez, a ver si ha pasado algo nuevo. Yo jugaba al ajedrez a través de internet con un tal Leandro78, o algo así. No lo conocía de nada, obviamente._

_- Eso es lo que uno dice siempre, pero al final, nada. Se vuelve a caer en lo mismo. – Creo que es por la diferencia horaria, pero Kaio siempre tiene una opinión contraria a la mía._

_- Si, pero es que es porque siempre te vienen ideas nuevas a la cabeza. La solución es hacer historias originales con ellas. Para "drenar la mente", por así decirlo._

_- ¿Y quién querrá leer eso?_

_- La idea no es que lo lean, sino plasmarla…_

_- Ains… Creo que el motivo de una historia, es que la gente la lea. Sinceramente, pienso que si haces eso, al final acabarás publicándola de algún modo. Piénsalo de este modo: Solo si mucha gente lo ha visto, se puede asegurar que existe. Como lo de que si un árbol cae en medio de un bosque, y nadie lo oye, realmente no habrá caído._

_- Eso no es lo de: "¿Cómo suena un árbol al caer un bosque si nadie lo oye?"_

_- Exacto. Al fin y al cabo estás metido en todo esto por el mismo motivo, ¿no?_

_De acuerdo, puede que el motivo principal que tuve para escribir todo esto, sea simplemente el conocimiento universal. Aunque para ello debí escribirla en inglés. Es decir, mi intención, o pequeña intención, es simplemente que la gente lo lea. Pero nunca he podido contactar con el autor, y seguramente ni siquiera use la misma cuenta de correo, por lo que tampoco es un tema de exaltamiento de un autor desconocido por el fandom. Ha sido algo más extraño._

_- Entonces la pregunta es: "¿Cómo de buena es una historia que nadie a ha leído?" – Le pregunté. Hace unos dos minutos que Leandro78 me tenía en jaque, y daba un poco la partida por perdida. Aunque tengo la costumbre de "aquí se muere, pero a lo grande". Vamos, que si iba a perder, al menos me llevaría buenas piezas en el intento._

_- Sí. Eso nos lleva a una cuestión más personal de autor. ¿Porqué se escribe?_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No sé… Nunca me lo había planteado._

_- Por dinero no será, que somos tan pobres que freímos los huevos con saliva._

_- Bien, ¿entonces? ¿Es tu serie favorita?_

_- ¿Ranma? – Lo pensé un momento, y no. Ni siquiera es mi preferida de Rumiko. – No, no lo es._

_- Pues tendrás algún motivo._

_- Supongo que es porque dejó el final abierto, y dio pié a esto… -_

_- Pero ya nadie del fandom hace trabajos de continuación – Me escribió Kaiosama – Se puede decir que, a estas alturas, la gente no cuenta historias de sus personajes, sino historias que les gustaría haber leído. Piénsalo: Mira tus fanfiction y cuenta cuantos podrían haber servido simplemente cambiándoles los personajes por personajes originales._

_- De acuerdo, ¿Y a donde quieres llegar con todo esto?_

_- Bien, pues la pregunta es, ¿por qué se leen fanfiction? Es decir, sabiendo como es el fandom, ¿por qué lees algo que sabes que ni siquiera sigue el espíritu original de la obra?_

_- Pues… -Sin palabras. La lógica en todo esto se dejó atrás hace mucho tiempo. Pero podía imaginarme la sonrisa de Kaio a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Como si lo viese._

_- Pues porque quieres leer de tus personajes favoritos. Pero cuando un escritor te quiere contar algo, al final te acabas enganchando, y terminas por apreciarlo por lo que es. Por eso subsiste el fandom de Ranma ½ - Esto me había dejado igual. No me enteraba de nada._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- A ver. Tu serie favorita de Rumiko es Lamu ¿no? ¿Por qué no has escrito nada de Lamu?_

_- Pues, porque nadie lo leería, no hay fandom en español… -_

_- Exacto. Volvemos al primer punto. ¿Para que escribir algo que nadie leería? Por eso escribes de Ranma, y por eso, aunque sea poca gente, hay gente que te lee. Puede que suene algo egoísta, pero es la realidad._

_- Mmmm…_

_- La realidad es que las historias necesitan público. Por muy malas que sean o por muy buenas. Creo en eso. No somos famosos, pero tenemos cosas que contar. Y aunque sea una sola persona que diga que la ha leído, pues es suficiente. – Bueno, me parecía un poco exagerado toda esta charla para decirme que me quitara la idea de la cabeza de escribir por escribir y no publicar, pero tiene razón. Al fin y al cabo es mayor que yo – Así que aquí tienes el motivo para no dejar de publicar cositas. Está bien querer acabar las cosas, pero forzarse no es bueno. Aunque supongo que tu lo sabrás mejor que nadie._

_- Sí. Creo que tienes razón._

_- Además, seguro que si alguna vez Kidman se entera de lo que has hecho, te estará agradecido._

_- Eso espero. Desde que vi Shandokan, no quiero ni pensar en lo que un asiático puede hacerme - Kaiosama 50 puntos, Batto 0 puntos. Y seguía así por el resto de la eternidad._

_- Oye, pues pensándolo detenidamente, pues tienes razón de que las historias necesitan ser leídas._

_- ¿Lo ves?_

_- ¿Y es por eso te pasaste al fandom de Naruto? – Pasaron al menos dos minutos hasta que recibí constestación._

_- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo – Creí haberlo ofendido pero los siguió con un "XD", así que no me preocupé mucho. _

_20 de Abril de 2010_


End file.
